Before There Was Venom
by Jaden Ink
Summary: i ran through the streets of phonix. he went missing. i was running so fast fell. I looked at what I tripped over. It was Edward’s bags and I had fallen in a pool of his blood, Edward nowhere to be found.FULL SUMMARY IN PROFILE!THIS IS TRULY MY BEST STORY
1. Blessed Beginnings and Painful Ends

A/N: i dont own twilight

**Well i got an idea for an AWSOME twilight and i couldnt ignore my need to write it, this one is lirtally flowing out of my fingers. i appoligise for not updating Obscured twilight, and for not starting the sequel to after glow but this one was just too good to not.**

* * *

"Grr!" I growled as I stormed out of my trig class clutching paper in my hand.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I shoved the papers at _him_.

"I got a sixty, on the midterm! You even helped me study and I still did horrible! I'm so stupid!" I felt my face flush in anger, as well as my eyes brim with tears; a nasty habit whenever I was angry. I through my gaze towards the ground just to have _him_ laugh at me. _He_ grabbed my face in his warm hands and tilted my head so I could look at him.

"Bella, your utterly ridiculous you know that?" _his_ musical laughter filled the air as my anger and frustration was melted quickly by _his_ emerald gaze. "You are not stupid, this just means that I get to spend more time at your house without Renee's objection."

I smiled up at _him_ as _he_ took my books and snaked an arm around my waist. We walked off in direction of the cafeteria when some one called us to stop.

"Eddie!" the voice made my body grow tense as Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Jamie, hi." He said nonchalantly as he turned his attention to the beautiful blonde. Jamie Striker was the typical valley girl. And oh how I hated her.

Edward moved to Phoenix at the beginning of last year. I remember every moment like it was yesterday.

_I was sitting in Biology class when he walked in with all his glory. I was looking down at my books trying to memorize the parts of the heart when I heard his voice. It was so velvety and soft it tore my attention from my book to him. I was mesmerized by his presence, everything about him was, God like he wasn't tanned, but he wasn't extremely pale either, probably a few shades darker then me and that was saying something, I was close to paper. His hair was unruly and a beautiful bronze color. He wore jeans and a semi-tight white shirt that clung to his chest, which wasn't muscular, but was very well toned. He walked up to the teacher who told him to sit in the only free desk, next to mine. _

_I had never been, well let's say sociable. I was a very shy person, no friend's just a loner, and I didn't even have the excuse of being a nerd. I guess I just wasn't a very personable person. _

_So when Edward walked up to sit at my table, my first instinct was to run as far as I could, but his eyes met my gaze as he smiled down at me before taking his seat. _

"_Hi, I'm Edward Masen." He said sticking a hand out at me. I stared at it like it was a foreign to me. Jaw tightened slightly before he withdrew his hand._

"_What's y-" he started, but was soon interrupted._

"_Hello, My name is Jamie, Edward Masen right?" I jerked backwards as a tanned arm shot out in front of my face nearly smacking my nose. Edward stood and shook her hand._

"_Nice to meet you." His voice was friendly but distant. I flickered my eyes up to him and noticed he was looking at me with curiosity. I grabbed my bag and quickly pushed back my seat, too quickly, the complexity that was Isabella Swan took over and I caught my pant leg on the chair causing me to fall over. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground that never came. Instead I had an arm around my waist and a hand gripped on my upper arm._

"_You okay?" Edward asked as he set me straight again, I nodded slightly and rushed to the desk._

"_I don't feel well may I leave?" the teacher looked at me skeptically, I know why, I always had perfect attendance, never sick; but she gave in and went to get an excuse slip to be signed by the nurse and returned tomorrow. Unfortunately, the teacher was moving too slow for me to escape the words of Jamie Striker._

"_Ooo, sorry about that, she is such a klutz, like major. What a freak."_

"_What's her name?" _

"_Isabella Swan, Don't even bother to remember her name though, she's just a freak a waist of brain space." I was handed the slip just in time to hear that. When I got to the door I turned to look at them Jamie was looking at me like a circus freak, and Edward a blank expression. I felt the heat of anger rise in my cheeks as my eyes started brimming over._

_I hid out in the nurse's office through first and second period, Jamie was in my first and second classes so I figured I might as well avoid her as much as I can._

_The bell rang for lunch and I told Mrs. Payne that if I got food in me I might feel better. She let me leave saying that I needed to work on my excuses. She and I were close, the school was grade seven to twelve, and ever since grade seven she had been working here. I had always been bullied so I would always hide out in her office; either because I needed somewhere to go, or I needed her medical expertise; whether the injury was my doing or someone else's._

_The nurse's office was on the other side of the school right by the gym and the outdoor basketball court and I walked slowly. When I got there the line was small, but the room was crowded. All but one table; my table. In the far right corner there was a small square table that no one sat at. It had two chairs connected to it, almost like a two person desk. But it was away from everyone there for it was mine._

_After I got my lunch I started to head towards it when I saw him. He was sitting at a table with Jamie and her friends; his back to me. I was momentarily frozen until I got an ice glare from Jamie. Finally my feet were freed as I shuffled to my table careful not to fall. _

_I sat down and looked up only once. And that one time I met those emerald eyes. It sent my heart beating in a frenzy of palpations. Before I could avert my eyes he did. I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain._

_The next week or two went on similarly. I only really saw Edward in Bio and at lunch. Both times, since the first day, he had totally ignored me; in bio Jamie would crowd my desk to talk to him joined by her friend Amy and Sarah. They all flirted with him immensely, and it took everything I had not to laugh. They all had boyfriends, but did they care? Nope._

_It was Friday after school. I said goodbye to Mrs. Payne and I was walking past the out door basketball court. Edward was shooting hoops never missing. I walked slower to watch, he had amazing grace. I had never been one for sports, but he made it look amazing. Amy and Sarah were standing off to the side holding a water bottle and a towel._

"_See you tomorrow Bella." I turned and waved goodbye to Mrs. Payne. She was leaving early today, I thought it was strange; she was always here late._

_I turned my attention back to Edward who graciously took a drink of water and used the towel to wipe his forehead. Once he went back to his game, the girls took off in the other direction. I looked to the left to see Chase and Dane, Amy and Sarah's boyfriends storming the basketball court. _

"_Hey jack ass, stay away from our girl!" Dane shouted slamming his hands on Edwards shoulders pushing him backwards._

"_Hey guy's I don't want any trouble."_

"_It's to late for that." Chase said stepping forward_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. They were just being friendly."_

"_Yea right." Dean drew back his fist and cranked Edward in the jaw with a sickening thud. Edward fell to the ground while Chase kicked him a few time's in the stomach. Chase had his arm locked around Edwards's neck holding him in place while Dane punched him repeatedly._

"_STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed running to the court surprisingly not falling. I pulled on Chase's shirt until he stepped away and I pounded on Danes back till he turned around to shove me back._

"_Stay out of it next time or I wont be as nice to not hit you." Dane growled stepping so close we were almost touching. His eyes burned down at me making me shudder. He nodded to Chase and they took off. I stared after them until a cough pulled me back into reality. I rushed over to Edward and helped him to his feet._

"_Where are we going?" he coughed, blood trickling from his mouth._

"_Nurses office." I pulled his arm over my shoulder and walked over to the office. I looked under the welcome mat where Mrs. Payne always kept a spare key, and let myself in sitting Edward on the cot. I pulled out the first aid kit and a chair._

_He sat still and silent as I put some iodine on a piece of gauze to clean the cut on the side of his mouth._

"_Ow, ow, ow…" he murmured pulling his face slightly away from my hand while he held mine with just his fingertips making sure I didn't press too hard. _

"_Sorry." I whispered_

"_Ow, no it's okay, thank you for taking care of me."_

"_I'm still sorry, and sorry that I couldn't stop them quick enough." I said with sadness before looking away at the bruise forming on the side of his face. Again, with the tips of his fingers he placed them under my chin to make me look at him._

"_Don't apologies, you were there for me."_

"_That was the first time I had ever used and sense of self defense. I wasn't worth sticking up for. Usually I just let myself get hurt, or everyone saw me the way you do."_

"_Don't say that, of course your worth it, no one should be hurt." I smiled at him and continued to dab the cut, and again his fingertips lightly held my hand to even the pressure._

"_Umm, what was that thing you said? 'Everyone saw you the way I do?' "_

"_Huh? Oh; Invisible." Edward's hand tightened around mine as he pulled it away from his face to his chest holding it with both hands._

"_You were never… invisible in my eyes."_

_The weeks turned into months. We had grown close, good friends; spent almost every minute together. One day I got a text message _

"_Meet me at room 8. Edward." I smiled and walked towards the building. The second I put my hand on the doorknob Edward stopped me._

"_Wait! Wait it's a surprise." He pulled my hand of the handle and took out a blindfold to tie it around my eyes._

"_What's the surprise I asked as he pushed me along, guiding me through the darkness._

"_I can't tell you it's a surprise."_

"_It's not my birthday though."_

"_It doesn't have to be." He took my schoolbook and bag from me setting it somewhere before grabbing my hands to guide me further._

"_Can I take it off yet?"_

"_No absolutely not, just a little bit longer; be patient." I pouted slightly but let him guide me. Once I was positioned where he wanted me to be. He stepped away._

"_Can I now? Please? Can I?"_

"_Alright now." He said after I heard faint music and humming in the background. _

_I pulled off the blindfold to look around the room. Pink streamers and red balloons surrounded the room and a bubble machine blew bubbles everywhere. A laptop and projector showed a picture that we took on one of our trips to the mall with a heart around it. I looked at the floor and there were a few rose petals scattered here and there, but around my feet was a huge heart about 5'x 8' around my feet made of red and white rose petals. I looked up at Edward who was holding a single red rose in his hand as he walked towards me, a faint flush brushing his cheeks._

"_Umm, ever since I've met you I felt something, more as a friend. And then becoming your friend, getting to know you, it was amazing, but I can't just be your friend anymore." He stopped walking and was an inch away from me. His face covering over mine, green eyes serious and full of love and fear._

"_So I wanted you to know, Bella, I have completely fallen in love with you."_

_I stood there silently looking up at him. His eyes grew more and more with fear._

"_Oh god… I'm sorry, I hope I didn't just ruin anything, but Bella I had to tell you how I feel it's been killing me."_

"_Don't worry, it's okay."_

"_Okay?" he asked, his eyebrows raised_

"_Yes."_

"_So does that mean were…" I took the rose from his hand and looked into his eyes._

"_Yes." I smiled up at him. _

_If you have ever looked into the sun before, you can imagine that was Edwards smile. He stepped back and jumped in the air._

_"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES!" he exclaimed with joy. Quickly he turned around back towards me. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me into a tight hug; my arms around his neck. He pulled away slowly, only releasing me from one arm to glide his hand over my jawbone. I shivered at his touch. His hand cupped my cheek as he pulled me closer and our lips touched. I melted into his arms during our first kiss._

"Well Eddie," I cringed at the name, no not Eddie, Edward, MY Edward. "I'm having a party tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Edward was about to reply before I cut him off.

"No sorry Jamie, he has plans with me tonight, and all weekend sorry." I said somewhat smugly as I grabbed Edward's hand and headed off towards the exit. It was amazing how much being with one person can change your life. Edward and I have been together ever since about a month after we met. It was now the beginning of grade 11. Tomorrow was September 13th my birthday to be exact.

"We have plans?" he whispered in my ear. I could feel the smile on his lips.

"Mmmhmm." I said as I turned around stopping to walk backwards in front of him. His hands were on my hips as we walked.

"All weekend? As far as I knew the only solid plans we had, were for tomorrow."

"Nope, were not doing that either." I said shaking my head side to side. Edward had made big plans for my birthday. He had reservations at a restaurant and everything I was glad that I had finally had an excuse not to go. I hated when he spent money on me.

His brow furrowed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will not take no for an answer!"

"Edward Anthony Masen, trust me this time you want to." I said trying to make my voice as playful and seductive as possible. He raised his eyebrows obviously amused.

"Fine, why do I want to cancel my plans for your birthday."

"Because…" I stopped and leaned in so that my lips brushed his ear, I felt him shiver. "Phil has a ball game in Seattle for a week, and mom went with him." I heard him catch his breath. I turned quickly and kept walking. I felt the blush rise into my cheeks; a crimson one that I could feel all the way to my ears.

He caught up quickly and held my hand all the way home.

"Do you want to s-stay the weekend with me?" I asked. It was hard. I felt embarrassed by the question. Edward just laughed softly and stroked my cheek.

"I most certainly do." he purred in my ear. I felt my head spin as we walked up the steps to my house.

"I'll go home and make an excuse. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed my lips swiftly before darting down the sidewalk. I watched him until he ran around the corner.

I was quick. I cleaned up the house and my bedroom quickly, it took about an hour then I decided to have a shower. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and stumbled to the bathroom.

"Darn it." I said as I tried to squeeze my favorite Strawberry shampoo into my hand. Unfortunately the bottle was empty. So instead I grabbed mom's rose scented shampoo and worked it through my hair.

Once I was scrubbed and cleaned I blow-dried my hair quickly. It was a little poofy so I took out moms straighter and worked that through my hair a few times. Quickly I through on a pair of sweat pants and a light blue tank top and hopped down the stairs until I got to the last one. That one I stepped down very slowly so I wouldn't trip. Once I hit the kitchen I heard knocking at the door. Threw it open quickly to see Edward a sleeping bag over his shoulder and a bad of clothes, mosquito repellent, and sun block. I raised an eyebrow.

"I told them I was going on a camping trip. Trevor said he would cover for Me." he smiled as he walked through the door.

"Ah I see. I'm glad it was easy." I said as he flung down his things.

"Oh trust me, it was quite the opposite to be precise. Dad through a fit but Mom let me go." I smiled; I loved the way he spoke, so intelligent and elegant.

"Typical Edward Senior, thank God for Elizabeth." I chuckled "What do you want for dinner?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"Whatever you want to make."

"Spaghetti it is." Edward loved my spaghetti. He sat quietly at the island as I chopped the vegetables and cooked the meat. Once everything was mixed I stirred it as to make sure everything was mixed perfectly. I felt Edwards's arms snake around my waist as he pressed his lips to my shoulder.

"Try." I said lifting the spoon so that he could taste.

"More garlic." He said

"Good God Edward, if you were a vampire you wouldn't be able to survive. You love garlic too much." I complained shutting off the stove

"Well I think I could manage with other things." He whispered. I felt his nose trail from below my ear down to the crook of my neck. Then he planted small kisses; every once and a while, taking my flesh between his teeth and nibbling seductively. I felt my knees starting to give way beneath me. Edward picked me up, cradling me in his arms and headed for the couch.

"Uh- E-Edward." my voice trembled.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I-I was just thinking, let's go to my room instead." I managed to get out. Edward looked in my eyes like he was searching for something.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely. My face flushed but I nodded vigorously. After a moment he brought his lips to mine and then carried me up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs I wiggled out of his arms and once I was on my feet I turned him so that he was up against the wall.

His hands went to my waist as I kissed trails up his neck. I felt him shudder as a gasp escaped his lips. He flipped around and walked me backwards towards my room until my back hit the door. I was pinned as he brought his lips to mine. At first the kiss was cautious but then grew urgent. Our lips moved against each other while I tangled my hands in his hair. One of his hands was behind my neck tilting my head upwards, while the other was in the small of my back, pulling me as close to him as was humanly possible. His tongue whipped at my bottom lip. Within a second I opened my mouth. I loved his taste, it was so sweet and delicious it always left me wanting more.

I let my hands loose from his neck and I dragged them slowly down to his stomach. I stuck my hands under his shirt and slowly pulled up his shirt. He let go of me completely except for his lips. They still captured mine as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves. Quickly he pulled away to take his shirt off completely. Then rushed back into the kiss. His one hand opened the door while the other was around my back up my shirt slightly. He walked us into the room as he lightly dragged his fingers across my stomach causing my toes to curl and my breath to hitch.

"Breathe, Bella he whispered as he placed his forehead on mine. I took in a breath and then went in to kiss him. He moved back further till I felt the bed nudge the back of my legs. He stopped to pull away, looking deeply in my eyes.

"Isabella, Are you 100 sure this is what you want. I don't want you do feel forced, and I don't want you to have the possibilities of any regrets."

"Edward, I am 100 sure. And I-I love you, there is no possible way I could regret this." Edwards face sparked. A wide grin embedded itself on his face.

"You- you love me?" he asked looking deeply in my eyes.

This may be strange for a couple that have been together for about a year; but I have never told him that I loved him. He told me he loved me once, but I never said it back. So he just stopped saying it. I really don't know why I had never told him that I loved him before, but now I was sure that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. My angel.

I blushed and just nodded my head.

"I want to hear it, say it again."

"I love you…"

"Again…" he urged taking my face in his hands.

"I love you so much…"

"Again…" he whispered, his eyes glowing with delight

"Edward Anthony Masen, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I shouted. I felt a tear drip down my face. Edward kissed down my cheek where the tear had rolled.

"Isabella, Thank you. My Isabella Marie Masen." He breathed against my face pulling me into a tight hug with only one arm. I felt warmth with the last name. With the other he reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. He sat me on the bed as he crouch down in front of me.

" I had bought this with the intention of giving it to you one day, then I decided to give it to you for your birthday. But now, after you uttered those words, I can give it to you how I intended it." He opened the box and I felt my heart stop beating. Inside was a ring. It was white gold with gold design through the ring. A small heart shaped diamond was placed in the center with two smaller emeralds on the sides and then an even smaller topaz jewel on the out side. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

" I also got this," he held up a white gold chain "so that if you don't want Renee to question you, you can wear it around your neck." I stared at him. my face burning as I waited for him to continue.

"I know we are only sixteen, but I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don't care if we run off tomorrow to Las Vegas, or if we wait until we graduate, I just know I want to be with you always. Bella, will you be with me forever, Be mine forever for all eternity. No matter what?" he waited for my answer but I couldn't speak. Instead I nodded my head while tears rolled down my face. Edward placed the ring on my ring finger and set the chair in the box now on my nightstand.

Quickly I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me so that he was lying on top of me. His hands and lips roaming everywhere they wanted and mine freely doing the same.

"Morning." A warm voice awoke me. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me. He was propped up on his elbow, his bare chest exposed. I snuggled up close to him to feel him on every inch of my body again. I laid small kisses on his chest.

"Morning'" I said back as he shivered.

"My dear sweet Bella, does that mean your ready for round two?"

"Round five actually. But maybe." I flushed up at him. He planted a kiss on the top of my head, inhaling.

"Humph…"

"What?" I asked as he got up from the bed with a sheet around his waist. He walked over to his bag, which was now in my room.

"I don't think roses suit you best Isabella."

I looked at him confused but as soon as I saw what he pulled out of his bad I knew. In his hand he held Strawberry shampoo.

"Mmm your right, Strawberry is better." I said flipping onto my back. I felt weight on the bed and then on me. Edward was straddling my waist kissing my collarbone

"How about you go have a shower while I make you breakfast." He said as he leaned in to kiss me

"How about, I have my breakfast in the shower I said seductively as I bit his bottom lip."

"Mmm I love that idea Mrs. Masen."

"As do I Mr. Masen."

The weekend went by like that. And it was now Sunday evening about ten. Mom and Phil would be coming home around midnight. Also Edwards's parents were expecting him home.

"See you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course." Edward murmured against my lips.

"Call me when you get home." He reluctantly left the house and I watched him till he reached around the corner.

I slowly walked upstairs and fell onto my bed; the phone beside me so that I could answer it as soon as he called. I closed my eyes and breathed into the pillow. Edward's scent enveloped my bed. It wasn't of cologne or any distinctive manly smell that would tip my parents off; it was just his Amazing sweet luscious smell. I inhaled deeply until dark overcame me.

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing and the door opening downstairs. My parents were home. I quickly answered the phone.

"Edward? Hello?" I called looking at the time. It was about one in the morning that was strange; Edward should have called long before now.

I heard sobbing on the other end.

"Bella?"

"Mrs. Masen? What's wrong?" I shot up quickly. My heart started pounding.

"Have you heard from Edward?"

"Last time I saw him was at ten. He stopped by after his trip and he left at ten, why what happened?"

"He still isn't home, he hasn't called. We have people out looking but…" she trailed off and started crying louder. I dropped the phone not bothering to hang it up and pulled on my sweater. I could hear Edward Senior shouting my name into the phone but I didn't care.

I took off tripping down the stairs.

"Bella you're awake how was your- where are you going?"

"Edward's missing!" I shouted as I ran you the door. I could hear my parents calling after me, there footsteps behind me, but I could only concentrate on the drumming in my ears.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I could hear cop cars in the near distance. I turned a few corners, following the route that he usually would have taken home from my place. After about ten minutes of running with my eyes blurry I tripped over something and landed in wetness.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I heard my mom scream I looked over to her and she stopped dead in her tracks as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh my God," escaped her lips.

I looked at what I tripped over. It was Edward's bags and I had fallen in a pool of his blood, Edward nowhere to be found.


	2. Falling not so hard

**A/N: Sorry it took a while... i was working on Obscured twilight but here it is hope you like it.**

**WOOOHOOO ! REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! that makes me happy, and proud!**

* * *

"_EDWARD!" I screamed. I could hear cop cars in the near distance. I turned a few corners, following the route that he usually would have taken home from my place. After about ten minutes of running with my eyes blurry I tripped over something and landed in wetness._

"_Bella! Bella wait!" I heard my mom scream I looked over to her and she stopped dead in her tracks as I wiped the tears from my eyes._

"_Oh my God," escaped her lips._

_I looked at what I tripped over. It was Edward's bags and I had fallen in a pool of his blood, Edward nowhere to be found._

For the first time in my life, I fainted. As I was kneeling in the puddle of Edward's blood, the smell enveloped me. I felt my limbs grow weak and everything spun uncontrollably.

"Bella oh my God, Bella talk to me! HELP SOME ONE!" my mothers voice echoed. I just stared down at my blood soaked arms. The rust and salty smell was nauseating, but their was a faint sweet smell to it. I finally met my mother's gaze before letting my eyes roll back into my head and I collapsed.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. I could still faintly smell rust, but it didn't over come my senses this time. I looked down. My hair was matted with dried blood and I could see more under my fingernails. 

"Isabella Swan?" a deep voice called from the corner. I turned my head groggily only to see a man, about six feet. He was wearing a brownish suit and was accompanied by a policeman that was short and round.

I nodded closing my eyes as realization hit me. Flashes of images from behind my eyes snapped me into a panic. I saw me lying in a pool of blood, Edward's blood.

"Edward! Where's Edward!" I screamed sitting up. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Phil was by my side obviously trying to keep me restraint.

"That's what we would like to ask you Miss Swan." Said the man in a suit. "I'm officer Beasley, and this is Detective Wiggins he would like to ask you a few questions." I nodded.

"Good, Now Miss Swan, what was your exact relationship with Edward Masen."

"Is." I said flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"You said what was, I said is. We _are_ in love." He gave me a sarcastic smirk before continuing.

"All right. Now Mrs. Masen told me that you had told her that you last saw him at ten pm September 14th correct?" I nodded once. "He came to your house after he came home from camping." He had put an emphasis on the word after which clearly told me that he knew Edward didn't go camping.

"No, he told his parents he was going camping, instead he stayed with me for the weekend. Then at ten he went home telling me he would call me once he got back."

"He lied to his parent's so that he could spend the weekend with you?"

"Yes it was my birthday and-" I felt my hand and noticed something was missing. I shook off Phil's hand as I pulled apart the sheets.

"Bella? What is it? Calm down."

"My ring! My ring Edward got me, it's gone!" I screamed franticly

"Bella?" I turned around towards the door. Mom rushed to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sweetie it's okay it's right here. The nurse took it off when she was cleaning you."

"So back to the point Ms. Swan, Edward lied to his parents to spend the weekend with you." I nodded as I held the ring in a death grip.

"Well that's all for today then. I might ask you more questions but for now, don't even think about leaving town."

"You think Bella's a suspect?" My mother asked exasperated

"She very well could have killed him, She admitted to seeing him, being with him, and the only evidence we could find was her hair in the blood."

"Yes, because she fell into it!" my mother stood stepping toward the detective furious. Phil left my side to pull her back.

"It could have been planned so that she had a reason her DNA was at the crime scene."

I blocked out the voices so they were just murmurs in the background.

_She very well could have killed him_ not just disappeared any more, killed.

"he's not dead.." I whispered.

"He, is not dead." My voice rose, tears welling into my eyes.

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" I screamed covering my ears. The room grew silent as hands pried my hands off my ears.

"So you know where he is? What happened?"

"No, he just can't be dead, he can't be." I shook my head mechanically back and forth trying to erase it all.

"Well I'm sorry to say, were are 99.9 percent sure that he is dead. There was way too much blood on the scene of the crime for anyone to possibly live through loosing without a blood transfusion."

"No I don't believe you! He isn't dead! YOU'RE LYING! Stop lying. He's alive, he can't leave me, he loves me, and I love him. You're lying! I don't believe you!" I felt myself rocking as I slipped the ring back onto my ring finger.

"Bella sweetie it's okay."

"No it's not! I love him Mom! He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. he said forever. He gave me this as an engagement ring mom. He can't be dead!"

"Honey, even if he was alive-"

"He IS alive…"

"Fine even if he wasn't missing, you are sixteen."

"That doesn't matter. We said Forever, no matter what! And we will be together forever no matter what, even if I have to follow him through death which wont happen because he is alive."

* * *

If you have ever experienced real love, with all the jealousy and pain and hurt that goes along with it, that is nothing compared to the feeling of loss. When you love some one completely and unconditionally, and they love you completely and irrevocably; the pain from knowing that you can't be with that person, not because of unrequited feelings, but because God decides that you are too happy than any person should be allowed to be; that force, that pain cannot be over come. 

I had never been partial to Romeo and Juliet. But now I see. They got passed their parent's; they even got passed death. As for me, I hadn't tried to follow him to the afterlife because I still was in denial about his death.

Yesterday we had Edward's funeral. It was a month since Edward had disappeared. The police stopped looking, closed the case. They had no leads, and no suspects. I was ruled out about two weeks after that day in the hospital.

The casket was black, and empty. They had never found his body so they buried an empty casket. For closure or something. I refused to wear black he wasn't being buried, why should I mourn him. Edward's father gave me quite a mouthful at the funeral two. Saying that it was my fault he was dead. The sad thing was, it was my fault that Edward was missing. If I hadn't invited him over, if I got him to leave earlier, a different day, a different weekend, Edward would be standing next to me, walking me to school, brushing the hair away from my face. I could be holding him, taking in his sweet scent, kissing him, living with him, Be with him.

Today, I was on a plane. Mom made me leave saying I needed to get away from Phoenix; to try to move on. It had taken two weeks of convincing, but I finally gave in. I would stay for a while and then eventually go back and continue to wait for him.

I sulked onto the plane, barely giving Mom and Phil a proper goodbye. The one thing I wished for was sleep, anyway to stay away from thinking. But it wasn't the red eye, and I was by three very noisy children. I couldn't escape my thoughts.

* * *

"_Awe Bella. Please don't be angry!" I stormed off away from the school and down the street._

"_No."_

"_Oh come on Bella, it was for poetry class."_

"_Exactly poetry class!"_

"_I don't quite understand the gravity of the situation." I let out a sigh and turned towards the park, and climbed up so I was sitting at the top of the curly slide._

"_It was poetry class. And your poem was too… quixotic." I struggled to find the right word. "**There are only four questions of any value in life… What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for? And what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love."** I mocked as Edward stomped up the playground to stand behind me._

"_I can't help it if im a hopless romantic."_

"_No you cant, but you can help hiding that side of you, instead of making all of the girls in our English class fall for you."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, are you… Jealous?" my face flushed._

"_No!" I shouted a little to quickly._

"_You are, and you're blushing!" Edward chuckled as he pulled back a lock of my hair. Quickly I pushed off down the slide. Not quick enough though. As I was half way down I saw Edward jump from the top back down to the gravel._

_Once I hit the bottom of the slide, Edward raced in front of me putting both his hands on either side of my body, blocking any chance for escape._

"_Go away…" I pouted pushing on Edward's chest. He refused to move though._

"_What if I had a way to redeem myself?"_

_I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to try._

**"****_The distance is not far, yet it might as well be the span of a galaxy._****_The time is not too long, what is an aeon to the age of the universe? Perhaps I can speed time up, hasten it from its agonizingly slow pace.Perhaps I can strain myself to parts unknown, just to catch a glimpse of you, however fleeting. Absence is said to make the heart grow fonder, yet if my heart yearns any more for the sight of you, I will explode. Insanity is a comforting friend, calming me at night and allowing me to face the day. The mighty structure is put on every morning, when I get out of the shower the barricade is up. No one can glimpse the hollowness in my eyes, the starving of my soul, the atrophy of my heart. But, at the end of the day, when the city sleeps_****_away, the hollowness returns. My shoulders loosen, crushed by an unseen force. Movement is difficult, likened more to the elderly instead of the young. The pain returneth, brining along with it despair and anguish_****_."_**

_He leaned in towards me causing me to edge away from him, which resulted in me lying back on the slide. His eyes were smoldering with intesity._

**"****_My nightly sojourn climaxes in the release from reality's tenuous grip. A fitful rest awaits me, met only with another dawn without you, another day without you, another night without you. Somewhere, on small mote of dust in the farthest reaches of the Cosmos, you are sleeping also. Do you dream of me often? Do you turn corners expecting to find me? Have you turned to ask me a question, then noticed that I am gone? Has your heart been torn asunder every time you do any task that we shared? Can you find solace_****_in looking up at the night sky, in the same manner that I do, wondering if I am thinking about you under the same night sky somewhere? Do you feel me peering over your shoulder, as I so truly wish to do? I can only hope that in this vast and uncertain world, two people feel that bond which unites them like no other, through the distance and the time._****_"_**

_He was so close it would have been sufficating, but it was completley the opposite. My breathing grew heavy and forced. Edward was hovering overtop of me while I looked up at him. his arms still on either side of me. my legs which were hanging off the end of the slide were in between his firmly planted on the ground. the closeness was distracting._

"_Whatever I had said in English class was holding back Bella. Only you are ever ment to hear these words because you are the only person I mean them whole hartedly too."_

_I gulped as I searched his eyes._

"_Bella, I l-" _

"_You didn't write that." He froze still inches from my face _

"_Andrew Shroads did." I narrowed my eyes attempting to look as displeased as possible._

"_Yes but that's how I feel. Tell me Bella, if I were to recite to you the words that I had sowed together for you, would you willingly exept them?"_

_His eyes were trying to read my face like a book. Like he was waiting for something to jump out at him, telling him what I was thinking. To tell you the truth, my mind was a blank canvas. His breath wiped the slate clean._

**"_I have fallen so in love with you, so much more than I said I would. I had never expected to be so vulnerable. I had spent years perfecting my walls so that nothing could break them. But then you came along; The most delicate creature and you sent my world tumbling down. And I know now that I am in way to deep that I could never escape. Time does not heal all wounds Isabella. Yet I find it surprising that though I have let this amazing being play with my heart, and I know that at any moment it could be shatterd, I'm relieved happy even with the possibilitie that I feel more for you then you do for me. I love you Bella, more then I thought it would be possible. Do you think nothing lasts forever? Upon meeting you I have been counting the day's not wanting to miss a thing. Waiting for you to love me back.I know that the moment you do, When these days are gone, when all the love we gave to each other slowly fades away, when your beautiful smile is only here as a dream,_****_and when the words "I love you" are scripts of the past, I will always have the memories that were once moments and I will always know that no matter what, I got the chance to be loved by you._**

**_Please give me the chance to be loved by you, even if it's not forever."_**

_His eyes pleaded into mine, waiting for my reply. I attempted to calculate my words properly._

"_Edward, I don't think I'm… ready for… that… Love I mean… not from my side anyways. Do you understand?"_

_pain flashed over his features as he pushed off to turn around. I sat up and picked up some rocks and threw them at him._

"_That was rediculously unnessicary Be-" when he turned around to repremand me I reached up for the collar of his jacket with both hands pulling him back down to me. his reaction was slow so he could brace his landing and ended up pushed against me._

_I kissed him passionatly pulling my hands to his hair. He pulled away after amoment gasping heavily._

"_So was that but I don't see you complaining about that one." I mocked while gliding my fingers down a portion of his neck that always made him react pleasently. I laughed quietly at the fact that from a simple touch, I was able to make him shiver the way he did me._

"_I really can't read you." He said staring into my eyes. "Normally, I feel like I can see into a person, read them like a book but you, it's like trying to read latin. And then the things you say, I just don't get it, you say one thing you do another. You think something, but you edit it like crazy, I never know what you mean when you say it…"_

"_Edward, I'm really not that complex. I like you, a lot. I'm just not ready to, get that emotionally attached. I'm breakable Edward, your going to have to be paitent." He gave me a look. A look telling me to lighten the mood._

"_Fine you don't believe me? I guess I will just have to go find a new boyfriend then." I pouted and shoved him off me stridin quickly to the cat walk leading to my house._

"_No, Bella! I belive you I just- I'm sorry! Damnit! Bella just forget I said anything!" he yelled as he caught me by the elbow turning me around half way so that we were standing horizontal in the cat walk._

"_I can't forget, it hurt's to much!" I said dramaticly trying to hold back my smile and wiping away an invisible tear. Suddenly Edwards worry switched to playfullness._

"_I see I am going to have to tamper with your memory."_

"_T-tamper with my memory?"I asked nervously. He was watching me intently, carfully, but there was humor deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the fence of the cat walk on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the wall. He leaned even closer, his face inches from mine, again I had no room to escape._

"_Now," he breathed, his scent hitting me like a train, "Why can't you forget?" _

"_Well, um, because.."I gulped "It h-hurts that you don't believe me." he fought back a smile. Then bent his head down and touched his lips softly to the hollow of my throat._

"_Are you still hurting?"_

"_Yes." I struggled to consentrate. His nose drew a line up the skin of my neck to the point of my chin. His breath tickled my skin casusing me to shiver._

"_And now?"_

"_T-trust," I gasped "Hurt." He lifted his face to kiss my forehead and then moved slowly to my eyelids._

"_Bella, you don't truly belive that I would ever hurt you, do you?"_

"_No, but you could." There was no confidence in my voice. He kissed slowly down my cheek to the corner of my mouth._

"_Would I let anything hurt you?"_

"_No." I breathed _

"_Then theres nothing to be afraid of is there?"_

"_No." I replied in defeat._

"_Good." And with that he pushed his lips on mine in earnest. His lips moving freely and urgently on mine._

* * *

When I opend my eyes, I had realized my thoughts had taken me to Port angles. Once I was in the terminal I found Charlie easily. He was leaning casually at the gates in his police officers uniform. He looked tired but yet he always did. Living here alone, his work was his family. 

"Hey Bell's. How you holding up kid?"

"Fine." I replied. Charlie knew everything that had happened recently. The only thing is he never met Edward. he came up last summer but Edward was on holidays with his family at the time. I was relived. It seemed Charlie was the only person who didn't force me to talk aobut it. He didn't try to get me to move on even though by his earlier statement, he knew that I was clearly a new hollow Bella then what he was used to.

"I got you something." Charlie said quietly, breaking the silence that had layed itself in the vehicle for almost 45 minutes.

"What?" I asked, letting a little curiousity come through the flat voice I had created.

"Well, I figured Forks isn't a small enough town to walk everywhere comfortably, so I bought you a vehicle."

"What kind of vehicle."

"A truck, I bought it off of Billy Black. You know my fishing buddie. Don't worry Bella, I know you'll love it." I nodded and turned to look back out the window, just in time to see 'WELCOME TO FORKS" sign as rain pelted the windsheild.

* * *

Charlie, much to my surprise was very understanding, he didn't hovor, he didn't ask me unnessisary questions, he did though say that if I needed to I could wait longer before starting school. It was nice, but I needed something to take my mind off everything and pass the time. 

It was tuseday, the second day of my forks highschool experience. The first day wasn't unbearable. Chaotic, but I managed. Several people had made it a point that they wanted me to be their friend. A boy namde Eric, a girl named Jessica, and another boy named Mike, at lunch they introduced me to there friends. I can't remember the names.

It was lunch yet again as Jessica pulled me back over to her table, I looked towards the back and again same as yesterday, there was a table that was empty, no one even bothered to walk past it.

"Hey Jessica,"

"Yes Bella?" I lifted my hand to point at the table.

"Why is it that, that table is always empty?"

a smirk widend across her face, I could tell that there would be some gossip involved.

"That's where the _Cullen's_ sit." The tone of her voice was full of longing yet a little fear.

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked back

"Dr. Cullen works at the hospital. Him and his wife adopted two kids, named Alice and Emmet Cullen, and then came Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They aren't adopted, but Dr. Cullen lets them live with him, and they're together, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Just recently they adopted another son, no one has met him yet, shortly after adopting him they went on vacation or something, I'm guessing to bond with the new Cullen, no one knows when they will be coming back. It should be fairly soon though; my mom works for the hospital doing office work and his holidays that he took were over yesterday."

"So do they own that table or something?"

"Haha Bella, you are funny. No, they keep to themselves, never really talk to anyone but each other, they kind of claimed that table and were all too… intimidated to do anything to or with them."

"What do you mean? How are they intimidating."

"Well for one, they are all brilliant, two they are all unbelievably gorgeous, and I don't really get it, but all of us just feel the need to shy away from them."

I nodded and went back to picking at my lunch. Half way through the room got suddenly silent.

"That's them. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." Jessica whispered. I allowed my self to stare at them. I was literally blown away by their beauty and grace. Even the large one was unbelievably graceful. They floated past us and glided into the seats of the table. As soon as they were seated the slight hum of the cafeteria grew until the bell rang.

"Shoot!" I muttered. Once I threw out my lunch.

"What's wrong Bella?" Mike asked sneaking up behind me, too closely.

"I have a dentist appointment." I will miss bio.

His face fell but he waved me off. I was in and out of the dentist fairly quickly and back just as third period ended.

* * *

It was gym, but one class I didn't want to miss. We had a first aid course, and me being as accident-prone as I was, I didn't want to miss how to save myself from impending doom. 

I ran through the gym doors and my foot got caught on the frame I fell over and scrapped my knees.

"Ow…" I let out a yelp and when I opened my eyes, the first aid teacher was laughing.

"Alright, I guess we will start with minor cut's and scrapes, since Bella has so graciously volunteered." I felt crimson over come my face

Class was over soon after I was all bandaged up.

"I will see you tomorrow." I said forcing a smile and waved goodbye to Mike and Jessica. I turned to my right to walk to where I had parked my truck when I heard it.

"Edward over here!" my heart stopped in a second at the mention of his name. I turned to see where the voice came from. The Cullen's were at the back of the parking lot; the pixie one who I was told was Alice waved franticly at a person who just passed my peripheral vision. I glanced to my left and saw a mop of bronzed hair blowing in the breeze. I followed him as he made it across the parking lot and started up a row.

"Edward?" I whispered, but he froze, making my heart pound profusely.

"Edward?" I said a little louder stepping to the edge of the sidewalk.

He turned this time his eyes meeting mine. Edward, My Edward was alive, and here in front of me. Even if I was hallucination, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to run and embrace him. I gave into the temptation as I ran out into the street. Once I was in the middle, insane honking made me freeze in place. Time didn't slow down, but I became unbelievably aware of what was going on. I snapped my head back to meet Edwards's eyes, wide with horror. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come.

**

* * *

A/N: yea its another cliffie, ooo EDWARD! i just had to end it here but next chapter will be up asap cause i have it all planned out!**


	3. Hoplessly Hopeful

**A/N: Orriginally i made bella pregnant cause that was houw i planned it. but i had a few people pm me not liking that idea so here it is without her finding she's pregnant. so sorry to thoes who red this chapter allread ill bold the part where i changed**

* * *

I snapped my head back to meet Edwards's eyes, wide with horror. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come. 

I braced myself for the pain that was sure to impact my left side. It's amazing how true it is when people say, 'your whole life flashes before your eyes before you die.' For me it was just memories, one in particular.

"_You ready to leave?" Edward asked from across the table. I nodded shyly. We were on our first date at a little restaurant called Sugar and Spice. Edward threw down some money and stood up with me. _

"_Where to next?" I asked once we reached outside._

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here." I turned towards the voice. It was familiar and menacing._

"_Chase, Dean." Edward replied, his voice was void of emotion, but his eyes were hard. Right away, the mood he had towards them was like he knew what evil thoughts they were thinking in their head._

_Dean stalked over to us, eyeing me strangely; Chase on his heals. As they got closer Edward stuck out his arm in front of my stomach and pushed me behind him._

"_Wow, Eddie, I'm glad that you found some one else instead of going after our girlfriends, but damn! We would have at least thought you would have upgraded, not lower your standards." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Dean and Chase were inches away from us now. Dean reached behind Edward and grabbed my chin tilting my chin slightly, I slapped his hand away and Edward pushed him back._

"_Defiantly, lower standards. She must put out huh? Don'tchya you little slut?" He asked turning the statement towards me. I turned and ran, letting tears fall down my face, Edwards voice calling after me._

"_Bella! Wait!" Edward called after Bella as she took off down the street. He watched her back until he heard laughing from behind him. He turned around and drew back his fist smashing it into Dean's jaw. He whirled around and into the table before turning back towards Edward._

"_I swear to God, if you EVER upset Bella or talk bad about her at any time, any way, I will kill you both with my bare hands." His voice was emotionless but his eyes held truth with every word. Quickly Edward turned and ran down the street after Bella._

_I ran quickly, surprised that I hadn't fallen, only stumbled a lot. I ran across the street my eyes a blur from the tears. I heard tires screeching and honking that froze me in place. I turned and faced the city bus barreling down the road. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. _

_I felt a blow on my right side and then I could feel myself airborne, with arms encircling me. When all the movement stopped after another impact, I opened my eyes. _

_I looked through my tears. I was lying onto of Edward, his arms caging me. He was on his back lying on the concrete. It seemed like eternity until the silence was broken._

"_Oh god Bella, are you alright? Bella say something." I snapped out of my trance and pushed off of him. I stood and the only thing I could do was tried to walk away, though every fiber of my being was trembling. _

_I was caught my elbow and turned around._

"_Bella," Edward started. But my tears cut him off._

"_It's alright, your safe. Were not hurt." I managed to stop my sobs long enough to speak._

"_That's not it!" I cried. I could hear the buzzing of people around us. But I felt like we were the only two there at that moment._

"_What's wrong? Bella talk to me."_

"_He was right!"_

"_What?"_

"_He was right, I am lowering your standards! Look at you and look at me!"_

"_Bella-"_

"_I mean your smart and gorgeous and sweet and kind and me, I'm a plain reject. Why are you waiting your time on me!" _

"_Bella, that's not true you are- Wait, gorgeous? You think I'm gorgeous?" I felt heat creep into my cheeks. "Isabella Marie Swan, have you ever even looked in a mirror?" he asked with a smile on his face._

"_Yes, that's how I am so aware that you are-" I waved my hands towards him. "and I'm-" I waved my hands at me._

"_Well I think you need a new mirror cause yours seems to be broken." I looked down at the ground letting my hair cover my face until I heard booming laughter. I looked up at Edward, my expression a cross between glaring and confusion._

"_I'm sorry, but only Isabella Swan could have a near death experience, and only care about how she misconstrues herself when in reality, she has the face of an angel."_

As soon as the memory had finished I felt the great impact. Not from the direction I had expected though. I landed on the concrete and heard a slight crack when my head hit the pavement. I opened my eyes to see Edward's beautiful face above me. He looked different though, more angular, yet still boyish. Paler then before, but his eyes were what hit me the most. They were not the Emerald I fell in love with, they were a beautiful liquid gold color; Like topaz.

"I knew, it was you, I knew you weren't dead. I knew I would find you." I lifted my hand to drag it along his cheek. His skin was so cold and he tensed under my touch.

Suddenly the smell hit me; the rusty salty smell that had haunted me every night since Edward disappeared. I could feel the hot wet leak around the back of my head.

Seconds before I fell into the darkness I whispered "I love you Edward." and I watched as the gold turned to black, and vicious snarling lulled me to sleep.

* * *

EPOV 

"See you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course." I murmured against Bella's lips.

"Call me when you get home." She said as I reluctantly left her house. I walked around the block and took the same route I usually did to walk home when I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" I asked.

I took a step towards the trees and when I did, a woman exited them. She was beautiful inhumanly so. She was about 5'7 and had black hair that was cut at her chin. It was a little shorter at the back so it angled downwards at the front. Her skin was so pale against her hair, but her eyes surprised me, they were burgundy.

"Hello, now aren't you a handsome smelling creature." She purred as she stepped forward. Something flickered in her eyes, it was mesmerizing, I felt my head go fuzzy as she stepped closer; dragging a hand from my cheek to around my neck so that she was hanging off me.

"Why don't we get out of here? Have some fun?" she whispered in my ear. Her voice was seductive as she whipped her tongue at the hollow under my ear.

At first it was like I was frozen; but Bella's face flashed through my head.

"Umm no thanks." I said shaking the fuzziness away from my mind as I pulled her hands away from my neck.

"But don't you want me?" the woman pouted and something flickered in her eyes again. Quickly I closed mine and shook my head.

"No thanks." I turned and walked off in the direction of home when a breeze blew beside me, rustling the leaves on the ground. I pulled my eyes from the disturbance in the air back to the direction I was headed when the woman was in my face.

"Wrong answer." Her voice growled. I felt a tight grip on my throat and my feet left the floor. I was thrown backwards and landed on the ground. Before I could get up I was being straddled, hands pinned by my head.

"I see foreplay is out of the question, lets just get to the main course then shall we?"

With that she brought her head down to my neck and bit down hard. I couldn't scream from the pain. My first instinct was to call out for Bella, but if I did Bella would get hurt. So I just gritted my and waited for death.

I felt my eyes drift, and blur. What was going on?

"Mmm, you taste as delectable as you smell." She murmured.

Then next things happened quickly. I felt a flame burst through my neck and shoulders, and spread to my limbs. I bit my lip holding back the screams; when I felt where she was bighting get ripped. I opened my eyes though the tears in time to see a tall man, very good-looking like a model in his mid twenties to early thirties. He was growling and ripping at the woman as they tore at each other. It looked like to lions fighting over a scrap of meat.

The struggle didn't last long until the woman took off faster then I can blink.

"What's your name?"

"E-Edward." I managed to choke out before I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

I don't even know if it was possible to measure the amount of time I spent in the immense pain. It felt like I was set on fire, no chance of being smothered. All I know is that the pain was so strong, so consuming, it was the only thing that filled my mind. 

"Edward? How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes to look up into the face of a man. I sat up and looked around the room. The room faced south, with a wall-sized window. The view looked down on the winding river, across the untouched forest to a mountain range. The western wall was full of empty shelves. There wasn't a bed. I awoke on a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Forks Washington."

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Carslie Cullen. Do you remember anything Edward?"

"Who's Edward?"

"You."

"My name's Edward?" I thought really hard for the first time since I had awoken. I tried to think back to any memory that I could conjure up, but everything was dark and black.

It had been a month since Carslie had found me. And in that month, he had helped me train to abstain from human blood. The first time he took me hunting, he went to the mountains. He said that there would be more of a range to pick from. I found Mountain lion was the best.

It was a long and hard month but today he decided I was ready, ready to be pushed into a world with humans; but only for half a day. We didn't arrive at school till about the beginning of third.

Upon arrival, I was baffled about the mindless trivial matters that had occupied human's minds, and yet I was also intrigued by their simplicity.

Biology was interesting; I must have been a science nerd or just smart in my human life because I knew almost everything. I figured my first class would be hard, but it surprisingly wasn't. Not to mentions the desk next to me was vacant so it was easier to control myself.

Last period went by quickly; again I sat alone. I was starting to wonder if vampires just naturally repelled humans. I still had a lot to learn, a lot that confused me. I still didn't quite understand the gifts yet. My ability to read other's thoughts, It came in handy some times, but others it was an annoying pain.

I waited for everyone to leave the class. I didn't want to get caught in a hall full of humans just yet, so I waited until most were gone before heading to the parking lot.

"Edward, over here!" I turned my head to the parking lot, Alice was standing by the Volvo that Carslie bought me with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I crossed the street swiftly and headed up the row of cars will I heard some one call my name.

"Edward?" the voice was louder, frantic even. I turned and came face to face with a girl. She ran out into the street towards me when a van came speeding towards her.

When she looked at me, I was surprised. A human, close to death and yet not an ounce of fear was on her face, but instead mixed with an expression I couldn't place.

Before I knew it my legs were involuntarily propelling me forward. An intuiton that was calling to me, to save her. I had to save her. Her eyes were closed and her body tensed waiting for the impact. I dove at her knocking her out of the van's way. It didn't even stop it just kept going and raced off down the street.

I was on top of her, my arms holding her tight as I watched the van speed off. I looked down at her to see her staring back at me with awe and wonder, her eyes bright with happiness yet brimming with tears.

"I knew, it was you, I knew you weren't dead. I knew I would find you." She brought her hand up to graze it along my cheek. I tensed, suddenly aware of the smell of her, it was amazing, I have never smelt anything so sweet, and floral almost, it was amazing, and it was strong, to strong to just be blood pulsing under the surface.

"I love you Edward," she whispered before closing her eyes. I couldn't take it any longer, her blood was spilling from her head, and I wanted it.

I let my head drop down to her neck, when I was suddenly yanked off her. Emmet had me by the arms, Rosalie helping. Alice tended to the human while Jasper stayed back sending calming waves towards me. I couldn't keep my craving prominent as I thrashed in Emmett's steel grip. I was dragged off towards the car as I watched Alice struggle to compose herself enough to lift the girl up and take off in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!" Carslie and Alice were upstairs with the girl while Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and I were in the living room. I was leaning so my forehead was on the wall. 

"It's alright Edward. You didn't harm her, if anything you saved her. She was bleeding it's not your fault." Jasper laid a calming hand on my shoulder, which I removed quickly.

"I was this close to killing her. An innocent human." I slid down the wall so I was crouched on the floor, head in my hands.

"Edward, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't. It's inevitable; we can't possibly walk out of this as nothing happened. She had to have seen what I am, what we are. We can't hide that."

"She could think that it was all a dream." Rosalie added staring down at her nails.

"She knows me."

"What?" Esme perked up coming to kneel in front of me, lifting my head with her hands.

"She said she knew I wasn't dead, that she would find me, a-and that she-" they all stared at me, eyes waiting. "Loved me. I don't remember her, but I'm supposed to be dead and she's- Never mind, I have to get out of here, go somewhere." I stood quickly and raced out of the door. I knew Esme would be upset but I had to leave, I had to think. I couldn't look at the girl whose life I had almost taken. I just couldn't.

I jumped into my Volvo and raced through the streets. Staring out at the empty sky. It was twilight. The end of day, beginning of night; the safest time. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew is I had to collect my thoughts.

* * *

BPOV 

"Carslie, everything is done. The officers are on scene now."

"Thank you Alice."

"Are you sure she is alright? I mean a week is a long time to be passed out. Are you sure she's not brain dead or something? I'm sorry but the sooner we know what she knows, the sooner Edward will come home."

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" I opened my eyes slowly to see a beautiful looking man. He looked like a model and had a stethoscope around his neck; A doctor obviously. There was also a small pixie girl. She was equally beautiful; Her black hair contrasting with her pale skin. I recognized her from somewhere.

"Are you all right?" the man asked. I shifted my eyes from the girl to him and nodded my head a little, instantly regretting it for I felt the searing pain.

"You hit your head pretty hard. Fractured your skull and you bled quite a bit, understandable for a skull wound. Those bleed quite a bit." I let out a gurgle as my stomach tossed just thinking about blood.

"Isabella Swan, I'm going to ask you some questions I need you to answer alright?" I nodded slightly once again.

"How old are you?"

"S-six teen." I croaked trying to clear my throat. The pixie handed me a glass of water. My eyes were still on her, trying to remember why she seemed familiar.

"Where did you used to live?"

"Phoenix." Something flashed in both the girls and doctor's faces.

"Any relationships from Phoenix? People you left behind?" with those words, a gaping whole ripped through my chest sending shaking and on the verge of tears.

"E-Edward…" I let his name escape my lips. They froze instantly exchanging glances.

"Wait, wait. You were there!" I sat up staring at the girl. "You were calling him, and he, Edward! Where is Edward?" I threw off the covers and went to stand. Unfortunately my brain forgot to tell my legs what I wanted to do and I went falling to the ground. I never hit though. I was being held up by the girl who placed me effortlessly back into bed.

"No. No! I have to find him! What if he disappears again? I have to find him. I have to see him! EDWARD!"

"Shhh Isabella, it's alright. You'll see him soon don't worry." I froze and stared into the girls face, looking for any sign that she would be lying. Her eyes were sincere as she pulled me into a hug. With that I heard the door open. When I looked up there were four also amazingly beautiful people in the room.

"My name is Alice Cullen. This is my family, Emmett, Esme, and Carslie Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"Hello." I said quietly. "Where am I?" I whispered looking around the room.

"You are at my house. You have been unconscious for quite some time. A week to be exact."

"Charlie! Charlie, did you tell my father?" I suddenly grew panicked. They all gave me sympathetic looks. My gaze shifted from face to face. I felt the embrace on me tighten substantially, almost painfully. I winced and in a split second, Jasper was prying me free of Alice's arms. She seemed hollow. Her body lifeless eyes closed. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Isabella,"

"Bella." I corrected her.

"Bella. Bella there is something that you need to see." she looked at Carslie who nodded before she walked to a tv in the corner of the room. She turned it on and flipped a few channels.

"-ived on the scene just moments ago. A truck was found engulfed in flames in a ditch off the 101. Rescue crew managed to pull a body charred beyond recognition, but the officers believe that this is the body of one Isabella Marie Swan. A freshman at Forks high, who when missing last week. Foul play is suspected from the fact that her blood was found out side her school one week ago. Though police have no leads, some say that Isab-"

The TV screen went black and I found I was kneeling in front of it.

"I'm dead?"

"Not really, but to everyone else…"

"I'm dead?"

"Bella we ha-"

"What the hell is going on?" Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder. I felt a wave of calm through me. Something was very wrong. "_What_ are you?"

* * *

It's been a two weeks since I woke up. A two weeks since my "death", two weeks since I learned the Cullen secret. 

It was a hard two weeks. At first I thought that the Cullen's were crazy, then I thought I was crazy. For one, they claimed to be vampires, two, I believed them. I don't know why, it was probably the promise of Edward, which compelled me to do what they told me, including hiding and leaving Charlie and Renee behind. But I obliged. They were also all to eager to have me. When I asked why they would keep a human like me regardless of the past I had with Edward they would just shrug it off.

The pieces surprisingly fit. They told me how one of them had attacked him and Carslie saved them. They told me how he had been living since then, but I could tell they were keeping something from me. It was in there eyes whenever I asked when I would see him. When he was returning. They would answer soon, but there was something written on their faces that were telling me that I was hopelessly hopeful.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" Alice dance into my room. I don't think I would ever get used to the Cullen's grace and beauty, but I was trying. Realistically, how is it possible for a plain, insignificant human to feel, valuable when Gods surrounded her?

**Lately, well for a week now, Alice had been asking me that everyday, with a weird look on her face. She would bring me a platter of food, as soon as my eyes were open. Today was eggs, bacon and hash browns.**

**I knew that something was up. Lately everyone has been cautious around me watching my reactions like I was a freak behind glass. Scrutinizing my every move, reaction.**

**"Alright Alice, I've had it, I know your keeping something from me and I cant stand it. What do you know that I don't?" Alice gave me a sympathetic smile and enveloped me in a hug.**

**"You'll know soon enough Bella."**

**"so there is something!" my eyes widened substantially. I didn't think she would come out and cave so easily.**

**"We just need Carslie to… think… and then we will tell you promise. Not much longer to wait I promise."**

**That day, and the next day I was quite lonely. Carslie was talking with evevryone in the family, about something, which I assumed was about what Alice was talking about. It made me anxious. The day passed slowly and I finally decided on just taking a nap, hopefully things would pass quicker if I slept. And that I did, a dark dreamless sleep.**

* * *

When I awoke I was on a plane. It was dark. Carslie and Alice sat on either side of me; Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were in the middle row right beside us. 

"Carslie?" I whispered. Carslie opend his eyes, falling out of his faked slumber. "Where are we going?"

"Denali."

"Why, and what is Denali?"

"it's a coven in Alaska."

"Why Alaska?"

"Bella, that's where Edward is."

"Edward? I'm going to see Edward?"

"Shhh, Bella, we have something to discuss." The tone in his voice made me loose my newfound giddiness.

"What? Carslie, what's wrong?"

"Bella, don't get upset or alarmed, but there was something we neglected to tell you."

"What? Is there something wrong with Edward? Is he alright?" I turned in my seat so that I was facing him. I felt calm watch through me and I threw Jasper a grateful smile.

They were all 'awake' now, watching my every move.

"Please fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, we are now landing in Alaska, I hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with West Jet."

Alice reached over and yanked on my seat belt while Carslie spoke.

"When some people are, changed; some times like in Alice's case, you forget, well everything. Edward was also one of those cases."

"I don't un- I mean I figured he did, he had saved me. That day, if I was a stranger why would he save me?"

"We don't know Bella, he ran that day, to Denali. We hadn't had contact with him since."

"So he doesn't remember me, not one bit." Alice wrapped an arm around me reassuringly.

"We don't know Bella, but I'm sure he will sooner or later." I leaned my head on the headrest and closed my eyes shut letting tears seep through the corners. I reached at my neck and wrapped my fingers around the ring.

"Bella-"

"On a scale of one to ten, what's the possibility of him remembering me?"

"I guess it depends on the person."

"Alice, have you remembered anything? Anything at all?" she didn't answer me. She just looked away, her eyes hard. Nothing else was said as the turbulence wracked through the plane as we landed.

* * *

**A/N: i know it wasa rushed the last bit but i wanted to get it up tonight hope you like it though**


	4. Goldilocks

**A/N: it took a while and i appologise, i also appologise for not updating Obscured twilight, i just lost my wave on that one so i have been spending time on before venom so i can get the flame back.**

* * *

The ride to Denali was quick. Then again, anything involving vampires is quick. The house was large and beautiful. It looked like a mansion, must be five stories high and covered a large amount of space. Kind of like twenty houses piled onto one another four on each level.

There were archers of land stretched out as far as the eyes could see. Snow covered everything. I felt like I was walking in a winter wonderland.

"Carslie! Wonderful to see you again! And Esme, and the kids!" a voice called from the door. A beautiful woman with copper locks floated off the porch and over to us.

"Hello Carmen. Thank you again for agreeing with this arrangement."

"No problem Carslie, you and your family are always welcome." She turned to look at me; her eyes studying me carefully.

"Oh you poor child, your lips are blue. Come, come now lets get you inside before you catch your death." She chuckled before towing me into the house.

She sat me by the fire before going out to help the Cullen's with the luggage. I watched her as she walked in. her lips moving fast, but words inaudible to my ears. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as they all exchanged glances with each other and then gave me a look. Sympathy, I recognized it well.

Soon after a group of beautiful vampires appeared in the room. And my family said their hellos.

"Bella, this is Kate, Irina, Tanya, and Eleazar. We welcome you and hope you feel at home here."

I nodded and gave off a smile as my eyes darted towards every entrance, waiting to see which one Edward would walk through.

"Thank you for having us, and her. It was even difficult staying there as long as we did, and with Bella, well it was more and more complicated." Carslie shot me an apologetic look; I just smile to show that he had not offended me.

"Yes, well we don't quite understand how you decided to keep her in the first place. Mind filling in some details?" Kate spoke up. Her voice, though smooth, had a hint of raw edge that I could tell was only there because of the mood she was in. it made me regret my own presence right there.

"Edward had saved her from being hit by a car that she ran in front of. She hit her head pretty hard it looked like if we wanted to save her we would have to change her, but she did a turnaround on us. Not before we planted the evidence of her death though. We didn't know what she saw or what she would remember of that day so we just figured that it would be safer if we kept her. On top of that, she knew Edward."

"Really? How so?" Tanya asked turning to face me. I felt the sting behind my eyes as I took a breath to reply to her.

"He was my boyfriend, he asked me to marry him two days before he went missing. I was forced into Fork's because my mother wanted me to forget him." I let a tear escape my eye, but I smiled. We truly were fated to be together, if I had been able to find him after he disappeared, then maybe chance would grant me one more wish of his memory.

I looked up at their faces after my zone out and saw sadness cross every one of their eyes except for the Cullen's.

"Bella, you know that he lost his memory right?" Irina asked, her voice filled with worry. I felt Alice stiffen beside me. From the corner of my eye I saw her expression. Emotionless, she was having a vision.

"Yes, Carslie told me on the way here." I said eyeing Alice.

"Bella, there is something you should know. Edward-" Tanya was cut off by a gasp from Alice.

"Bella, come with me." Alice rose quickly pulling me up with her.

"Alice, what-" she pulled me to the nearest exit but a voice made me stronger then I thought was possible, and I was able to root myself where I stood.

"Were back!" a singsong voice yelled from behind me. it sounded so innocent and fragile, beautiful even; and then if was followed by a musical laughter that I had missed so much.

I turned to the sound of the voice to see Edward and a beautiful girl; She had long dark brown hair. it was almost black. Her eyes were a beautiful topaz, big and bright. She was about my height and had a beautiful figure. I would bet that most would say that she is even more beautiful then Rosalie; and the way Edward walked in with her, I knew he thought the same. She was in front of him his hands wrapped around her waist and she stood on his toe's his one hand was lingering up her shirt a little resting on her semi-exposed stomach.

I let out a squeak of pain as I felt the edges of the hole in my heart burn. The squeak pulled Edwards attention away from the beauty and he looked at me. Within a second his gold eyes turned black and menacing.

"Why is she here?" his voice bleak. I felt another pain once again as I wrapped my arms around my torso trying to steady my breathing. I couldn't pry my eyes off of him, him and her, together. I felt my lower lip tremble as Alice grabbed me head to put my back to him.

"Breathe, don't look Bella, just breathe."

"Edward, mind turning the melodramatics down a bit?" I heard Emmett say

"Baby, do you know her?" I heard the sweet voice say.

"No, not really." Edward replied, a lot softer then when he asked why I was here. I couldn't help it. Sobs shook my body.

"Bella shhh…" I felt Jaspers calming hand on my shoulder as my cries subsided.

"Edward. I am very disappointed. You should at least speak to her with respect. She is part of our family, and you will treat her well." Esme's voice was stern, it was a shock compared to her normal gentleness.

I heard a slight growl and then a soft voice interrupted it.

"Edward, Esme is your mom, don't growl at her. She's right. Bella is part of the family now." I felt a light hand on my shoulder and I turned to face the girl.

"Welcome to Denali. My name is Ember." She gave me a tight hug rubbing patterns into my back.

I could see the eyes of the Cullen's drift between Ember and Edward. Confusion played on their faces when Eleazar spoke next.

" We found Ember and her friend wandering near by shortly before Edward arrived. They uh…" He coughed nervously "Seemed to hit it off." Ember let me go and walked back over to Edward who was glaring daggers at me. She went up on her toes to give him a peck on the lips. Again searing pain shot through me.

"I don't know how I lived without him." she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with affection.

"Come on Ember. We will be down later." Edward said pulling Ember up the stairs.

"Edward?"

"Go have a shower."

"Why?"

"Cause you smell like _her_."

"Well I happen to think she smells delicious." Ember turned her head to wink at me while Edward forced her up the stairs.

As soon as they were out of site my knees buckled and I fell to the ground clutching myself trying to keep it together.

"We should tell him, tell him about his past."

"But Ember, he loves Ember now."

"But look at Bella, Even if he has Ember, shouldn't he at least know everything before he chooses I mean if he knows and Ember knows maybe-"

"ENOUGH!" my head perked up at the sudden outburst. I knew that was the girl. "We. Aren't. Going. To. Tell. Him. Anything."

"Bella, if we-"

"No, I have made up my mind. Tanya is right. He has Ember now and he's happy. I love him too much to ruin that. If he remembers that's great, if he doesn't, well I will be content with watching him silently. I have my memories and this. That's all I need to keep breathing." Though I tried to keep confidence in my voice, it didn't stick, I broke out into sobs once again.

"Bella, I'm sorry… Were all so, so sorry." I felt my self being lifted and it seemed as soon as it happened I was in a soft bed.

"Sleep Bella. We will figure this all out tomorrow. We will find away to make him remember." I shook my head.

"No Alice. He won't remember. And he loves Ember now."

"Bella-" Alice started. Instead I rolled over and let myself slip into a very unmerciful slumber.

_

* * *

I was running, my feet a blur against the concrete. It was dark and tears blurred my vision. I kept reaching for my neck; the chain that held my ring was gone. it was clear that I was searching for it. I stopped for a breath and noticed something in the distance. Edward was standing by the trees looking in front of him. I had the side view. The moon shone off of his face, glowing in radiance that was so unbearable, but too captivating to look away. His one hand was closed tight around something. I started walking towards him and as I was about to call out his name some one was standing in front of him. Ember looked up at him. A dazzling smile that reached beyond her eyes. Edward opened his hand and let a ring dangle from a chain. My ring. He opened the clasp and placed it gingerly around Embers neck. When they started to kiss passionately I broke out into a run. Once I was about twenty feet away I tripped. I looked down at my hands and I was covered in blood. As soon as my brain registered what I was in the ground beneath me sank into a deep pool of blood. I struggled to swim to the surface, an impossible task. I could feel my lungs burning for air as I clawed at the gooey liquid. The taste of the rust and slat invaded my mouth until I felt the dizziness and darkness that came with passing out._

I felt myself waking up as I gasped for air. I started screaming. The dream had not completely gone, and I found myself in the familiar road lying in the puddle of blood. I clawed at my arms trying to take the blood away. I screamed and screamed well into consciousness.

Screams stayed with me after my eyes opened. I was staring into nothingness. I was sitting up in my bed, and I just let my head drop into my hands as I let tears flow through me.

I wasn't even perturbed when I felt the sudden embrace of cold arms. I leaned into the chest as the person cooed calming noises into my ear as I was being rocked slightly. I could feel the cold sweat trickling down my face and a cold hand wiped it away and left it there, cooling my body down from the nightmares until I was asleep once again, but this time it was peaceful.

I woke up to the gray glow through the window. The air in the house was cool. I snuggled into the covers but that didn't help much. The room was a blue color, not happy blue, but not a sad blue either. It was just, blue with one black wall. On that wall hung paintings of places so beautiful they looked almost like photographs. I noticed a piece of paper on the dresser, and I quickly grabbed it and then rushed back to the semi-warmth of the covers

_Dear Bella,_

_Were sorry for leaving you alone like this;_

_but most of us were getting thirsty so we all decided to go._

_If you're hungry, Esme and Carmen bought you food. Go hunt!_

_Alice._

I smiled at her choice of words. I thought about it a lot actually, about becoming a Vampire. I really wanted it. I don't know why I haven't been changed yet.

Along with the wishes core immortality, I found my thoughts floating to Charlie and Renee. I could only imagine how they could have felt hearing that their daughter was dead. I shuttered at the thought. I got up and found my bag beside the bed. I took out an old t-shirt and some sweats, my bag of toiletries and other necessities before walking to the bathroom. It took a couple tries. I walked into numerous bedrooms and a library. It was next to impossible to pass it but I forced myself into having a shower first at least.

The shower was big and had one of those seats in it. The showerhead was huge. Covered well beyond the circumference of my body. I lathered my strawberry shampoo into my hair, the sweet scent tickling my nose. I let the hot water loosen my muscles that were stiff after the tossing and turning from the nightmare before.

As I washed the shampoo out of my hair, my arms seared with pain. I looked at them and could see scratches up and down my arm. Flashes of me clawing my skin to get the blood off came into view causing an involuntary whimper.

After my shower I found my way to the kitchen and 'hunted'. They must have bought the whole store. They had everything imaginable. I opened the fridge to get milk for my cereal when I saw a pineapple. I felt my mouth watering immediately as I put the milk back and returned the rice crispies back.

Once the pineapple was all cut, I brought it upstairs to the library. I couldn't believe all the books, it was like walking into a chapters. It was huge. They were all alphabetized to. I looked for one book in particular, and sure enough it was there. Pride and Prejudice. I brought the book over to a giant sofa and sat down. Instantly it felt like the couch was eating me. The cushions were so soft and comfy it was like a cloud and I felt small compared to the massive couch.

I don't know how long I was reading for but before I knew it the pineapple was gone. I stood with the book and the bowl and walked down the stairs slowly, carefully, to the kitchen and then rinsed my dish one handedly.

I was headed back upstairs when I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"Good book?"

* * *

EPOV

"Well I happen to think she smells delicious." Ember turned her head to wink at me while Edward forced her up the stairs. _That's the problem._

I pushed Ember into the bedroom and sat on the bed while she grabbed a change of clothes and skipped off to the bathroom. Once the door shut I fell back on the bed covering my face with my hands.

Some family I had. I leave because I almost kill a human, and they bring her straight to me. She was the reason I left. Are they trying to chase me away? I let out a sigh. I didn't know what to do. I knew the reason I left wasn't just because I had almost killed her; it was what she said.

"_I knew, it was you, I knew you weren't dead. I knew I would find you. I love you Edward…"_

Even though I was a monster and I hated that, I was scared, scared of knowing my past, what kind of person I was, what kind of person _she_ was. I was too afraid that I would regret my change even more or thank God that I was out of that hellhole.

Her saying she loved me didn't help much either. I mean, she was a human, and I was a vampire. She seemed so torn up even though she was rejoicing about 'finding' me. She smelled amazing, and I couldn't control myself. And I don't know, just seeing her, at the parking lot, and just now, it made me anxious, I didn't like the feeling.

I could still hear light sobs coming from downstairs and my family talking heatedly. What ever happened that made her so upset, I was curious. It couldn't be me being so… abrupt just now. I opened my mind letting the voices in. I focused hard, but never found her mind.

I glanced at the bathroom door and then got up and walked to the top of the stairs. I peeked over the banister. Bella was on the couch looking absently at the bottom of the stairs. Alice had an arm around her but her distance was a little off. Her thoughts murmured control. She must be thirsty. I focused hard on Bella but couldn't here a thing. I let a sigh escape me. Bella's eyes flickered up the steps.

Wow, good hearing for a human.

Her eyes met mine and I squinted at her trying harder, but still nothing just silence. Her bottom lip started to quiver and jaspers head perked up as he strode over to Bella. He placed a hand on hers, keeping distance also.

I stomped back to the bedroom and lay back down on the bed furious. I couldn't read her mind. This had never happened before and I didn't like it.

I could hear my family downstairs.

"We should tell him, tell him about his past."

"But Ember, he loves Ember now."

"But look at Bella, Even if he has Ember, shouldn't he at least know everything before he chooses I mean if he knows and Ember knows maybe-"

"ENOUGH!" my head perked up at the sudden outburst. I knew that was the girl. "We. Aren't. Going. To. Tell. Him. Anything."

"Bella, if we-"

"No, I have made up my mind. Tanya is right. He has Ember now and he's happy. I love him too much to ruin that. If he remembers that's great, if he doesn't, well I will be content with watching him silently. I have my memories and this. That's all I need to keep breathing."

My brow furrowed. What was _this_? I was quite surprised at her outburst. I was wondering what she was really thinking. I let out a groan. It was frustrating me more and more and I haven't even really talked to the girl.

Suddenly I felt weight on my waist and lips pressed to my lips.

"What's up buttercup?" Ember had both her hands on either side of my face.

"Nothing." I said. She frowned as her wet hair dripped off her shoulders.

"Your such a liar." She pouted out her bottom lip and I let out a small chuckle to reassure her. I took in breath and smelled her scent.

"Mmm much better." She cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious. If I kept Bella's scent on me we could have had some serious foreplay."

"You would be fine with her scent on you?"

"She's just a human. I'm actually astounded on how any of us managed to keep it together around her. I mean she smells amazing. I mean if I were a human, and a lesbian, WOW!" Ember pressed her lips against mine and I broke out into a smile. I chuckled against her lips and she pulled away abruptly.

"EWARD CULLEN! Stop what you're thinking this instant!"

"What?" I asked innocently batting my eyes.

"No three sum. ESPECIALLY not when she is a vampire."

"What are you talking about you were the one just saying how you would 'do her'"

"Yes, that's me, your not allowed. I bet she would be quite a knock out once she changes."

"She wont be. She's fine, Carslie wouldn't change her unless he needed to." Relief crossed her face.

"Ember, were you jealous."

"Of course not." I raised my eyebrows at her and she turned away quickly as we heard our names being called from downstairs. We all were going hunting.

* * *

BPOV

I was so startled I slipped on a step. I was expecting pain but instead I was held tightly against something warm. I looked up and what I saw startled me. A human in a house of vampires. Well it was only strange cause I was aware that I was the only one who was there.

For a human he was stunning. Not nearly as stunning as Edward, but stunning none the less. His hair was light brown and straight for the most part it was long enough to each his neck and it flipped up at the edges his bands swooped to the side of his face revealing the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His skin was flawless and he was tanned. Not extremely, but compared to me and vampires… He wasn't built. In fact he was quite lanky, but he was defiantly toned. He wore a black t-shirt and tight-ish jeans.

He straightened me out and I felt my neck would break looking up at him. The top of my head reached just under his shoulders. He was huge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Bella. I'm Raiden, Raiden Sterling."

"Um, it's fine?" I breathe out as my heart eased itself.

"How was your sleep?" he asked suddenly, a playful look invading his faultless features.

"Umm it was good yours?" I asked confused. He repressed a smile before turning to walk towards the kitchen. I followed him silently.

"Not good. I felt like the three bears." The corners of his mouth turned down slightly as he pouted.

"How so?"

"Well I came home to find Goldilocks sleeping in my bed." he chuckled flicking my hair. I felt my cheeks burn with intensity, which seemed to amuse him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I-" he cut me off by opening the fridge and frowning playfully.

"And she ate my porridge." He teased referring to the pineapple. "Go get changed."

"Why?" I asked skeptically while he pushed me out of the kitchen

"Were going hunting." I giggled lightly but obeyed running carefully up the stairs.

When I got back down the stairs I saw Raiden leave the house. I followed him to his car. It was a Chevy Cobalt. And it was blue. Magnificent car. Now had a new favorite.

The drive was slow-er and silent. I fiddled with my thumbs trying to figure out something to say.

"How did you end up in Denali?" I asked. He shifted his eyes to me, and then back to the road.

"It's a long story." He mumbled.

"Then drive slower." He sighed lightly and then looked at me for a moment before starting his story.

"_Go to hell." I said bleakly as I got another punch in the face. I took it._

"_So tell me, mom didn't really fall down the stairs. You pushed her didn't you? You killed her you Bastard." My voice held so much hate and venom I thought I would explode at any second. _

"_You shut up you piece of shit!" my father yelled before pulling his fist back to punch me hard in the stomach. I coughed and sputtered up blood, I could feel it dripping down my face, eye swollen, and body bruised. I fell hard on the ground and heard a crack in my ribs as my father kicked me. The second time I grabbed his leg and twisted. He fell to the ground his head by my feet and I delivered a kick and broke his nose. I took that as my chance I limped out the door and ran as fast as I could. Everything was in pain but I needed to get far, far away from him. I ran through the trees surrounding my once home, until I collapsed in a small clearing by the river. I leaned against a tree until I felt well enough to force my self to move. As I stood I heard rustling in the trees. I tensed waiting for what I thought was my father, but instead a beautiful but battered girl stumbled into the clearing. Her hair was dark and long and she was small. My age, just short. She pulled herself into the clearing before falling over. The only thing I could think of was some one like me; some one from a broken home. _

"_Are you all right?" I called to her she lifted her head weakly and her eyes stared at me in shock. I walked over to her and she curled up._

"_Back away." She said quietly._

"_I'm going to help you don't worry."_

"_No, leave quickly, I- I'm too thirsty to contro-" _

"_Hold on." I went as fast as I could manage to the river and scooped water in my hands, but by the time I got there I had lost most of it. I went back and scooped the water into my mouth then went back to her lifting her so that I was sitting and she was leaning against me. I put my mouth on hers and forced the water into her mouth. She spat it away and licked her lips. I noticed the red on her lips in the moonlight. I wiped my hand on my face and noticed I was till covered in blood._

"_I'm sorry I-" I was cut short by a growl erupting in her throat. Her eyes turned dark. She regained some power and flung me backwards. I was shocked. She looked like she was battling a monster within her. I took a step towards her, reaching out to help her._

"_DON'T I CAN'T!" she screamed when a snarl came from the bushes. Out stepped a giant creature, canine looking but as big as a grizzly._

"_Run," she whispered to me never taking her eyes of the creature. The wolf lunged at her and before I could register what I was doing I had flung myself in front of her. The large paw slashed my chest and I bit back a scream. The girl pulled me backwards and lunged at the wolf. I watched as a heated battle started between this fragile looking girl and this monstrous thing. They were growling and ripping at each other. I don't know how long the fighting continued but I was shocked nonetheless. The wolf retreated eventually running off into the night. I felt myself drift off into darkness as I felt tiny cold hands lift me gently and wind whipped past._

"Ember had always been on her own. She took a liking to me, a mere human who put himself in harms way to save her though I was the one who was worse off. She considered me a best friend…"

"But that's not what you want." His face was blank.

"Your perceptive." I felt the car jerk to a stop in front of a grocery store.

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Tell her."

"No."

"Why?" he looked at me, his eyes filled with understanding.

"Same reasons you wont tell Edward. Because You love him."

* * *

**A/N: ooo well i think Raider is going to be my favorite my own charachters. hes just so flutter lol next to Dustin Ryder that is. drool but anyways... hope you liked it.**


	5. Meet Again

**A/N: hey everyone sorry it took a while... i have only had time to write little by little and i appologize again for neglecting obscured twilight... but i still havent gotten past my clock on that one. but i still attempt to writ it every once and a while...**

**i would just like to thank everyone... i never would have thought this story would get so much attention it makes me sooo happy! well heres the next chapter i will get the next next one up quick as possible!**

* * *

I was sitting in the basket of the cart while Raiden pushed us through the isles, throwing things in occasionally. Raiden pulled the shopping cart to a halt and I flew forward.

"Endured?" he asked in disbelief. "What the hell kind of relationships have you been in?" he asked as he moved again.

"Just answer the question." I sighed.

"What question?"

"What how long was the longest relationship you endured?" My voice was annoyed and Raiden new it, but still I heard silence. I shimmied my self so I could see him behind me.

"Raiden? Are- are you blushing?" a look of pure shock and embarrassment crossed his face.

"No." he said flatly turning to 'read' a label on a can of tomato soup. "Next question." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Who's bright idea was it to play twenty question's anyhow?"

"Yours." I replied smiling. Raiden let out a groan.

"I have never had a relationship. There, happy?" I let my jaw drop and it was noticeable cause Raiden started to push the cart quickly.

"I'm- I am sorry just, are you serious?" I gawked

"What do I not look serious?" I sighed and tried to find the right words.

"No, not at all it's just… Look at you! You are so… I don't know, the first time I saw you, if it wasn't for the eyes and the skin, I could have easily mistaken you for a vampire. I would have at least thought you would have had one more relationship than Me." he tilted his head to the side, eyes confused, urging me to continue. "I mean, your just so… and I'm… I don't know… it just amazes me that I one-upped you in the relationship department while you slaughter me in the look's department."

Before I knew it I felt a slight pain in the back of my head. I stared up at Raiden Baffled. He had just hit me upside the head.

"Did I manage to knock any sense into you?" my mouth opened and closed. No response escaping my lips. "Isabella, you are blind." Was all he replied before heading for the till.

We continued our game of twenty questions till we got to the house. I grabbed a handful of groceries and he grabbed the rest.

"How about a r-race?" Raiden asked struggling with his bags.

"I can't run; I will trip easily."

"That's why you have less bags."

"Fine."

"Okay. First into the kitchen and unpacks their groceries gets to, punch the loser." I cocked a surprised look on my face. "Not hard of course."

"How is punching a good prize?"

"Fine, if I win I get to punch you, if you win… you get whatever you want."

"I still don't understand how punching me is a prize."

"I'm curious to see how large your pain threshold is." He said simply trying to get a good grip on his bags.

"Fine, on the count of three… one, two, THREE!" I took off running towards the door stumbling often. Raiden was kind of far behind while I approached the stairs to the porch. The second my foot hit the first step, Raiden had passed me and shut the door in my face, locking it. I could here his laughter on the other side.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!"

"No, it's called creative winning!" he hollered back. I pounded on the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Ember and Edward standing behind me, and the rest of the Cullen's and the Denali clan behind them. All but Edward had amused faces.

"He's desperate to see your how much tolerance for pain you have huh?" Ember laughed sliding the key into the lock. I smiled gratefully at her as I took off for the kitchen. Once I was there, Raiden had his entire groceries put away and was just putting the milk in the fridge.

"Done! Now brace yourself." I sighed and put my bags down as I tensed and closed my eyes for the impact.

The pain from the punch wasn't unbearable, but it was unpleasant. I felt a light flame through my little muscle where Raiden's knuckles connected.

"Owie…" I squeaked rubbing the point of impact.

"Hey, that's woman abuse." Alice screeched coming to my side. Raiden shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not woman abuse, I'm just not sexist." I heard laughter come from behind me, all except the one I wanted to here, Edwards laugh. It sounded like velvet, like his voice did, but when he laughs its like a beautiful melody. And his smile along with it made my heart melt. I turned to see Edward heading up the stairs. I let out a sigh and turned around only to see Raiden putting away my bags.

"I could have done that you know."

"Yes, but I don't think we need to hurt your arm any more then we already did."

I felt Emmett's large hand on my tiny shoulder as I turned to look up at him he laughed a throaty laugh.

"So how high is her pain tolerance by your standards."

Raiden put away the rest of the groceries before turning back to Emmett and I.

"Ten."

"Out of ten?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes."

"But she said 'Owie'!" Emmett said with a questioning tone.

"Yes, but." He took a step towards me so I was looking straight up at him. " She's strong enough to withstand the pain that no one sees. No one notices because she got good at bottling it up." I felt Emmett let go of my shoulder and exit the room. "She puts on a bright face for everyone, when in her heart she is dying inside." I felt tears brim my eyes. "The only place she shows her true emotions is at night in her sleep because she thinks no one will see that she's actually hurting." I broke down sobs as tremors ran through my body.

I felt Raiden's arms wrap around me. I turned my head to the side to see that all of the vampires left to give us privacy.

"You know, his mind may forget you but his heart doesn't" he whispered into my ear.

"Y-yea r-right. He looks at me like he want's to k-kill me." he pushed me back so that he was looking at me. his hands on both my shoulders holding me at arms length as he bent his head so he was looking me straight in the eye.

"He is just upset. He knows that you know about his past, and he's scared. But I know he still cares for you even if he doesn't know it." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve as I struggled to get my voice back under control.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Raiden smiled before wiping a stray tear I missed.

"Last night I got home in the middle of the night. They told me that they were going hunting and you were in my room sleeping. So I fell a sleep on the couch. I woke up to the sound of screaming. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and when I opened the door, Edward was already in there, trying to calm you down." I held my breath as my mind flashed to last night.

_I felt myself waking up as I gasped for air. I started screaming. The dream had not completely gone, and I found myself in the familiar road lying in the puddle of blood. I clawed at my arms trying to take the blood away. I screamed and screamed well into consciousness._

_Screams stayed with me after my eyes opened. I was staring into nothingness. I was sitting up in my bed, and I just let my head drop into my hands as I let tears flow through me._

_I wasn't even perturbed when I felt the sudden embrace of cold arms. I leaned into the chest as the person cooed calming noises into my ear as I was being rocked slightly. I could feel the cold sweat trickling down my face and a cold hand wiped it away and left it there, cooling my body down from the nightmares until I was asleep once again, but this time it was peaceful._

"He cares about you Bells, more then he realizes."

* * *

EPOV

Ember had pulled me up to where Bella was standing at the door.

"He's desperate to see your how much tolerance for pain you have huh?" Ember laughed sliding the key into the lock. Once it was open we all filed in. I eventually slipped upstairs to my room turning on some soft jazz music.

I lay on the bed contemplating everything. My mind flashed back to last night.

I had hunted and decided to go home early. I wasn't in the mood to associate with anyone. I reached the house and when I opened the door I noticed Raiden was asleep on the couch. Not long after I had reached my bedroom had I heard terrifying screams. Horror coursed through my empty veins as I raced to where Bella slept. She was sitting up in bed crying with her head in her hands. My body acted on impulse. I went to her and sat there with her in my arms until she fell back asleep.

I can't even begin to comprehend why I rushed to her; why I felt I had to calm her down. Even though I knew very well that the proximity between us was, difficult, for my part anyways. She smelled delectable I was surprised I managed to keep my composure just long enough to offer her comfort.

The scene and the emotions played over in my mind. I couldn't figure out the origin of these, feelings, it made me, I don't know anxious.

I sighed heavily and passed a hand over my eyes as I felt the weight on the bed shift beside me. I rolled over to see Ember on her side propped up on one elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing? Why?" her brow furrowed.

"Your listening to jazz." I lifted an eyebrow

"And?"

"The only time you listened to jazz was after you first came here. You acted then the way you are now. Sorrowful and contemplative." I exhaled and rolled onto my back my arms behind my head. "It's about Bella isn't it?" She studied my face I didn't answer. "Do you remember her now?"

"No. Can we not talk about this?" I flung my self upwards and over to the window. I laid my arm across it with my forehead resting on it.

"I'm sorry, but you can understand, I'm nervous. I hear the stories of how you and her were, I just want to know what you want. If you remember her and want to be with her-"

"I said can we not talk about this!" I couldn't help that my voice came out harsher then I meant it. Ember shrank back slightly. "I'm sorry." I pulled Ember to me and buried my face in her shoulder. "I don't remember her, and I'm not sure I want to. To know what kind of person I was, my life before this, I'm scared I will either want it, and regret what I have now, or hate myself further. I won't leave you for her, so don't worry." The last part for some reason was harder to let slid off my tongue.

Ember embraced me tighter.

"Thank you" she whispered. I heard a shark intake of breath. When I looked up all I saw was long brown hair pass my doorway.

Ember and I were in the living room watching a movie. I was lying down and Ember was on top of me.

"Eww... School tomorrow…" Ember buried her face in my chest. "Hey, where did Carslie go?"

"He went to sign Bella up for school." I mumbled. Ember lifted her head too look at me.

"What?" I asked

"And the parent's are out of the house." She eyed me suggestively before pressing her lips to mine. She straddled my waist as our tongues danced together. I heard giggling at the door, but it didn't seem to bother Ember.

"Is it dumb that I have first day jitters?"

"A little but that's okay." With that the front door swung open. I pushed Ember away and saw Bella and Raiden at the door holding bags of school supplies. They froze when their eyes saw Ember and I. Raiden didn't seem surprised at the sight, but Bella, I would have liked to see her surprised or something. The look on her face sent a shock through me that made me wince slightly. Her face was blank, and unfeeling as her eyes locked with mine. Her hands wrapped tightly around herself slowly.

"Did you guys get everything she needed for school?" Ember asked cheerily from above me. Bella just nodded.

"Bella, well you won rock paper scissors on the way home so I get to be your slave. Let's go." I watched as Raiden pried her hands from around her waist and pulled them around his neck as he hoisted Bella onto his back.

"See you later guys." He laughed before heading up the stairs. my eyes following her long after she was out of sight.

"Edward did you hear me?" I turned my head to meet Ember.

"Huh?"

"I said… 'They are cute aren't they?' we should try to set them up what do you think?"

"Sure, sure." I mumbled. She smiled happily before enveloping me in another kiss. I don't know why but something burned in the pit of my stomach as soon as she started talking about setting them up. I don't know why, but I couldn't push the feeling aside.

Ember and I stayed together until Twilight when I got up to leave.

"Want Company tonight? Of course not… that's your quiet time." Ember teased. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading to the roof.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella?" I shook my head out of it's trance. Seeing Edward and Ember on the couch like that… and what I heart Edward say earlier… if I wasn't going to give up then, I sure was now.

It was painful. Every time I saw them… intimate… it was hard grasping the fact that he had someone new. I don't blame him; it was hard enough grasping the fact he was with me while he was human; now he is even more beautiful then should be possible, why on earth would he want me when he can have her.

"Bella!"

"Yea?" I snapped out of my thoughts while Raiden waved a hand in my face.

"Were done your binders, are you okay?" I looked down to see my school supplies all together. I blushed at the fact that I don't recall putting any of the stuff together my self.

"Sorry…" I looked away but Raiden caught my chin.

"You know a good place to think is up on the roof? It's quiet and it's just about twilight now. Why don't I take you there?" I nodded as Raiden grabbed my hands pulling me to my feet. He pulled me out my bedroom window and sat me down.

"Don't fall." He laughed before heading back through the window. I didn't protest his leaving. I was actually glad, alone is what I needed right now, I could just let everything I have been keeping in go. Not that I couldn't with raiden around but I don't know it was just, easyer, free I guess.

I curled up hugging my knees with my chin on my legs. My thoughts were jumbled and I tried to sort them out, but the only thing that seemed to come to mind at that moment, were the poems Edward wrote and or recited to me.

"_The distance is not far, yet it might as well be the span of a galaxy. The time is not too long, what is an eon to the age of the universe? Perhaps I can speed time up, hasten it from its agonizingly slow pace. Perhaps I can strain myself to parts unknown, just to catch a glimpse of you, however fleeting. Absence is said to make the heart grow fonder, yet if my heart yearns any more for the sight of you, I will explode. Insanity is a comforting friend, calming me at night and allowing me to face the day. The mighty structure is put on every morning, when I get out of the shower the barricade is up. No one can glimpse the hollowness in my eyes, the starving of my soul, and the atrophy of my heart. But, at the end of the day, when the city sleeps away, the hollowness returns. My shoulders loosen, crushed by an unseen force. Movement is difficult, likened more to the elderly instead of the young. The pain returneth, brining along with it despair and anguish. My nightly sojourn climaxes in the release from reality's tenuous grip. A fitful rest awaits me, met only with another dawn without you, another day without you, another night without you. Somewhere, on small mote of dust in the farthest reaches of the Cosmos, you are sleeping also. Do you dream of me often? Do you turn corners expecting to find me? Have you turned to ask me a question, then noticed that I am gone? Has your heart been torn asunder every time you do any task that we shared? Can you find solace in looking up at the night sky, in the same manner that I do, wondering if I am thinking about you under the same night sky somewhere? Do you feel me peering over your shoulder, as I so truly wish to do? I can only hope that in this vast and uncertain world, two people feel that bond which unites them like no other, through the distance and the time."_

"Did you write that?" a voice asked behind me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. Flinching in surprise. As I did I slid down the roof and almost fell off the edge before cold arms encircled my waist. I was pulled back up so that I was lying against Edward. He shuffled to the side and released my waist when he thought I was steady.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I was just curious. I heard you and I just- sorry." He got up to leave but I grabbed his wrist surprising myself at the sudden strength I had.

"No, it's alright. No I didn't, write it I mean."

"It sounds familiar. Do you know other poems by heart?" I nodded while he took a seat back beside me, not close, there was a good foot and a half between us.

"Can I hear it?"

"It's not so much a poem as a message." I whispered peering at him from the corner of my eye. Twilight was over now, the moon brighten the sky, glistening off the snow. He nodded for me to continue.

"_I have fallen so in love with you, so much more than I said I would. I had never expected to be so vulnerable. I had spent years perfecting my walls so that nothing could break them. But then you came along; the most delicate creature and you sent my world tumbling down. And I know now that I am in way to deep that I could never escape. Time does not heal all wounds. Yet I find it surprising that though I have let this amazing being play with my heart, and I know that at any moment it could be shattered, I'm relieved, happy even with the possibilities that I feel more for you then you do for me. I love you, more then I thought it would be possible. Do you think nothing lasts forever? Upon meeting you I have been counting the days, not wanting to miss a thing. Waiting for you to love me back. I know that the moment you do, When these days are gone, when all the love we gave to each other slowly fades away, when your beautiful smile is only here as a dream, and when the words "I love you" are scripts of the past, I will always have the memories that were once moments and I will always know that no matter what, I got the chance to be loved by you._

_Please give me the chance to be loved by you, even if it's not forever."_

"Beautiful." Edwards voice was a whisper while he leaned back on his elbows. I nodded quietly and a shudder rippled through my body.

"Cold? You should go inside, your lips are turning blue."

"No! I mean I'm fine." He cocked an eyebrow at me before disappearing through my bedroom window. He reappeared with a blanket and wrapped it tightly around me.

"Thanks." He nodded silently and sat down again; Now a foot away.

"Was that for you?" he asked after a minute?

"What?"

"That message, was that for you?"

"Mmm." I answered after a minute of silence. I laid back and to my surprise so did Edward.

* * *

EPOV

"I'm sorry…" Bella's voice managed in just a whisper.

"For?"

"I ran you from your home."

"That is a ridiculous thing to be sorry for. It's entirely my fault Isabella not yours." She just shook her head in disagreement but said nothing more as we laid in silent for a little while more.

"Bella can I ask you something? Bella?" I looked over and saw that she was sleeping. I let a chuckle escape my throat before picking her up and carrying her back into her room.

I cradled her with one arm as I used the other to throw back the sheets, sliding her under the covers. As I pulled the comforter up to her neck to tuck her in I saw a glint of something.

I reached for her neck and pulled on a long chain. I carefully unclasped it from her neck. I stared at it for a long time before taking it back to my room where ember was waiting for me. Quickly I slid it into my pocket.

"You took quite a while. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go hunting quickly with me now. I just want to make sure I'm good for Monday."

"You go. I don't really feel like it." she eyed me suspiciously before kissing me fiercely on the lips then leaving. I know why, she was worried. She knew I was just with Bella and she was scared. I let out a huff as I reached into my pocket. I held up the necklace as my fingers prodded the delicate piece of jewelry. I noticed something on the inner side of the ring. _Edward + Isabella Masen _was inscribed.

"_You were never… invisible in my eyes."_

My head perked up to the voice. I was unknown about where it came from. After I listened for a moment I brought my attention back to the ring. Again a familiar voice rang through my head.

"_I want to hear it, say it again."_

"_I love you…"_

I shook my head and pushed what I heard aside.

"It was some one's thoughts. That's all." I shock my head again and put the necklace on the nightstand. I had to do something; I had to occupy myself. I left the house and went for a long run until morning.

* * *

BPOV

_I was running, my feet a blur against the concrete. It was dark and tears blurred my vision. I kept reaching for my neck; the chain that held my ring was gone. it was clear that I was searching for it. I stopped for a breath and noticed something in the distance. Edward was standing by the trees looking in front of him. I had the side view. The moon shone off of his face, glowing in radiance that was so unbearable, but too captivating to look away. His one hand was closed tight around something. I started walking towards him and as I was about to call out his name some one was standing in front of him. Ember looked up at him. A dazzling smile that reached beyond her eyes. Edward opened his hand and let a ring dangle from a chain. My ring. He opened the clasp and placed it gingerly around Embers neck. When they started to kiss passionately I broke out into a run. Once I was about twenty feet away I tripped. I looked down at my hands and I was covered in blood. As soon as my brain registered what I was in the ground beneath me sank into a deep pool of blood. I struggled to swim to the surface, an impossible task. I could feel my lungs burning for air as I clawed at the gooey liquid. The taste of the rust and slat invaded my mouth until I felt the dizziness and darkness that came with passing out._

The same dream haunted me as I clawed at my bloodstained arms once again. I could hear a voice calling me in the distance, and I hoped to god it would wake me up soon.

"Bella, time for s- Bell? Bella!" I heard a growl from some where in the darkenss.

"Alice go now!" I heard a door slam and the growling stopped.

"Bella, Bella wake up look at me." I was slowly waking up. My eyes focused and I saw Raiden above me his hands pining mine. "Shhh it's okay; It's okay."

"Oh God," I mumbled when I smelt the scent of blood. My stomach flipped. I heard a ripping of fabric and I saw Raiden dump water from the nightstand and soak a piece of his shirt. He ripped another and soaked it.

"Hold it over your mouth." He ordered. I did as he said while he used the other cloth to wipe away the blood that was on my arms. I looked up at him as he tended to my scratches. His eyes were hard and serious. They didn't belong to him. They weren't the playful cheery eyes I had grown accustom to over the past couple days. They were deep and mature.

"Come on." He hoisted me in his arms and carried me to the bathroom.

"Thanks." I croaked, my voice raw from screaming.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked his voice serious.

"Just a dream." He searched my eyes long and hard before letting out a sigh.

"Have a shower. We will leave when your done." I nodded as he shut the door. I sighed deeply and looked into the mirror. My face was read and eyes were bloodshot. I looked like hell.

I turned on the water and stripped down. I quickly washed my hair and then moved on to the soap. I reached for the chain around my neck to pull it out of the way so that it wouldn't get caught in the washcloth.

My heart stopped right then. My mind flashed to last night when I nearly fell off the roof. It must have fallen off. I jumped out of the shower and threw on the housecoat that was in there before running downstairs.

"Bella?" many voices sounded confused but I didn't dare stop. I tore open the door and ran to my window. I wasn't even aware of the burning sensation in my feet at I was knee deep in now. I tripped through the snow until I was where I was sure I would find the necklace. I dropped down on all fours and dug through the snow.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"My ring! I have to find it!"

"Bella your ridiculous you're half naked get inside!"

"No I have to find it please!" I felt arms tare me from the ground. Emmet had thrown me over his shoulder as Jasper tried to calm me.

"Please, please. No please I have to find it. It's the only thing I have. Please."

"Don't worry Bella we will find it." Alice smiled at me. Esme tugged on Rosalie and Emmet to come out side and look for the necklace.

Carslie wrapped me in a blanket as Alice ran to get me clothes.

"What were you thinking? You could have caught pneumonia! Your soaking wet and half naked what were you thinking?" I was surprised and a little scared from Raiden's out burst. I just stared at him blankly. Finally his expression softened and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Bell's we care about you that's all… we will find it don't worry."

"Come on Bella, lets go get you dressed." Alice lifted me to my feet and pulled my hand up the stairs.

I can't believe I lost it. I can't believe I didn't notice it till now. That was the only thing I had left on the old Edward. The only thing I would ever have. How I could be so careless with the most important thing to me next to Edward, well that complete baffles me.

* * *

**A/N: don't be angry at Edward... for taking the necklace its a goodish thing! sortof kinda, not really but close!**


	6. Premonition

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter... BY THE WAY IMPORTANT! i will be taking a little time off writing obscured twilight and before there was venom to try and start the sequel for After Glow. people have been asking for it and i have to admit i needed some help on some details, but i am going to try and start it as soon as i can get my creative juices flowing.. hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

BPOV 

When we arrived at the school Ember and Edward were already there waiting for us. As soon as I saw Him with one arm wrapped around Ember's tiny waist I let out a squeak of pain. Seeing them together and not having the necklace made it seem like I had made up the whole thing. Imagined my plain ugly self with this beautiful God like creature.

I felt something warm grab my hand and I looked up to see Raiden smiling warmly down at me. he squeezed my hand reassuringly as he pulled me along with everyone to where Edward was waiting. Edward's eyes flickered to Raiden and I and then his hold tightened on Ember as she smiled up at him affectionately.

"Shall we go get our classes?" Alice's voice was pleasant and cheery attempting to lighten the mood. We all filed off into the school and headed towards the registration office.

"Hello may I help y-" the chubby woman at the counter was cut off. No doubt she lost her thought once she saw all the beautiful faces.

"Hello we are the Cullen's, Sterling, Hale, and Ryan."

"And w-witch is witch?" the woman stuttered.

"Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Raiden Sterling, and Ember and Isabella Ryan." Ember flashed me a smile as she said our last name and I tried to smile and look convincingly pleased.

Once we got our schedules and left the office Ember looped her arm in mine.

"I hope you don't mind. I never had a sister! We can be pretend twins!" Ember squealed excitedly as we found our way to our lockers. Raiden's was right by mine.

"Well, Isabella Ryan. Fancy meeting you here." Raiden joked as we put our things in our lockers.

"Shut up." I joked letting a small smile form on my lips.

"We will find it. It couldn't have just walked away. We will find it Bella." I just nodded staring straight into my locker.

"What do you have?" Raiden asked peeking over my shoulder.

"Math, English, Biology, and Gym…" I groaned at the last subject and Raiden laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be there and make sure you don't kill yourself with a racket." I laughed and shut my locker door.

"It's not the racket I'm worried about, it's tripping over my own two feeeee!" My foot caught the corner of the hall and I went tumbling forward and landed in to something hard. I looked up to see Edward holding me up.

"Are you alright?" Ember squealed bending down to grab my books. I felt my bottom lip start to tremble as Edward raised his eyebrows waiting for my answer.

"She's fine, she was just practicing for gym. What classes does everyone have?" I exhaled as Edward let go of me and I took a large unconscious step away from him. Though it hurt not to be with him, it hurt far worse to be close to him but not close enough.

"So what classes do you have Bella?" Ember asked Smiling at me. Once I told her she got excited.

"We have English together with Edward! This is going to be great!" With that the bell rang and we were off in our own directions.

I dragged my feet to my math class and could feel the blush in my cheeks grow as I walked into the classroom; all eyes on me.

"Ah you must be Isabella Ryan, Please take a seat. Carter Morgan. Put up your hand." I looked for the boy and sure enough there in the corner was an empty seat next to Carter Morgan. He was quite built, kind of beefy but not in a sick way. His dirty blonde hair was a mop on his head. And his smokey gray eyes made him look more dangerous then his muscles did. He flashed a smile at me that made me blush more. Not cause of the smile, but just the hint of something behind his pearly whites.

"Carter Morgan, nice to meet you." He held out his hand, which I took. He was huge up close. My hand lost in his.

"Hi?" I whispered shyly. that made him laugh.

"Where did you come from?"

"Forks Washington." He nodded in understanding

"You're the one with the big family right? Like 20 families in one."

"We were all adopted, kind of like a foster home. We moved here for a bigger place."

"What happened to your parent's if you don't mind me asking." My mind raced for something to say but I couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago. I don't remember anything really. Carslie just found us all. His wife wanted children but the ones they found always had siblings so it was a package deal I guess."

"Yea, word travels fast around here. Everyone's talking about how your all coupled off within the house."

"Not all of us." I felt my hands tremble. And Carter let out a breath

"But you want to be right?" I looked at him curiously and he had amusement on his face. Once class began we didn't speak.

"See you Bella." Carter winked.

"BELLA!" I turned as I exited the classroom after waving good-bye to Carter; to be arm looped with Ember who had Edward around the waist. "Oooo you are already popular with the boy's this is so exciting!" I flicked a glance towards Edward and his face was stiff and averted. Looking aimlessly through the halls over the heads of students. I forced a smile at her and she smiled widely back.

"English class!!!" she sang pulling us off in the direction of the English hallway.

"Today is free expression. I would like you all to quickly compose a poem it doesn't need any pattern just something you believe. For the topics life, love, disappointment and acceptance. You can do one of each or combine all three into one poem. You have till 30 minuets before the end of class and then we will share them."

I didn't even think as my pen wrote words on the blank page.

"Bella!" Ember's voce pulled me out of my daze and I stared up at her wide-eyed. She was staring down at the page. Quickly I scanned over what I had written.

"Your amazing! I'm still stuck on how to start it your already done!"

"I had a good teacher where I came from." I snuck a glance at Edward who was staring at me curiously. The desks were face to face in groups of 3 with making a pyramid.

Sometimes I remember  
When we were together  
Everything was perfect  
In each and every way  
You loved me forever, and more each day  
I should have known  
It was too good to be true  
I held my head high  
And tried not to cry  
I thought about our memories  
And every single kiss  
The times I had you So tight in my arms  
And knew that it was true  
That I'd love you forever, even silently,

That's what I'll do.

"Alright let's start reading them… let's start with… Mr. Cullen!" Edward pushed back his chair and glided to the front of the room.

"_**There are only four questions of any value in life… What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for? And what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love."**_

My jaw dropped as Edward looked up from the page and strode over to us. Ember let out a small growl at the other girls in the class who were gushing over Edward's romanticism.

"Ember are you okay?" Edward whispered as he took the seat across from her

"All you had to do was write a poem! Not make the entire female population fall in love with you!" Ember spat. I felt dizy, my lower lip started to tremble.

"Ember Ryan, are you… Jelou-" Edward froze for a moment and then he looked over to me.

"Bella?" he asked I gulped hard and stood up abruptly causing the class to fall into silence.

"I'm not feeling well may I be excused?" I hollered. The teacher let me go but not before asking some one to escort me but I shook her offer off.

I took off out of the classroom and ran into some one and went flying backwards.

"Whoa Bella are you okay?" I looked up to see Carter. He grabbed my upper arms and lifted me to my feet. I nodded weakly.

"No your not. What happened." Carter asked taking a step towards me. I was suddenly aware of how close to me he was and I shuddered.

"Bella?" I turned my head to see Raiden at the end of the hall. He rushed over to me, and Carter to a step back.

"Bella are you okay? Ember called and said you weren't feeling well."

"The boyfriend." Carter muttered under his breath. Raiden whipped around to glare at the guy.

"Best friend, but close enough. They both mean the same thing. Stay the hell away from her. Come on Bella." Raiden pulled me off quickly towards the cafeteria just as the bell rang for lunch.

"Raiden?"

"Stay away from him. I don't like him." the darkness of Raiden's eyes made me not dare to question him.

We found a table in the back corner and quickly our family got to us and sat down. As everyone chatted about their day I felt Edward's eyes staring at me intently.

"Bella are you feeling better?" Ember asked reaching across the table to touch my arm in a friendly gesture.

"Much thanks." Soon the bell rang and I was off to biology Edward trailing slowly behind.

I took a seat at a table and Edward sat beside me and I still felt his eyes watching me.

"What?" I asked a little frustrated.

"I don't know." Edward answered honestly turning his gaze to his hands.

"Where did that come from?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"The poem you wrote. How did you come up with it?"

"I don't know I just wrote it. Why?"

"No reason. It was good." I looked forward as the teacher started her lesson while I let the disappointment sink in.

* * *

EPOV 

"Ember Ryan, are you… Jelou-" Sudenly something flashed though my mind like I would be watching a film, only through a persons eyes.

"_Awe Bella. Please don't be angry!" She stormed off away from the school and down the street._

"_No."_

"_Oh come on Bella, it was for poetry class."_

"_Exactly poetry class!"_

"_I don't quite understand the gravity of the situation." She let out a sigh and turned towards the park, and climbed up so she was sitting at the top of the curly slide._

"_It was poetry class. And your poem was too… quixotic." she struggled to find the right word. "__**There are only four questions of any value in life… What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for? And what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love."**__ she mocked as i stomped up the playground to stand behind me._

"_I can't help it if I'm a hopeless romantic."_

"_No you cant, but you can help hiding that side of you, instead of making all of the girls in our English class fall for you."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, are you… Jealous?" her face flushed._

"_No!" she shouted a little to quickly._

"_You are, and you're blushing!" I chuckled as I pulled back a lock of her hair. Quickly she pushed off down the slide. Not quick enough though. As she was half way down I jumped from the top back down to the gravel._

_Once she hit the bottom of the slide, I raced in front of her putting both my hands on either side of her body, blocking any chance for escape._

"_Go away…" she pouted pushing on my chest. _

"_What if I had a way to redeem myself?"_

_she cocked an eyebrow, waiting for me to try._

"_**The distance is not far, yet it might as well be the span of a galaxy. The time is not too long, what is an aeon to the age of the universe? Perhaps I can speed time up, hasten it from its agonizingly slow pace. Perhaps I can strain myself to parts unknown, just to catch a glimpse of you, however fleeting. Absence is said to make the heart grow fonder, yet if my heart yearns any more for the sight of you, I will explode. Insanity is a comforting friend, calming me at night and allowing me to face the day. The mighty structure is put on every morning, when I get out of the shower the barricade is up. No one can glimpse the hollowness in my eyes, the starving of my soul, the atrophy of my heart. But, at the end of the day, when the city sleeps away, the hollowness returns. My shoulders loosen, crushed by an unseen force. Movement is difficult, likened more to the elderly instead of the young. The pain returneth, brining along with it despair and anguish."**_

_I leaned in towards her causing her to edge away from me, which resulted in her lying back on the slide. _

"_**My nightly sojourn climaxes in the release from reality's tenuous grip. A fitful rest awaits me, met only with another dawn without you, another day without you, another night without you. Somewhere, on small mote of dust in the farthest reaches of the Cosmos, you are sleeping also. Do you dream of me often? Do you turn corners expecting to find me? Have you turned to ask me a question, then noticed that I am gone? Has your heart been torn asunder every time you do any task that we shared? Can you find solace in looking up at the night sky, in the same manner that I do, wondering if I am thinking about you under the same night sky somewhere? Do you feel me peering over your shoulder, as I so truly wish to do? I can only hope that in this vast and uncertain world, two people feel that bond which unites them like no other, through the distance and the time."**_

_I was so close it would have been suffocating, but it was completely the opposite. Her breathing grew heavy and forced. I was hovering overtop of her while she looked up at me. My arms still on either side of her. her legs which were hanging off the end of the slide were in between mine firmly planted on the ground._

"_Whatever I had said in English class was holding back Bella. Only you are ever meant to hear these words because you are the only person I mean them whole heartedly too."_

"_Bella, I l-" _

"_You didn't write that." I froze still inches from her face _

"_Andrew Shroads did." she narrowed her eyes attempting to look as displeased as possible._

"_Yes but that's how I feel. Tell me Bella, if I were to recite to you the words that I had sowed together for you, would you willingly accept them?"_

"_**I have fallen so in love with you, so much more than I said I would. I had never expected to be so vulnerable. I had spent years perfecting my walls so that nothing could break them. But then you came along; The most delicate creature and you sent my world tumbling down. And I know now that I am in way to deep that I could never escape. Time does not heal all wounds Isabella. Yet I find it surprising that though I have let this amazing being play with my heart, and I know that at any moment it could be shattered, I'm relieved happy even with the possibility that I feel more for you then you do for me. I love you Bella, more then I thought it would be possible. Do you think nothing lasts forever? Upon meeting you I have been counting the day's not wanting to miss a thing. Waiting for you to love me back. I know that the moment you do, When these days are gone, when all the love we gave to each other slowly fades away, when your beautiful smile is only here as a dream, and when the words "I love you" are scripts of the past, I will always have the memories that were once moments and I will always know that no matter what, I got the chance to be loved by you.**_

_**Please give me the chance to be loved by you, even if it's not forever."**_

"_Edward, I don't think I'm… ready for… that… Love I mean… not from my side anyways. Do you understand?"_

_I felt pain in my chest and I turned around. Next thing I knew rocks were being thrown at me_

"_That was ridiculously unnecessary Be-" when i turned around to reprimand her, she reached up for the collar of my jacket with both hands pulling me back down to me. my reaction was slow so i could brace my landing and ended up pushed against her._

_She kissed me passionately pulling her hands to my hair. i pulled away after a moment gasping heavily._

"_So was that but I don't see you complaining about that one." she mocked while gliding her fingers down a portion of my neck. I shivered under her touch_

"_I really can't read you. Normally, I feel like I can see into a person, read them like a book but you, it's like trying to read Latin. And then the things you say, I just don't get it, you say one thing you do another. You think something, but you edit it like crazy, I never know what you mean when you say it…"_

"_Edward, I'm really not that complex. I like you, a lot. I'm just not ready to, get that emotionally attached. I'm breakable Edward, you're going to have to be patient." _

I got out of the trance and my eyes flashed to Bella. Her lower lip was trembling like she was about to cry.

"Bella?" I asked. Steadying the shakiness in my voice. I don't know why I was calling her name. Whether it was to discuss what just happened or why she was shaking.

"I'm not feeling well may I be excused?" she hollered and then took off out of the class room.

I stared after her unable to rip my mind from whatever just happened to me. it was like a vision.

"_Bella, I l-"_

"Edward? did you hear me?" I snapped out of the trance to see Ember waving a hand in my face.

"What?"

"I asked if you think she is okay?"

_I wonder how Bella would react if I- damn, the boyfriend._

The thoughts rang through my brain and a growl emitted from my throat. Suddenly I cut ff the noise and my eyes grew wide. I dropped my head in my hands.

"Edward? Baby, are you alright?" Embers hand slipped onto my thigh and squeezed lightly trying to comfort me. But why the hell was I reacting that way in the first place, why the hell was I seeing things like that? Was it the past?

"I'm fine." Ember didn't look convinced but she let it go. Finally the bell rang for class. We made our way to the cafeteria and met up with everyone. Bella and Raiden were at the back corner and Bella had her forehead on the table arms wrapped around it. Raiden was on her side with his arm around her stroking her side reassuringly.

I sat down with everyone and she looked up but kept her eyes averted. I could help it. I was staring at her, trying to reenact the premonition I had in English. Soon the bell rang and I got up swiftly after Bella. We walked silently to the bio lab and the teacher ushered us to our seats. Still absentmindedly I stared at her, waiting for another image to tell me it wasn't just some hallucination.

"What?" she asked, her voice filled with frustration. I stared down at me hands.

"I don't know."

"Where did that come from?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"The poem you wrote. How did you come up with it?"_ Tell the truth._

"I don't know I just wrote it. Why?" I asked sitting up to stare at her. Hoping she would give something away. Instead she closed her eyes for a quick second, as if in that moment of darkness she was able to take all her emotions and lock them in a vault. Completely compose herself.

"No reason. It was good." She looked forward after that and so did I. As the teacher started the lesson, I let the disappointment sink in.

* * *

BPOV 

We reached home and Esme already had food on the table for Raiden and me. it was only 4:30 and the sun was already setting. Yay for Alaska. I ate the food quickly. I wanted to get back on the roof. I decided I was going to drill Edward if he came up tonight. He was starting to remember… I just needed to know how much. So I didn't get my hopes too high.

Quickly I ran upstairs and out through my window very carefully. I lay back and propped my hands behind my head waiting for darkness to creep further. After a moment of darkness I sat up. _Ask him to come out._ The voice urged. I crawled back to the window and went through it.

I walked to Edwards door and hovered my hand around the doorknob, but suddenly I turned around and walked back towards my room. _No, just do it. _I turned again towards Edward's room and after a moment of hesitation I opened the door.

"Edward, I-" I was cut off. Edward was laying back on the bed his button up shirt undone revealing his perfect chest while Ember straddled him wearing only her bra and… My necklace.

"Bella," Edward breathed as I stared at the jewelry around her neck, sparkling in the glimmer of the room. Ember jumped up and raced to me, completely unaffected by the fact that she was half naked. She held the ring up.

"Isn't it beautiful? Edward's such a sweet heart." I reached for it and held it, stroking my fingers across it and touching the engraving on the inside.

"Yea, he is. Congratulations. Sorry to interrupt." With that I turned and headed back to my room. I went to shut the door but some one was holding it open.

* * *

EPOV 

We arrived home and I could smell food from the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and Ember sat with me.

"She seems strange today, more cut off and quiet then usual." I nodded and stared at the TV. Bella exited the kitchen quicker then anticipated and raced up the stairs only stumbling a little.

"I'm going to get changed." Ember said before kissing me and prancing up the stairs. After a moment I heard a small shriek and _Oh my god_ was running through my head in Ember's voice. I darted up the stairs and threw open the door.

"Ember?" I asked only to turn around abruptly. Ember's back was to me, and her hands reached to the back of her neck like she was fiddling with something. I turned quickly in shock. We have never slept together; I have never even seen her with out any article of clothing off. She never forced me. for some reason whenever we got close it didn't feel right and she was fine with that. So seeing her so exposed was quite a shock. Next thing I knew I was flying back onto the bed; door being closed.

Ember opened my shirt while kissing me passionately. Something in the pit of my stomach tightened. It didn't feel right.

"Ember?"

"You meant it when you said you would never leave me." Ember said between kisses. I pushed her back to look at her face.

"Ember what's go-" my eyes flashed to her neck. Dangling from it was the necklace, Bella's Necklace. I had utterly forgotten.

"Ember, I think you-"

"I love you Edward!" she kissed me hard again and I tried to push her off.

"Ember! That's not you-" she put her hand to my mouth.

"This makes me so happy Edward you have no idea how much I wanted this." She touched the necklace before letting her hand drift to my belt buckle.

Suddenly a smell filled the room. It was floral and heavenly and my mouth started to water.

"_Are you sure?" her face flushed but she nodded vigorously. After a moment I brought my lips to hers and then carried her up the stairs. When we got to the top she wiggled out of my arms and once she was on my feet she turned me so that I was up against the wall._

_My hands went to her waist as she kissed trails up my neck. I shuddered as a gasp escaped my lips. I flipped around and walked her backwards towards her room until her back hit the door. She was pinned as I kissed her again. At first the kiss was cautious but then grew urgent. Our lips moved against each other while she tangled her hands in my hair. I pulled her to me to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to let me in._

_She let her hands loose from my neck and dragged them slowly down to my stomach. She slowly pulled up my shirt. I pulled away from her lips only to take off the shirt then rushed back into the kiss. My one hand opened the door while the other was around her back up her shirt slightly. I walked us into the room as I lightly dragged my fingers across my stomach causing my toes to curl and my breath to hitch._

"_Breathe, Bella." I whispered, placing my forehead on hers. She did as I told and then came back to kiss me and I walked her till we were right at the bed then I pulled away._

"_Isabella, Are you 100 sure this is what you want. I don't want you do feel forced, and I don't want you to have the possibilities of any regrets."_

"_Edward, I am 100 sure. And I-I love you, there is no possible way I could regret this." A million emotions shot through me in a second and my heart started to swell_

"_You- you love me?" I asked hoping to God she ment what she said_

_She blushed and just nodded her head._

"_I want to hear it, say it again."_

"_I love you…"_

"_Again…" I took her face in my hands_

"_I love you so much…"_

"_Again…" I whispered. I couldn't get enough of her voice, and saying the words I have been dying to here made me that much happier._

"_Edward Anthony Masen, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" she shouted happily as a tear escaped her eye. I kissed the path it made along her cheek._

"_Isabella, Thank you. My Isabella Marie Masen." I pulled out a blue velvet box as I knelt down, sitting her on the bed._

" _I had bought this with the intention of giving it to you one day, then I decided to give it to you for your birthday. But now, after you uttered those words, I can give it to you how I intended it." I opened the box. Inside was a ring. It was white gold with gold design through the ring. A small heart shaped diamond was placed in the center with two smaller emeralds on the sides and then an even smaller topaz jewel on the out side.._

" _I also got this," I held up a white gold chain "so that if you don't want Renee to question you, you can wear it around your neck. I know we are only sixteen, but I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I don't care if we run off tomorrow to Las Vegas, or if we wait until we graduate, I just know I want to be with you always. Bella, will you be with me forever, Be mine forever for all eternity. No matter what?" she didn't say anything she just nodded and I place the ring on her finger._

_Quickly she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her so that I was lying on top of her. My hands and lips roaming everywhere they wanted and hers freely doing the same._

"Edward, I-" My head whipped to the door and there she was. The beautiful girl from my memories. Suddenly my gut flipped and I felt like I was going to throw up. Guilt washed over me

"Bella," I breathed. But she wasn't looking at me anymore. Her eyes were stuck on Ember's neck. _Damn it!_

"Isn't it beautiful? Edward's such a sweet heart." She reached for it and held it, stroking her fingers across it and touching the engraving on the inside.

"Yea, he is. Congratulations. Sorry to interrupt." With that she turned and headed back to her room.

"Ember, hold on." I said pushing her aside once she came back to the bed. she nodded happily staring at the necklace. I took off down the hall and pushed the door open as Bella was closing it.

"What the…?"

"Bella, wait?"

"Yes Edward?" she asked her face blank. Another pain flew through me to see her so lifeless. What ever I have been seeing and feeling still didn't feel real, but I was acting on impulse now, like some one else was controlling me.

"About the neck lace, I'm sorry I-" She lifted her hand to silence me.

"Edward it's fine. That necklace is meant for _two_ people who love each other. I wish you and Ember all the best." Her voice was full of force and tension as she smiled and pried my fingers off the door shutting it behind her.

_But I think the one I love is supposed to be you…_


	7. Familiars

**A/N: sorry it took a while to upload this, but i was rather depressed from a flame i got for this story, now just incase that person is reading this, this is my messge to them. allright... i aPPologize that my spelling isnt perfect enough for you, and yea i'm human i make mistakes, we cant all be 'perfect' spellers. and my Spell check doesn't check everything correctly, infact when i type Carlisle, my spell check automaticly corrects it to Carslie, and as if i am going to to through my story and change everything. You don't like my names, fine, but i do, so keep comments like that to yourself. as for calling me an idiot for writting Apologize with two p's, you know what i do this for fun and i type fast its out of habbit that i type double letters. you might think you were being helpful, but maybe if you werent just a jerk about it then i would have taken all of you input into consideration, what you did was just rude. i write for fun, i'm not aiming to be a freaking author so if my spelling sucks and my words are jumbled so what. it's for FUN not real i write for my pleasure so if i " rote lyke this and speell weird for you 'your' just going to have to live with it. or don't read my story." your not helping anyone by correcting there story's and making it sound like they are a failure in their reviews. so i would appreciate it if either you stopped all together or were at least nice about it. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM not bash their story untill they are depressed. Thanks...**

**AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE! hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the wait, i will get the next chapter up as soon as i can.. schools almost over for me so that means more chapters... yay!**

* * *

BPOV

I shut the door in Edward's face and let myself slide down the door until I was hugging my knees tight trying to keep myself together.

"Edward?" I heard Ember call. My head started to spin. This was my nightmare; My ring, around Ember's finger. It was the only thing that made my life seem real, my love seem real.

I couldn't take it. I decided. I wanted to run.

* * *

EPOV 

"Edward?"

"Coming." I whispered. Sure that Ember heard. I walked back into the room silently and when I looked at Ember her shirt was back on and she was fingering the ring that was now in her hands.

"I made a mistake didn't I?" Ember asked staring at the engraving I stayed silent while she stood and put the ring back in my hand closing my fingers around it. I looked at her curiously.

"I know you bought it for her in your human life. She deserves to have it. It's hers anyways. I don't need a ring, I have you and always will just like you promised. 'Even if you remember'." She kissed my cheek and brushed passed me to head downstairs and I stared after her. _What if I can't keep that promise…? What if my memories turn to feelings? What do I do? _

I shook off the thoughts and headed back to Bella's room and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Bella? I'm sorry, just open the door please." Still no answer.

"Bella?" I knocked again. After a couple of seconds I threw open the door. The window was open and the curtain was blowing in the breeze. I walked to the window and looked out it but I didn't see Bella. I got out onto the roof and looked around. The snow was thick, you could barley see a thing. I looked down the side of the roof to see an indent, like a body fell into the snow. Faintly I could see footprints in the snow but the blizzard was covering them up.

"Bella?" I yelled growing panicked. The wind whipped at me the weather menacing. I took off downstairs to where the family was.

"Bella's gone!" I yelled slightly out of unneeded breath.

"What?" many shouted Raiden spoke next.

"Bella's Necklace. You found it?"

"I had it and she thought I gave it to Ember. Now she's gone." Raiden didn't say another word. He went as fast as possible to the coat rack grabbing his and Bella's jacket and the keys for the jeep and he took off into the blizzard.

Emmet, Jasper, Alice and I took off after Raiden. Carslie stayed behind so that whoever found Bella first could bring her back just incase she was suffering from frost bit or hypothermia.

_Please Bella, Please be safe._

* * *

BPOV 

"They say if you love someone you'll set them free, but if they return then love is meant to be.

If he wants another woman by his side, to hold him close at night, that's fine, I'll swallow my pride and allow love to die.

I might ask myself, What is life without love? But then again, What is life in fear of losing love? The life in fear of losing love is in fact throwing away the only thing she needs, the only thing she sees, the only thing she breathes. Love does not envy and Love does not fear. Love is the act of bringing something out inside of someone and letting it shine for the whole world to see. And trust me the whole world will see.

How bad can life be when the one who matters more then me is smiling? Because it is this moment I find peace, when he's grown his own wings and is pleased to find new things. And I'll show him these days I've changed my ways, and I'd die for him and I'm sure he feels the same but when truth be told it was him who got pushed away. And I can't ruin another day because so few of you have seen this side of me but trust me this side of me is here to stay.

My friends I beg I asked myself this question and I'm asking you to ask yourselves the same...

When Love is about making him happy...  
What is Life Without Love?

-I don't know" I sat in the shelter of the trees after a good ten minutes of running. I sat down and recited the first thing that came to mind. A song that I used to think was moving, but now it was torturous, seemed that the band 1Life wrote it for me knowing what my future held. I let tears fall down my face as I buried my head in my hands. After letting loose my tears, I got up and started moving again.

Deeper and deeper into the trees I ventured until I heard noise; loud like a bunch of animals, howling, roaring. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me; Through the trees stumbling over hidden logs and falling into snowdrifts, until I could see a clearing in the distance.

The noise was closer now, urging me to run faster and I did; right out into the middle of the street.

I was frozen as two headlights were speeding for me. My legs couldn't move me from my spot. When I tried, my knees buckled and I dropped into the pathway of the car.

I heard it stopping and a door opened but I lay in the snow finally realizing how freezing cold I was; everything was numb.

"Bella?" the voice was familiar but I could place it. I heard the noises gain but in it I heard laughter. I told my limbs to move but they wouldn't.

"Shit." The voice called. I felt my body lifted from the cold snow into warm arms that seared my ice-cold skin. I felt the cushions of a car underneath me, and a door slammed. Quickly I heard a door open again and the cold air blew into the cab. I shivered and my teeth chattered uncontrollably. I felt my head being lifted and place onto what felt like a hard pillow.

An engine roared to life and I felt the movement of the vehicle. Hot hands wrapped around my iced fingers. I forced my raw red eyes open too look at my surroundings and I looked up into the face of my savior.

"Carter?" I choked. And he glanced down at me.

"Shhh Bella it's okay your fine now. Damn it!" I felt the car slow to a stop.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's just the snow, my car cant keep going the snows too deep." Carter sat me upwards as I leaned my head forward on the dash. I was exhausted.

"How long have you been out there?" his deep voice echoed through my head.

"Couldn't ssssay." My teeth chattered. I felt the zipper on my sweater open and Carter peeled it off and pulled me against his body. He was shirtless as he wrapped his arms around me, his skin blazing against my frozen body.

"You're burning," I protested pulling back but he held me to him tighter.

"You would go into hypothermic shock if we don't heat your body slowly." I relaxed in his arms unable fight the sleep that took me over.

I awoke to the sound of shouting. My body being picked up and out into the snow I shivered and tightened against some ones chest.

"Fine, thank you for helping her. But like I said stay the hell away from her." I heard a car door slam and the gas pedal was gunned.

"Raiden?" I looked over at him. His face was angry and his Eye's hard.

"What were you thinking?" his voice bleak. I flinched.

"I wasn't, I just knew I wanted to run." I leaned on the window and watched the snow covered trees blur past.

"Do you realize that we were all scared to death?" his voice boomed making me draw back in fear.

We pulled up to the house and Raiden rushed to my car door to carry me into the house.

"I can walk" I insisted, but Raiden just picked me up Bridal style and carried me into the house.

"Oh thank goodness!" Esme sighed rushing towards me to hug me while I was still in Raiden's arms.

"Ill go find the other's" Ember said rushing outside. Carslie came over and checked my vitals. Once he said I was fine Raiden carried me up the stairs to my bedroom and sat me on the bed. He tossed some warm pajamas at me and said he would be right back.

Quickly I changed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I was done Raiden was on my bed with a cup of something hot.

"What is it?" I asked sitting beside him. The smell was sickening and I scrunched my nose.

"Just drink it." He put the cup to my lips and tilted it while I drank it back. After I finished the cup he pulled it away and I gagged.

"That's awful… how is that supposed to make me feel better if it tastes so gross." Raiden set the cup aside and pulled out a glass of water and some Nyquil liquigels.

"It's not. That was punishment for scaring me to death. This is medicine." I scoffed and grabbed the water and pills from him. After I was done Raiden lay back pulling me with him so my head was on his chest; arms around me and blanket tucked over us tight.

"Don't do that ever again. If you feel like you need to get away come to me. I would take you anywhere, just don't disappear like that, Bella." I nodded against his chest and listened to the steady patter of his heart.

I looked up at him and studied his face, staring intently making sure to memorize everything.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I guess sometimes it takes loosing the love of your life to find the best friend you've been waiting for, huh?" Raiden chuckled.

"Sleep Bella." I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt the dizziness of sleep slowly take me over, just before I dropped once again into the darkness I heard Raiden's voice.

"We need to talk."

* * *

EPOV 

I nodded and took out Bella's necklace. He lifted her head gingerly so that I could put it back on her neck before we left the room closing the door behind us.

"Edward… Though you're a million times stronger then I am, act weak okay?" Raiden was shaking slightly and I nodded. He took a breath before charging at me taking fistfuls of my shirt in his hands. He pushed me back till I slammed against the wall and I flinched. He was pretty strong, and how angry he was, was insane.

"Why the hell would you take her necklace? Why the hell would you give it to Ember?" he growled, more menacing then a human should be able to achieve.

"I recognized it and thought it would help… Ember found it and assumed I got it for her." Raiden ripped his hands from my shirt and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did it help?"

"A little, the 'memories' don't seem like they are mine. It's still foggy."

"Feeling's?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know. I mean I know I should be feeling something but again its fuzzy, and then there is Ember…" Raiden squared off his jaw to look me in the eyes.

"Which one are you going to choose?"

"I don't know. Ember's the only one I know for certain I like, but Bella, there's something there."

Raiden's eyes darted from place to place like he was thinking hard about something. I tried to read his mind, but unfortunately for me, he was one who managed block off their thoughts from me. it often frustrated me.

"Edward?" I heard Carslie call from downstairs. I started to walk away from Raiden before he spoke again.

"What if I told you I like Bella?" I froze in my spot. Back facing him but I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for my reaction. I could feel my throat tighten and something swelled inside me.

"Do you?" I asked turning around to meet Raiden's gaze. His face was impassive.

"That's not what I asked." I thought for a second.

"If you like each other, then that's great. I would wish you both the best."

His face was still blank for a few more seconds, and then a smirk swiped across his face, but his eyes were still void of emotion.

"You would really be fine with that?" _Yes_

"Yes."

"You would be fine if Bella and I were together?" _I don't know_

"Yes."

"If I convinced her to give up on you, and accept me, you would be fine?" _No! Edward what are you doing? You know there is something their, it's just hidden don't give up!_

"Y-Yes." My voice quavered slightly as I fought back the unfamiliar voice from within.

"That mean's a lot." And with that he turned back and entered Bella's room, closing the door behind him. Something flamed inside me when I suddenly felt and hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, Carslie has been calling you for a while now. It's important." Ember was shaking my shoulder.

"Okay." I said following her to the front room.

Everyone was tense. The second I stepped into the room I felt the waves of calm jasper was trying to inflict on us all. Alice was in his arms looking shaken.

"I'm confused…" I said when I heard what Alice was thinking.

Familiars, Three, Familiars…No Four… Bella… 

"What are familiars?" Emmett asked once Alice was calm. Tanya let out a sigh.

"They are humans who transform into an animal, they usually have a master who either controls them completely or gives them free will. The ones who have free will leave their masters only if they are mistreated. Last time I was in Volterra, they only had one, quite old too. Some how the Volturi gave them immortality if they served them and some how powers. Familiars drink blood and were known to eat bread, raw meat, and drink milk."

"What does that have to do with Bella?" I felt Ember stiffen beside me. I was shocked too by my sudden out burst. But I had a feeling that's not why she stiffened.

"I don't know either. I just feel that she is either going to be pulled into the middle of something, or is the something." Alice replied her voice stronger now. "It was, it was barely a vision, I saw the familiars, it was their backs, they were changing, changing to a mountain lion, a hawk, a grizzly, then out of no where, came a wolf, he was transforming and as he did I heard him whisper… he said Bella's name."

* * *

BPOV 

"Raiden?" I woke up shortly after falling asleep to see Raiden sitting on the windowsill looking out into the forest.

"You should sleep more." I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't press his mood.

"Who did you talk to?" his head turned slightly to wards me but he didn't look at me.

"When?"

"Before I passed out you said 'we have to talk'"

Raiden let out a sigh before getting up to sit on the end of the bed. I sat up. His back was facing me.

"Do you trust me?" my brow furrowed together as I crawled across the bed to sit beside him.

"Of course. Raiden are you alright?"

Raiden turned to face me, eyeing my neck. He lifted his hand to finger something; when I looked down I saw the chain with the ring

"Oh my God…" I breathed

"It was a misunderstanding, Edward took it yes, but Ember thought it was a gift." I couldn't help keeping a few stray tears from dripping down my face. Raiden Wiped them away and then pulled me back under the covers and lay down beside me. "Sleep Bella, We have school tomorrow. But remember, Trust me."

I nodded and closed my eyes to fall back into sleep.

* * *

We just arrived at school and exited the car. Alice, jasper, Raiden and I walked to the doors to wait for Ember and the Cullen's. 

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice, who was eying Raiden.

"Nothing Bella." Her voice was filled with confusion and frustration. Raiden just stared off to the parking lot until Edward's Volvo pulled up and everyone walked towards us.

Ember laced her hand in Edward's as they walked towards us. I gulped and felt my throat tighten but I kept myself collected.

"Trust me." Raiden whispered in my ear. I turned to him but his face was impassive. Raiden took my books from my hands and snaked his arm around my waist. I looked up at him wide eyed and tried to pull away but he squeezed my waist tighter. _Trust me. _With that thought, I didn't struggle, I just let my head fall towards the ground.

"Edward? What is it?" I looked up at the sound of Embers voice. I looked up to see Edward frozen, staring at Raiden.

"Yea Eddie, what is it?" I was shocked at Raiden's tone and looked at him to see a smug grin on his face

"I- uh I- I forgot something in my car. Go ahead, I will see you in class." He pulled his hand from Ember and stalked back to the car as the bell rung. Raiden turned and pulled me inside before everyone and slowly let go of my hands.

"See you later." He smiled and left. I was so confused, what the hell just went on there? I felt a wave of calm course through me as I watched Alice take off after Raiden.

"Don't worry, Alice is going to figure out what's going on between those too." I nodded and slowly walked off towards my class.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice shouted I looked up to see a TV cart careening through the hall uncontrollably; and I was right in it's way. I was frozen till I felt two arms grab my shoulders and yank me back.

"Are you alright?"

"Carter?" I turned my head up and to the side so I could see Carters face. he let go of my shoulders and I turned to face him.

"Can you last five minutes without near death experiences?"

"Not usually, everyone is always pulling me out of danger. Trust me, people were messing with my fate long before yesterday. Thank you by the way."

Carter smiled lightly "No problem." We walked in silence to the classroom when Carter Froze at the door

"Carter!" rang through the class. I looked up to see two boys and one girl at a few desks around ours; two behind ours, and one, beside mine.

"Guy's, I didn't think know you were... moving here."

"Change of plans Carter, so Uncle sent us here." They were talking like friends but I couldn't help but notice the tension in Carters voice.

"DAMN, who do we have here?" one of the boys said. His hair was blonde and it was spiked his eyes were a deep brown. He leapt up to walk over to me and grabbed my hand from my side.

"Jeremy Todd." He stated as he pulled my hand to his lips. I blushed furiously and pulled my hand back looking around the class and noticing at once it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked nervously as Jeremy chuckled.

"Apparently the new kids don't get to go on the field trip."

"Field trip?" I repeated

"Yup. Going to some theme park for the physic unit to study a roller coaster." The other boy said standing up pulling the girl along with him to stand beside Jeremy. "I'm Cody Volken and this is Jasmine Todd. Jeremy's twin." Cody had eerie gray eyes and Jasmine had a strange shade of blue, almost violet. Cody had dirty blonde shaggy hair while Jasmine had Bone straight black hair that was past her butt.

"Hello. Hello Jasmine." I managed out. Jasmine eyed me strangely then looked away displeased.

"Don't mind her; she's autistic." Jeremy laughed and Jasmine reached over to hit him hard before resuming her emotionless state.

"Why don't you show us around? Since it's a free class and were new." Cody smiled at me.

"I'm new myself. I couldn't be much help."

"Carter can show us all around can't you Carter." I noticed then for the first time how quiet Carter was. I looked over at him and his jaw was tight.

"I don't think Bella's up for skipping." I raised my eyebrow.

"It's a free class Carter, plus I really don't know my way around." I stated still confused by his reaction.

"Yea Carter, ease up!" Jeremy laughed before nuding me towards the door, with Cody and Jasmine following. Quickly Carter was by my side again as we walked through the school. Jeremy pulled me outside. And once I hit the chilled outside Carter was infront of us.

"There's nothing to see out there Jeremy."

"What do ya mean? There's a forest there bro. I think hide and seek sounds good.

"Yea Carter. Hide. And. Seek." Cody chimed in pushing Carter aside. I looked back at him as he followed; a twisted expression on his face. Jeremy still had my sleeve tugging me into the trees.

"Umm I think we should stay close, we don't want to get lost-"

"Bella, at slumber parties, what's better, scary stories or makeovers?" I froze, surprised at Jasmine's voice, it was to beautiful, even with the vampires I lived with, there voices could not compare to hers not even _his_.

"S-scary stories…" I choked out, still dazed from her voice.

"Want to see something scary then?" Jeremy asked taking a step towards me I gulped as Carter let out a large breath of air as if he had been holding it in for a long time.

"Bella!" I turned quickly to see Edward emerge from the trees a little quicker then humanly possible. As he stepped into the clearing I thought I could hear faint growling.

"The bell's about to ring. Let's go." His voice was dark as he raced forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me back the way he came _Bella… _whispered through the trees, but I wasn't paying attention. My breath hitched and my heartbeat grew erratic. Once we were out of sight, Edward, in one swift motion picked me up and slung me onto his back.

"Hold on tight." His voice was gentler then it had just been, and I shivered as he pulled my hands from his shoulders to around my neck. I twisted my legs around his waist and he took off. I squeaked and dug my face into the crook of his neck; hit with the scent of him I inhaled deeper as it soothed my motion sickness.

Once the wind stopped, Edward pried my hands off his neck and my legs free then shifted me around so that he was cradling me. he walked slower now, and I heard a car door unlock and I was being slid into the front seat of Edwards Volvo. Seconds later he was in the drivers seat.

"Seat belt Bella."

"Where are we going?" Edward sighed and reached across me to grab the seat belt. His sudden proximity sent my heart into a frenzy of palpations, I was sure he could hear it but he acted blank as he did my buckle up.

Quickly he sped off flipping open his cell phone.

"Alice, get home with everyone right after school. We have something to talk about."

With that he shut his phone and sped up more.

"Um… this…" I said tugging on the necklace trying to break the deafening silence.

"You said it belongs to the person I love, and technically I loved you first so…"

"You remember?" my heart jumped, but the look on his face soon calmed it into depression.

"Not exactly…" he whispered looking at me from the side.

"Oh… So… why are we ditching?" I asked quickly trying to hide my disappointment.

"When everyone gets home I'll tell you."

"Alright, then could you at least tell me what the hell was going on between you and Raiden this morning?" Edward stiffened and I was surprised by his reaction.

"I could ask you the same question." I sighed dramatically and crossed my arms over my chest pouting slightly. I heard Edward sigh and he grabbed my wrist, uncrossing my arms.

"If I knew myself Bella, I would tell you." His hand was still holding my wrist gently.

"P-promise?" I stuttered. Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile and moved his hand to lace his pinky finger with mine.

"Promise." He stated keeping out pinky's interlocked until we reached the house.

* * *

POV 

"Skipping?" Alice asked as she walked over to the bench where Raiden was sitting

"Yea." Raiden replied. Alice let out a sigh.

"What are you trying to do? I have seen your future, and the way you decide it, you are tying to get Ember, yet why are you fooling with Bella and Edward?" Raiden looked at her a little shocked but huffed.

"I'm not telling you, you can't block your mind around Edward."

"You would be surprised." Alice challenged, eyeing him angrily.

"He's starting to remember pieces." Raiden sighed in defeat.

"And your solution is to try and get Bella?" Alice asked in disbelief, her eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm trying to speed up the process."

"I don't understand." Raiden sighed again and stood up sticking his hands in his pockets.

"He's remembering, he jus doesn't know what his feelings for Bella are. Bella deserves at least a fair chance against Ember, how to make him realize that? Make him jealous; make him realize he wants Bella as his own. I saw his reaction last night when I asked him what he would do if I went after Bella. He said he would congratulate me, but his eye told otherwise. And then this morning, it's working better then I thought."

"What if he thinks you and Bella are really together and thinks that if he ignores his feelings Bella will be happy with you?"

"That won't happen." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And why not."

"When I held her, sure she blushed, but from embarrassment. if Edward so much as looks at her, her heart goes bonkers. He notices, and he will notice I don't give her that effect."

"And what if he chooses Bella and Ember gets hurt, or what if he chooses Ember and Bella gets hurt." He paused momentarily then turned to face Alice.

"I will pick up the pieces for either of them, Bella as a friend yes, but Ember, possibly, hopefully, as something more."


	8. Cursed

**A/N: sorry this took a while but here it is and sorry it's shorter then most, but i thought it was a perfect place to stop. but yes here it is. Schools almost over so i will be writing more then.**

* * *

CPOV

"Bella, at slumber parties, what's better, scary stories or makeovers?" my eyes darted through the trees. I was starting to panic. I opened my mind! The mind reader was sure to hear my thoughts. Did he just not care about this girl? Is that even possible?

"S-scary stories…" Bella choked out.

"Want to see something scary then?" Jeremy took a step towards her.

_Jeremy, don't Aro sent me to be in charge of this. You have to talk to me about what the hell your trying to do._

_You know one of them is a mind reader! Don't talk Carter! _Cody's brain growled at me. Just then I heard a rustling in the trees and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Bella!" Edward emerged from the trees and Bella turned towards him quickly. Jeremy and Jasmine growled slightly and I saw Bella tensed slightly.

_Quiet_. I growled back through my mind

"The bell's about to ring. Let's go." He said darkly pulling Bella back the way he came.

_Let's talk Carter. _Cody urged me.

_Bella… _my mind hummed but some of it came out as a whisper as I stared after her.

A faint light shimmered around us and we turned. I leaned forward on all fours and felt the shifting, and my fur growing. I turned into a wolf after Jeremy, who turned into a Mountain Lion, Jasmine into a Hawk, and Cody into a Grizzly. We all took off through the forest.

Once we got to a little cabin I had inhabited, we shifted back into our human forms. Once I shifted I was slammed back fiercely.

"Jeremy! Control!" Cody shouted while resuming his side by Jasmine. Jeremy growled deeply as he had me pinned against a tree.

"Why? He knows their powers and he took down his walls purposely to lead that one to us. We could have done what we came to do and left but no!" I threw my hand at him quickly hitting him in the middle of his chest propelling him backwards.

"This is my assignment. It was to come here and watch the family, make sure that their human's could be trusted." Jasmine smirked and rolled her eyes and I let a small growl escape.

"It was, but we got a call. So Aro decided that we would come and finish her."

"What? Why? She hasn't done anything to betray their kind." I shouted vehemently trying to keep myself composed.

"Apparently not. Aro got a call from some one in that house saying that that human could not be trusted. The caller convinced Aro, and he sent us to take care of her since you are too good-natured, and incompetent." Jeremy scoffed. I lifted my fist and swung hitting him in the jaw. He few back and skidded to a stop and in a second he was changing. I changed back and lunged at him ripping at his neck.

"ENOUGH!" Cody roared. Jeremy and I parted and turned back. "We are going to do as Aro ordered."

"I will have no part in it. She is innocent." _I won't let anything happen to her._ Cody's face grew fierce.

_If you value your life, you have no choice._

* * *

EPOV

Bella sat on the couch while I ran through the house. It was Empty.

"I guess everyone is out." I said walking back into the living room. She nodded her head, but looked… scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen. A total Jasper move, I don't know why I was avoiding her.

"It has something to do wit Carter and the people in the forest doesn't it?" she asked looking at me she looked tired, and green, more pale then usual and her skin was dull. She looked sick.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing, I just need to talk with everyone." She nodded and dropped her heads in her hands and let out a low whimper. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked taking a shy step towards her.

"I'm fine." She said sitting up again looking poised, but still green.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should lie down."

"I feel fine Edward." she replied sternly, slowly the color came back to her face.

"Edward?" I turned towards the front door to see the Denali clan and my family file in the front door.

"We need to talk. Private would be best." I said flashing a look at Bella then Raiden.

"Come on Raiden, I'm hungry." Bella replied standing up and heading towards the door. Raiden looked at me strangely before following Bella into the kitchen.

"We have a problem." I said once they were out of earshot. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Alice was having a vision. I peeked into her mind to see what she was seeing.

_Cody, Jasmine, and Jeremy were around a circle reciting some incantation. _

"_Stop it. Leave her be! She can't take all this!" Carter came into the picture. Screaming at the three._

Alice looked at me eyes wide. "What cant she take Edward?" I ran my and through my hair. I had no idea what was going on.

"Some one should start explaining what's going on." Carslie interjected, I took a look at everyone they all looked nervous.

"The Familiars. Today during first period, they got Bella into the woods, alone with just them. The one named Carter slipped and I could see into his mind. I found her just as they were about to… do something. Apparently Aro wants Bella gone. Some one told him that she isn't trustworthy. Some one from this house." a series of gasps were sounded and accused looks were circling the room.

"Whether some one here talked to Aro or not, that is unimportant. Some one has to stay with her at all times; a vampire that can protect her." Carslie's voice boomed with leadership as we all nodded in agreement.

"School is out then. If they got to her this morning, they can get to her again." Tanya said while her eyes flickered to the kitchen.

"I'll tell her. I told her I would." I mumbled Ember who had been beside me hugged me around the waist.

"It's alright Edward. We will all keep her safe."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know who talked to Aro. No one is blocking his or her minds but no one is letting anything about Aro known. It's like some one is editing their thoughts."

I shrugged out of Embers arms and made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

BPOV

"How about soup? I feel strange today, maybe it will help." I stated pulling a can and pot out of the cupboards. Raiden was leaning against the sink, elbows propped on the edge leaning back.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, Edward said he would tell me after he talked to them." I heard the whispers stop and I opened the cupboard and grabbed two bowls setting them on the counter. I turned to grab spoons when suddenly Raiden's arms were on either side of me against the counter keeping me in place.

"Raiden?" my voice shook as his face inched closer.

"Trust me." he whispered. I gulped hard and shrank back a bit.

"Bella I-" my eyes exploded and I pushed Raiden back and Edward had an unknown expression on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." My throat tightened. He misunderstood. What was Raiden thinking?

"No Edward, Nothing- it's not what you- I didn't-" I suddenly grabbed the counter for support my knees were buckling and I felt freezing yet I broke out in a sweat.

"Bella? Bella!" Edwards voice shouted at me the last thing I saw was the tile floor coming at my face.

* * *

EPOV

"Bella I-" what I saw in the kitchen lit something inside of me, a rage that I never felt before. I had no idea where it came from. Bella quickly pushed Raiden away, but the look on his face, the thoughts in his head, just made me angrier. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No Edward, Nothing- it's not what you- I didn't-" Bella's face suddenly grew gray, I would have thought she was a corps if it wasn't for her bright red cheeks and the seen of sweat that broke out on her forehead. She grabbed the counter suddenly and was shaking violently.

"Bella?" I asked she looked at me before her eyes rolled back and she fell forward. "Bella!" I screamed and ran forward to catch her in my arms.

"Carslie!" I screamed Raiden was kneeling by my side and I was sitting on the ground holding a very limp Bella. Panic overwhelmed me. I was struck with such an unsettling feeling. Scared that she was going to die; and I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like I was about to die too.

"What happened?" I heard Carslie ask. I felt him by my side but I only paid attention to Bella. I wiped her damp hair from her face and held her closer. She was shivering, but felt so warm. Raiden was explaining what happened to Carslie and next thing I knew Carslie told me to take her upstairs to bed.

I raced to her room and placed her in bed. Carslie was in there soon with his bag. Everyone was filing into the room with very concerned looks on their faces. Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

"Carslie what's happening to her?" I asked panicked still holding her while she was under the cover. Carslie took her blood pressure, listened to her heart, took her temperature, and then gave her a shot.

"That will relax her, I don't know what's going on maybe she is sick from yest-"

"It's the curse." I heard a tiny voice mumble from the doorway. Alice was at the back, Jasper wrapped around her. She looked pale. I looked in her mind to see she saw another vision.

"_Take the curse off her!" Carter was shouting at Cody. Their was a bowl of water in front of them and in the reflection I saw Bella unconscious._

"_Sorry Carter. This has to be done." _

"_Wait! I will go to Italy and talk to Aro, I will convince him that she is innocent just wait."_

"_Fine, until I hear from Aro, the curse stays though. Try hard. Your limit is two weeks."_

"_She's a human! She can't last with the curse for two weeks straight. Just take it off!" Carter pleaded._

"_I will take it off for 30 minutes everyday. That gives her time to eat and replenish her fluids. That is all I am allowing Carter, now if you really value this human go now._

"I will go!" Ember shouted once the vision was explained. She looked upset.

"Let me go to Italy, I can get there the fastest and I can use my power to… I could capture Carter if Aro refuses; use him as a bargaining chip!"

"Ember, you can't go alone." Kate spoke up

"I can't run and teleport two people. If I go alone it will take as long as the plane trip without the connections and waiting. It's the only way."

"Let her go." Irina smiled at her. Ember smiled back and then took off for our bedroom.

I ran quickly to follow her she was throwing clothes in a duffle bag.

"You shouldn't go alone." I yanked her bag away but within seconds it was yanked out of my hands and floated over to her. She pulled more things from the drawers across the room with her mind.

"I have to Edward. She could die; she's a human, not invincible. Just let me go. She's like a sister; I never had one, and I haven't had enough sister moments with her to let her get hurt cause some jerk in this 'family' wants to sabotage her." her eyes were pleading with me; and I gave in. I lowered my head and nodded. She pulled my head up and gave me a kiss. It wasn't deep, it was long and sweet and then she was out the door and downstairs to speak to everyone about leaving.

I walked back to Bella's room. She wasn't shivering, but she was still sweating and unconscious. Sat in the chair in the corner watching her helplessly. I could hear talking downstairs and a car starting outside. Ember was off. I heard a knock on the door.

"Were going hunting, Raiden is driving Ember to the boarder, he said he needed to talk to her. Can you stay with Bella? We will bring you back something."

"Okay." I mumbled to Emmett "But not a grizzly." I joked trying to lighten my mood, it didn't. I waited for the silence and then I dropped my head in my hands.

_What if Bella died? No she wont, she can't. _

"Mmm Ed..ward…" my head darted up. Bella was withering in her sleep I ran over to sit beside her on the bed. She was burning up again. I took the cold cloth and dabbed it on her red face trying to keep her cool.

She reached up and grabbed my hand and clutched it tight. I felt warmth through me, and a weird tingly thing in my stomach.

"Please don't die Bella, please." I found myself begging. Whispering under my breath.

"No I don't believe you! He isn't dead! YOU'RE LYING! Stop lying. He's alive, he can't leave me, he loves me, and I love him. You're lying! I don't believe you!" she cried tears streaming down her face in her sleep now. My throat tightened watching her so upset.

"Shhh Bella it's a dream your alright." I tried to sooth her again pulling her into my arms, but she wouldn't wake.

"No it's not okay! I love him Mom! He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He said forever. He gave me this as an engagement ring mom. He can't be dead! That doesn't matter. We said Forever, no matter what! And we will be together forever no matter what, even if I have to follow him through death which wont happen because he IS alive." Tears streamed down her face as she mumbled these words. I felt a pain in my heart. It felt familiar yet new. Seeing Bella in such agony, and because of me, because I disappeared, it hurt. At that moment, I realized, that though I didn't remember her, the love I felt, and how much I cared for her was still apparent.

I rocked her slowly listening to the terrors in her sleep when I felt a pressure.

My brain was throbbing, like a headache. Waves of emotions and memories coursed through me. I felt like I was drowning. Stuck in a whirlpool, I can't register what is happening around me because I am being sucked and swirled about underwater, but that doesn't stop the realization that I was drowning. Drowning in memories. When the pain stopped I heard a voce of an angel and I looked up to see Bella staring back at me.

"Edward?" her tiny voice managed to whisper. I smiled down at her. Her eyes were open slightly staring up at me.

I remembered, not everything. But the memories felt like mine. It was like reading a book for the second time, and the last time you read it was years ago. Some was familiar, but some things were still unknown.

"How… are you feeling?" I managed to ask, restraining my self from smothering her with kisses, her lips looked so soft, I felt like I missed them, I _knew_ that I missed them

She just closed her eyes tiredly and shook her head. "What's wrong with me?"

"You just caught a cold that's all…" she shook her head and closed her beautiful eyes.

"You're a terrible liar..." she whispered as she struggled to bring her hand up to my face. Her fingertips brushed the bruises under my eyes as she stared intently into them. "Your voice, always so strong, but your eye's always gave it away." I let out a weak grin as she let her hand drop. It was disappointing, the warmth leaving my face.

He features suddenly darken as she squeezed her eyes shut clutching her stomach.

"Bella?" a tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"D-does this have to do with the familiars? Are they doing this to me?" I couldn't say anything. Instead I held her in silence as I looked out the window into the darkness.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" I snapped my head to meet Bella's eyes. She was looking up ay me, eyes glossy with tears threatening to spill over.

"No. I refuse to let anything more happen to you Bella. Don't worry everything will be fine. I promise. Just sleep." She nodded and I listened to her breathing calm and her heart slow, just before I could tell that she was drifting back to sleep, I muttered the words I knew that she had been dying to hear, and I felt the urge to say.

"Isabella Mason, I know I love you. And now that I know, I'm no where near willing to let you go."

* * *

RPOV

Ember and I drove in silence for maybe half an hour until I pulled off to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" her voice held a panicked edge that confirmed something within me.

"We have to talk about something."

"Raiden, Bella's dying and you want to talk? Fine, I will go without a ride." She got out of the car and I rushed to grab on to her arm.

"Please. It will only take a second." Ember sighed and looked over towards the woods. There was a log laying on it's side by the edge of the forest. she walked over to it and sat down

After we sat, a moment of silence followed before I decided there was no way to approach this nicely.

"Why did you want to go fix things with this Aro?"

"I can get there the fastest." She stated like it was the truest ting in the world. And it was, she could get there the fastest.

"Yes, but you don't want to get their to save Bella, do you? You want to stop Carter from saving her." Ember jumped up and looked down at me with stern eyes.

"How could you think such a thing?" she screeched down at me. Her voice menacing but her eyes filled with fear.

"Don't lie to me." I stood up to look down on her.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then tell me what I'm talking about."

"You don't need to know." She stated coldly before turning to run but I grabbed hold of her.

"You can't just let Bella die!" Ember let out a snicker and turned around to force me backwards. I fell back and hit my head on the log. It hurt and my vision blurred momentarily. I shook my head to get my vision back only to see Ember Kneeling beside me.

"The hell I can't."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she sighed and rubber her temples.

"You know why Raiden, You were even helping her. How could you betray me like that! Helping him remember her!" she spat.

"I won't let you do this. I will get back to the Cullen's and they can get their just as quick. Before anything happens to her. Edward won't take you back once he knows the truth." her eyes darkened and a shudder rippled through me. This wasn't the Ember that I fell in love with; this was a monster.

"Then if I can't have him, neither can she. I'm Sorry Raiden, this is the only way." and with that she kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt a wet tingly sensation. When she pulled away I could see the faint silvery shimmer of venom dripping from her lip.

She bit down on my neck and I screamed out in pain as I felt her drinking my blood. She forced herself away to look into my eyes.

"I can't… Kill you… Three days is all I need." With that she lifted me and put me into the passenger side of the car. As she got in the driver seat I felt the flame start to take over, the burning sensation the Ember had described to me when we first met. The pain, the agony, more then I thought was possible. She sped off into the forest following a slight clearing. Once she was deep enough. She cut the engine. I let out another scream as I curled up. It felt like I was being ripped apart by flames.

"You know what I can't believe though," Ember started as she reached in the backseat to grab her bag. "That even when he didn't remember her at all. His heart obviously remembered her. it makes me want to kill her all the more when I think of how many time he rejected me because he knew somewhere that that human was the only one."

Ember slammed the door shut and threw the keys into the darkness just as she teleported away. I looked around for a phone, or anything. Nothing. The only thing I could to was try and crawl home. Or at least close enough for some one to hear me.

I sat up and pushed on the door handle and when the door opened I fell out of the car in a heap. Another burst of pain seared through me as I forced myself onto my two feet. I walked forward through the trees stumbling and falling often with each new flame as they took over my limbs. And I screamed. I screamed the names of the Cullen's, the names of the Denali coven, Bella. It felt like I had been crawling for hours as tears streamed down my face.

Finally I collapsed. The snow was soothing though. Numbing the burning. I let out a whimper. I couldn't move anymore. My mouth wasn't even working. I drifted in and out of focus when I heard a growling. A dear was a few feet away from me, shaking and terrified. I looked in the direction of the vicious noise when I saw a blur emerge from the trees and attack the dear. The figure sucked him dry and then stood wiping blood from his mouth.

"Carslie…" I whispered before it all went black.


	9. Flash Backs and Overdramatics

**A/N: Another short chapter but this chapter is dedicated to AuburnAlice because she is going away for 2 months so she asked me to update before she leave. which i did, but since i was rushing it was shorter, but i like it. so here you go i hope you enjoy it! i don't own character's that arent my own.**

* * *

EPOV

It had been hours since Bella fell asleep again and I didn't dare to move an inch. I laid with her under the covers, my arm under her head like a pillow as I pulled her close to me.

I caressed her hair and with each stroke I could smell her scent. It wasn't as powerful as it had been and that worried me, it was like everything, the essence that is Bella, was draining away with that curse. I could only hope that the one called Cody would keep his promise and give her at least half an hour so that she could eat.

Bella's skin was paler then mine, if that was even possible, and around her eyes were very dark bruises as if her nose got broken. If I couldn't hear the faint thump of her heart beat and hear her now steady breathing, I would have though she was a corps. I shuddered at the thought. That wouldn't happen. I won't let anything happen to her, I can't, not now.

As I held her motionless body I tried to remember, everything further, it worked, slowly. My newest faint memory was when I asked her out, the room I decorated for her, what overwhelmed me were the emotions that came with it. I never remembered me being that happy since I was turned. That just made me wonder, if I was realizing now, how utterly impossible it would have been for me, to remember her after the change, but have to stay away from her. I don't think I could have bared it. That, only brought up the desolate feeling on how she was able to cope all this time. First with my 'death' though her night terrors already informed me of her hysterics; then finding me, a me who couldn't remember her, then the separation again with the hopes that when we were reunited, she could help me remember. Then to find I was with some one else when it was so clear that her and I were meant to be; me being so close and yet so far, showing her the hatred I felt because I was confused on my past and how she fit into it.

I looked down at my angels face. I caused her so much pain…

"Never again Bella, Never again will I hurt you or let others hurt you. I swear…"

"EDWARD!" I heard Carslie call as a loud bang sounded from downstairs. I reluctantly but quickly left Bella's side and hurried downstairs what I saw stopped me in my tracks. Carslie came in holding a screaming Raiden in his arms.

Carslie brought him to the couch and I went over to them quickly.

"What the happened?"

"He's been bitten, Edward, he's changing!" Carslie ran a hand through his hair and he looked miserable.

"Can't we do something? Suck the poison out?" I asked kneeling beside Raiden to hold him down on the couch. He started to thrash and scream while the venom was spreading.

"He's to far gone." Carslie's voice was hushed.

"Who did it?" I growled looking at Carslie. He shook his head when I heard a voice from the doorway.

"Ember…" I turned to look, Alice was standing in the door frame; A little blood dripping from her chin.

"What about Ember? Is she hurt?" I asked leaving Raiden to walk towards.

"No, she's the problem

* * *

CPOV

The plane ride was excruciating. Faster then running, but with nothing to do, It felt slow. My foot bounced restlessly up and down and the light tapping made passengers on the red eye glare at me.

I muttered a quick incantation under my breath and the angry passengers drifted off into a slumber.

"Miss how long until we land?" I asked the flight attendant for probably the millionth time.

"You know time would go faster if you slept. The more you ask me isn't going to make time fly." She handed me a pillow and a blanket before walking up the isle. If only she knew, familiars could only sleep about once a week. Oh how I missed the days when I was a human.

I remembered playing hide and seek with my friend's when I was 12 Cody, Jasmine, and Jeremy. We were very close. Cody was trying to find us when he stumbled across a cottage. He called off the game and when we came out of hiding he let us to the little shack.

Inside there was a book shelf, filled with many books with strange writing, and books with letters, but arranged in strange words that I never heard of. There was a fireplace with a black pot hanging over the dimly lit flame, and there were shelves of jars. Things that weren't recognizable, names of wolfs bane, Lion's claw, Hawks talon, and Bear tooth; eye of newt, leg of frog, strange things that I couldn't read. But me being a 12-year-old boy I thought it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Look at this!" Cody called from a corner in the room. We went to him and there was a bookstand. There was a book opened to a page. We thought it would be fun if we all read it out loud. We recited our first incantation. Once it was said we all dropped to the ground, lifeless but our minds were still working, aware of everything that had been going on around us. After a few hours of lying motionlessly like a corps the door creaked open and a hooded figure entered. I heard a gasp and I felt myself being lifted to a bed that was on the other side of the room. My friends were laid beside me and I could hear a woman's voice faintly in the background. Muttering to herself franticly. Jars were clanking and next thing I knew a cup was on my lips and I was being urged to drink.

As the concoction coursed through me I felt my body start to function again. I looked over and my friends were starting to move again. A faint light shimmered around them and they morphed into a baby bear, a baby mountain lion, and a baby hawk. I glanced at my self; I was a tiny wolf.

As quickly as it happened, we switched back and sat up quickly staring into this witches eyes. I didn't believe she was a witch at first. She was very beautiful; long black hair hidden behind her cape. Silver eyes the shone brilliantly. Her features were tiny and innocent, but she looked about 27 years old.

"I'm sorry…" she breathed, " you can't return home."

As it turns out, what we read from the book was an incantation to create familiars. There was to incantations on the page, to turn you into a familiar, or to turn others. We read the first. What it did was sucked the human essence out of out body's and we couldn't get that back. When the witch Lunette found us, the only thing she could do, except leave our lifeless bodies to die, was to change us. She mixed four potions each with a different ingredient, Wolfs bane, Lion's claw, Hawks talon, and Bear tooth. The animal we transformed to was corresponding to what we drank. Familiars soul purpose was to serve their maker. Lunette didn't treat us as slaves though, she took us in as children, taught us the ways of her craft. We studied under her wind for four years.

One night Lunette rushed into the cabin and ripped some books off the shelf waking us in the process. Quickly she stuffed them into a bag and strapped it on to Cody's Jeremy's and mine's back.

"Crawl down to the cellar and through the tunnel. Transform and then run as far away as you can. Stay hidden, stay safe, and don't come back for Me." she kissed us all swiftly on our foreheads and shoved us to the cellar and shut the door pushing the bookcase in front of it.

We were frozen in the cellar. We heard a large crash and angry screams. We hear a slap and Lunette's whimper. Cody was the first to act when he heard the bookcase being moved.

"Run. Hurry!" Cody shoved us all into the tunnel, Jasmine first, him last. As we ran we transformed and kept running out into the night. We found a cave not too far, but far enough and rested. Transforming and running took a lot out of you. While everyone slept I recited an incantation for energy. With that I took off back to the house. I couldn't leave her. I didn't care what she said.

The place was trashed but I could smell blood and Alcohol trailing away from the house. I followed it until I got to the edge of the trees that were in perfect view of town square. A crowed was gathered around a platform with wood in a teepee fashion. The mob was shouting angrily. I saw 3 women on the platform. Bound my rope with their wrists connected and above their heads, their feet dangling off the ground. I recognized all three. Stella, and Celeste, Lunette's friend's and in between them was Lunette.

"ANY LAST WORDS WENCHES?!" o man shouted as he held a touch high; The crowd cheering him on.

"Thou shall kill us by the will of thy people, but thou cannot maim thy spirit. The three shall continue. The three shall not be halted by your wicked hands during the time of your 'Salem's witch hunt'!" Lunette said strongly; Her voice full of certainty.

The man spat at her feet.

"Hold your tongue!" the crowed cheered as the man lit the wood by there feet the flames grew as Stella and Celeste thrashed in pain as the fire licked at their legs. Lunette grinned and bared it. She was being burnt alive and she had no fear.

I let out a whimper as I went to step out of the forest. her head flashed in my direction and smile whipped across her face.

Do not fear my darling Carter, though my body will end here, my spirit will carry on with you as long as you continue the craft. I love you all.

I turned to see Cody, Jeremy and Jasmine. They were all watching her as the fire engulfed her body. Jasmine broke then, shattered into a million pieces. She then became autistic, not talking to anyone except occasionally when we were reciting incantations.

We wandered around for a year when we ran into member Markus from the Volturi. He came to attack us and we recited the spell for shield, and created a safe cage for us. He was surprised to say the least and made a deal with us to come back to Italy with him.

There, Aro made us a deal. He was very well informed about the was of our craft, and our being.

If a Familiar was bitten by a vampire, no change occurred, just immortality. In exchange, we would help out the Volturi when needed be. Cody talked us into becoming immortal. His defense was "We can safely continue the craft without having to worry about Salem Witch hunter's, we could avenge Lunette and her friend's death's."

"Lady's and gentlemen, we are now descending, if you could please fasten your seatbelt's and wait for further instruction after the plain has made a complete stop." A woman called from the front of the cabin. My reminiscing had taken up the entire trip. For that I was grateful.

I jumped out of my seat once the captain allowed it and I was out of the gate into the terminal so quickly, I wasn't aware of the group of eyes that followed me off the plane until I was in a taxi on my way to the gates of hell; back to the Volturi.

* * *

EPOV

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Her." I could feel the bile building in my throat as I growled. I sped to the door when tiny hands hit me hard and I stumbled backwards. I stared wide-eyed at Alice who suddenly appeared to grow in size. Her determination and viciousness making her seem powerful.

"Move Alice." I said coldly. She just stood her ground and forced her eyes into me making me recoil slightly.

"Edward Cullen, if you weren't so hotheaded, temperamental, and over reactive, you would know what was going on exactly. The Denali coven just got on the same plane Carter was on. They are going to watch him so that he can get to the Volturi without Ember stopping him." her voice was fierce as she took a step towards me. "As for you, you need to stay here just incase they fail and Ember catches them. They will say that I had a vision of the other familiars taking her down. Then you will call her and tell her something that will bring her back. So sit your pale, panicky ass down." I was stepping back as she ranted and at the last part, she hit me in the shoulders pushing me down onto the couch leering over me. all I could do was nod in agreement.

"Wait Alice, you only came back now to tell us this?"

"No, I wasn't in a hurry to come back for that, we all decided as we were hunting the plan. I came back cause I saw her biting him." the moment she nodded her head in Raiden's direction, he let out another scream and then a whimper. "Carslie, how's he doing?"

"Fine, but I don't see why she would bite him… it's not making sense."

"He knew that it was her, when he confronted her and said he wasn't going to let her get away with this, that Edward wouldn't want her after he found out what she did she said if she can't have him then neither would Bella. She was going to kill him, but couldn't that I don't know why, but she said three days would be enough time to get there and stop Carter, she is probably planning on telling the Volturi that Bella told another mortal, and that she had disposed of the first, now they had to finish Bella."

Carslie nodded and looked down at Raiden. His screaming stopped, he had fallen asleep.

"How is Bella? Did she wake?" Carslie asked turning to me.

"Momentarily, she isn't looking too well. I just hope what Alice vision was true and the familiars let her wake so she can get some fluids into her at least."

"What if we change her?" All head's but Alice's flew to the door. Jasper was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"He's right Edward. If she's changed, the curse couldn't kill her." my eyes darkened. She was to precious to be damned to this life, I haven't been a vampire very long and I already know that it is more of an imprisonment then a saving grace.

"She's not dying. So there is no need." I said through my teeth as I stood. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, be reasonable. If worse comes to worse, I will change her. Now let's go see how she is doing." I couldn't fight his authoritative tone. I knew he was right, but I promised I wouldn't hurt her, and I was planning on keeping my promise. When we got in the room, I held my breath as my whole body tensed. I looked over to Bella who was on her side, blood trickling from her mouth, and staining the pillow with each cough.

"Edward can you handle this?" Carslie asked placing his hand on my chest. I nodded and with that he dropped his hand and I hurried to Bella's side. Carslie followed and checked her vitals again.

"Well the good thing is the blood is not from her lungs, her throat is just cut up from coughing. When she wakes, get me." Carslie said before switching her pillow with a bloodless one.

Once the door shut I gathered Bella into my arms again. I lay with her all night and through the next day. As soon as the sun went down and dark had settled, Alice walked in with a tray of hot soup, some soda crackers, and some tea; Carslie just behind her.

"I had a vision." Alice beamed as she closed the door behind her.

I watched Bella intently waiting for the moment she opened her eyes.

I was holding unneeded breath, but it was difficult. Finally her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened revealing a pair of dull brown eyes, but they were still beautiful.

"Bella…" I sighed. She turned her head to look at me and after a moment of shock, she smiled lightly.

"Hi…" she breathed. She sounded so quiet, it seemed hard for her to speak. Carslie looked her over and Alice set the food in front of her. she scrunched her nose.

"You have to eat it Bella." Carslie's voice was serious. And she obeyed; taking very slow bites and gulps. Wincing occasionally as the liquid hit her throat.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carslie asked sitting on the foot of the bed while Alice took the tray away. In a flash she was back before Bella had a chance to answer.

"I want to know what's wrong with me. Exactly… and don't feed me some bull like I have a cold." She shot me a glance and I looked away. "The Familiars are doing this to me. Why?"

"Some one in the house told the Volturi that you couldn't be trusted. They are their henchmen. They put a curse on you. Carter made a deal with them to at least take it off once a day for half an hour until he can convince the Volturi of your innocence." She nodded slowly like she was hearing all this for the millionth time. Like she understood it all.

"Bella we have something to discuss."

* * *

BPOV

"No." I looked over startled by his out burst. His voice was bleak and his eyes a vicious black, glaring daggers into Carslie. But he continued.

"If worse comes to worse and Carter cant seem to convince the Volturi or some other interference occurs-"

"Carslie…" Edward warned.

"I would like your permission to attempt to change you. Now there is a possibility, that we couldn't change you in time, or your body would reject the change because of the curse, but if you are on the brink of death, I would like your permission to do everything I can to try and save you." Just as I was about to open my mouth to give Carslie permission

"No! No! NO!" He was in my face before I had time to blink, bending over me, his expression twisted in rage. I shrunk back into my pillow as he hovered over me. "Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?"

"Yes Carslie. Now can you give me a moment with Edward?" I said as I stared into Edward's eyes never looking away as I heard the door shut. I finally removed my eyes and let them go to the window.

"Take me on the roof." Edward was still tense beside me; breathing hard from rage. "Please?" I begged. Edward let out a long breath before wrapping me in a blanket and carrying me out the window. He sat me down and I lay back while Edward lay back beside me.

* * *

EPOV

We looked up at the stars when she broke the silence.

"I'm dying Edward, it's inevitable; if theirs a chance that I could be saved, why shouldn't I take it?" she shuddered at the talk of death.

"It's not going to happen. I won't let you die, your not going to heaven. Not yet. Not for a long, long time. As for the undead, I'm not going to sit by and allow you to go through hell for he rest of eternity."

A small smile met her lips and I found myself staring at them with each word she said next.

"Edward… Heaven's not a place that you go when you die; It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive. I've been there Edward. Since I met you, I had been in heaven. My life was meaningless and blank before you came into my life. Then it was pure bliss. When you disappeared, that was my hell. When I met you again that was my waiting to be let in at the pearly gates, but when you left again, it was like my name wasn't on the list. But now, even though I'm not the one that's with you, I'm okay. It's my own personal heaven in hell. I could take this for all eternity, as long as I could be by your side." She said quietly as she sat up slowly hugging her knees. I sat up with her and stared at her for a long moment.

"Bella," I started.

"Hmm?" she replied turning to look in my direction. I turned my body and lifted one hand to her shoulder and the other around the back of her neck. Her eyes were on mine while I looked down at her lips. I pulled her closer to me and she closed her eyes in expectation. I smiled slightly as her heartbeat grew quicker and a beautiful blush set itself on her cheeks while I pulled her close.

Just as my lips were about to meet hers, her head fell back and my lips landed on her chin. I pulled away startled and she fell over as I removed my hands. Quickly I gathered her up in my arms. Her time for today was up. I sighed and carried her back into her room tucking her in and laying beside her. I pulled a few stray hairs away from her forehead and draped my arm over her stomach as I snuggled against her warmth, letting my face fall in the nape of her neck as I took in her beautiful scent.

She was right, so was Carslie. If it would save her, changing her would be the best choice. But I would defiantly miss this…

"Edward!" a panicked voice called from the doorway. I lifted my head to see Alice.

"You have to call Ember…"

I walked into the living room to see Esme, Carslie, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all in the living room. They looked edgy, but not for long with Jasper's help.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ember spotted Kate while she was about to go after Carter. Kate said she came aloe cause Edward had to talk to her and she wasn't answering her phone and it was urgent. She said she would call." As if on queue, the phone rang.

"What do I say?"

"Anything just get her back here some how." Carslie urged. I grabbed the phone as everyone held their breaths. I bit back a growl while I answered.

"Hello?"

"Edward, is everything okay? It Bella all right?" her voice was tight and nervous. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut thinking about the ache that it would cause Bella if she heard what I was going to say. For the moment, I was actually thankful for the curse.

"Unfortunately… Listen Ember, I don't have much time to talk, everyone is out hunting and should be back soon but listen… I know you care about Bella, but forget it. I can't stand her. When she was awake she spouted crap about how she wished that I was with her and not you and I told her flat out that I didn't want her I want you. She kept pushing Ember. So just come home, say you couldn't find Carter."

"Edward, she will die."

"Oh well. And Carter still might convince the Volturi to save her, by then you and I will be long gone."

"W-what?" she stuttered baffled into the phone.

"Come back and we will pack and leave. Neither of us have real attachment to this coven so hurry back and you and I will start our own coven, together." I was surprised how easily I was able to lie, and from the looks on the faces of my family, I knew they were surprised as well. But right now, my mind was on one thing, and that was getting Ember here so I could make her wish she never thought of hurting Bella in any way shape or form.

"Are you sure Edward? Really?"

"Yes."

"I will get there as soon as possible." I heard the phone click and I hung up the receiver on my end.

"What are we going to do with her when she gets here?" I growled.

* * *

**A/N: so how many of you want to kill me for having bella pass out on Edward like that? MWAHAHAHAHHA just my ways of keeping you all hooked. now here's as question, **

**WHO WANT'S BELLA CHANGED?**

**WHO WANT'S BELLA TO BE HUMAN?**

**WHO WANT'S BELLA TO DIE?**

**WHO HAS THEIR OWN OPINIONS ON ANYTHING ABOUT HOW TUE STORY SHOULD GO?**

**im not stumped, i just would like some imput cause i can't decide and i'm just curious...**


	10. Surprises and Twists

**A/N: a bit of confusion in this chapter possibly sorry iit took a while ... but everyhting will be explained in the A/N at the end**

* * *

BPOV 

"_What are you going to do?" I dropped my head on my knees as I curled up on the toilet seat._

"_I don't know Amy… I really don't know." _

"_Why don't you talk to your mom, you can't-" I broke Amy off from saying anything more, it would all be wasted words._

"_If I told her, she would force me into something I don't want to do… I'll keep this a secret, and move to Fork's like mom wants; I'm not worried if Charlie find's out… Frankly I don't care about his opinion as much as mom's."_

"_So this is goodbye huh?" I nodded and wiped away a few stray tears._

"_Call me, keep me posted, I want to know everything." I got up and walked to the sink there Amy was sitting. And gave her a hug. _

_She had beautiful green eyes and same auburn hair but it was slightly lighter. You could tell they were related, not immediately, but relative's. Since Edward's disappearance I had found great comfort in her, she was Edward's cousin, and stuck by me when I said Edward was still alive. She believed me and agreed with me. I always felt warm when she held me when I cried, or was upset. She was a brilliant substitute._

"_I will."_

I woke with a gasp sucking air into my lungs as I wrapped my arms around myself. I looked around the room and no one was there.

I _needed _to talk to Carslie… I don't know why I didn't tell him about this earlier; I don't know why, instead of telling convincing Edward that being changed was what I wanted, I could have talked to Carslie alone. Yes I wanted to live, but not with that as a price…

As quickly as my drained body would allow I raced down the hall to Carslie's study when I heard voices downstairs.

"Edward, Ember's plane should be arriving soon. You should pick her up if your _leaving with her_. Make it more realistic."

"Make sure Bella eats…"

"We will." I heard Carslie reply to Edwards request. The door shut after that and once I heard the car engine out side I spoke up.

"Carslie, may I talk to you in your office?" within a second Carslie was in front of me.

"I would rather your bedroom, you shouldn't be up and about." he lifted me gingerly, a little too protective and placed me in bed, rushing out momentarily to grab his doctor's bag.

"What's going on?" I asked while I got myself comfortable rolling up my sleeve so Carslie could check my blood pressure.

"Edward will tell you everything tomorrow, for now just worry about yourself." I was quiet while he checked my vitals. Placing his stethoscope by my lower back, similar to yesterday. Something struck a chord. Blind realization swept over me just showing me how stupid I was. I pushed his hand away quickly and he gave me a pleading look.

"You know…" it was a statement rather then a question.

"I have known since the day you hit your head. The family knows too, all but Edward." I dropped my head light-headedly.

"You knew but you didn't say anything."

"We figured you didn't want us to know, we were waiting for you to tell us." I laughed in spite of myself. How dumb could I be, vampire's had super hearing. They would have thought it strange that I had a faintly echoing heart. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How does Edward not…" Carslie smiled weakly at me.

"We told him you had a condition, an irregular heart beat. He's a new vampire so it was easy to convince him. We were also careful of our thoughts. Since Edward learned how to control his power, he tries not to listen unless he really wants to know something." a silence grew between us. When I heard a knock at the door. Alice danced in sitting at the foot of my bed passing me a plate of food.

"Don't worry, I told Carslie you didn't want to be changed when you made up your mind yesterday that you were going to tell him today." She had a proud smile on her face and I shot her a thankful glance but Carslie shook his head.

"I cant, not change you Bella, not if your going to die." I couldn't help it my temper flared.

"You don't have a choice. I will not be changed knowing that I'm killing something inside of me, just so I can live."

Carslie glowered at me but didn't say anymore.

"Is it alright? I mean with the curse, and everything, is it okay? Now I know you know that I'm pregnant… why don't I have cravings, or morning sickness? This pregnancy is nothing like I heard, I was starting to wonder if it was real…"

"Surprisingly, the baby is fine, even though it's not getting much food. But I do hope Carter hurries up. You both can't survive like this. It's not common, but some woman when pregnant don't get morning sickness; at all, or some times just at the beginning. And you do have cravings, just not for foods, usually it just what the baby need's, and from what I can tell, it's not a picky baby."

Soon Carslie got up and left and Alice came to sit beside me when I heard a loud scream, it sounded like Raiden. My eyes widened in horror and tried to get up but Alice held me down.

"Alice, Raiden… what's going on?" tears flew down my face and Alice sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you."

* * *

CPOV 

I walked through the underground tunnels from the alleyway by the town clock. Once in the tunnel, I changed to wolf form for maximum speed. Just as I hit the entrance I changed back.

"Carter! Pleased to see you again." Jane flew in front of me and laid a kiss on each cheek.

"Where is Aro." I said pushing her away. A growl rumbled in her throat but she lead me to him.

We walked down the corridor and into a banquet hall where many of the Volturi and guard were having some sort of a get together. I stormed in.

"Well, well, well. Carter! Back so soon!" Aro floated up towards me.

Paries… 

Aro hit an invisible wall and frowned.

"Come now Carter. Using your magic on me is not polite."

"Neither is killing an innocent over an anonymous tip. Call them off. She didn't do anything to endanger your kind. I give you my word, and would bet my life on it."

"Now, now Carter, let's talk of this later. Come, you must be hungry… Heidi is bringing us back a little something." He reached out for me and I backed away.

"Aro… she will die. Please. I will do anything you ask, just please; let her live."

Aro slowly stepped over to the chair he was sitting at before and stroked his face with his hand. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"Come here child." I stepped over to the table and sat across from him. He stared at me long and hard. "You know, out of the four, you were always my favorite. Rebellious yes; but your bond with Lunette was the strongest, and power the greatest." He paused again "Anything you say?" I nodded firmly and watched Marcus as he floated to Aro, hand extended. Aro took it eagerly and after a few moments, a smile broke over his translucent face.

"Alright. I will call them off; but here is my condition. Bring her back here. I give you my word; no harm will befall her while they she is here. I merely want to have a discussion. If you fail to return with her, the curse will be replaced. Use the Cullen's as collateral if she refuses" I nodded again.

"Thank you Aro."

"Caius, make the call. Carter, Bring her back as soon as she is well enough to travel."

* * *

BPOV 

I woke up with a shock gasping for breath. The sun was out and I felt fine.

"Carslie!" I cried jumping out of bed and running down the stairs. I stumbled on the last one and was caught in cool arms.

"Bella! Your alright!" I removed my eyes from Edwards impassive gaze to look behind him. Ember was coming through the door with her bag; a large smile plastered on her face as she beamed at me for my wellness.

"Yes, just now I woke up."

"Good… now excuse us Isabella." Edward shoved me to one side and took Embers hand pulling her up the stairs, his arm looped around her waist as he toed her to his bedroom. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"It's all an act, Alice told me it's all an act." I told myself mentally. Before walking off to the kitchen. Carslie looked up from his paper and was staring incredulously at me.

"Carslie wh-" Esme froze when she turned around and slowly a huge smile wiped over her face. "Bella!" she sped over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back with as much strength as I could muster. She placed a soothing hand on my stomach and smiled;

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"Bella, Could you tell Edward and Ember that we will be hunting. It's Raiden's first hunt soon. He's out back with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie testing his strength and speed."

"Can I see him?"

"No Bella, I don't think he could handle it. We will just have to see after I test him a bit."

I hung my head and nodded walking slowly up the stairs. I knocked on Edwards door this time and heard a groan.

"What?" Edward's voice called harshly from the other side.

"C-Carslie say's you are going hunting. Now…" my voice came out as a whisper but I knew they could hear.

The door flew open and Edward was pulling on his shirt while Ember replaced hers while she was on the bed.

He and I stared at each other for a long while before Ember came to his side.

"We will be right there." Something flickered in her eyes; A thought that Edward heard. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yea tell them, we will be there soon." with that he turned and pushed Ember back into his room; his mouth firmly over hers in a passionate kiss; right in front of me. Her mouth smiled under his and he shut the door behind him. I stood there unmoving.

It's part of the plan, it's just part of the plan. I told myself. But even my voice in my mind faltered.

I turned to run down the stair when I ran into Alice. I looked at her with teary eyes and I clung to her.

"Come on Bella, it's okay." Edward and Ember came out at that moment hair ruffled and shirt twisted. Ember had one hell of a love bite on her neck, and I could see one at Edward's waist where his shirt was pulled up. I sped off into my room and closed the door behind me.

I lay on my bed long after they all left; just thinking.

"Edward's too good to be just acting…" I mumbled shoving my face in my tear soaked pillow. Finally I got up and had a hot shower. Quickly washing so that I could spend the rest of the time letting the hot water wash away my emotions. A useless effort but it managed to calm me.

I stepped out of the shower and stared at the mirror; studying my still flat tummy. What am I going to tell Edward when it starts to show? I shook away the thought. No use in worrying about it now.

I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the warm steam of the bathroom, to the cool air of my bedroom and let a small scream escape from my lips.

"Bella. I-I'm sorry I…" Carter, after a moment of unnecessary staring, turned around to give me privacy.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed.

"Uh well… get dressed then I will tell you." With that he left the room. Quickly I threw on gray sweat pants and a gray shirt. I grabbed my brush and a pony and went downstairs.

"You." I said breathlessly as I stared at the others in the house. Cody was stretched out on the couch with Jasmine beside him while Jeremy snooped around the living room.

I backed up slightly when Carter stepped beside me grabbing my arm.

"Us. Glad to see you didn't die. I think if you did, Carter here would have had a mental breakdown." Carter shot Cody a glare as Jasmine giggled.

"What do you want." I said trying to keep my voice level. It wasn't working.

"Bella, you have to come with me, to Italy."

"What? No. I won't go anywhere with you." I shot at Carter tearing my arm from his grasp.

"Too bad. Your funeral." Jeremy laughed as he stepped over to me on the other side; a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Jeremy!" Cody growled. I flinched at the authority in his voice.

"Bella, please listen to me." Carter put his hand on the side of my face yanking my shaking gaze from Cody. "We are part of a coven called the Volturi. They are-"

"I know who they are." I whispered

"The only reason the curse is gone, is because I talked Aro into it. In return, he wants to meet you."

"No." I whispered stepping back. "No I wont." I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips against my ear.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. If you don't want the Cullen's to die that is." Jeremy chuckled and the sound burned my ears.

"It's true. If you don't come with us, we are in charge of killing them all." Jasmine spoke up, her beautiful voice chilling and cryptic; making my knees shake. Carter pulled me back to his side and away from Jeremy.

"Bella, please. Just come with us. I don't know for how long but you will be safe. And so will the Cullen's as long as they don't stop you. You have to come with us." Carter begged. After a moment of silence I answered.

"I'll pack quickly."

* * *

EPOV 

"We will be right there." Ember said her mind was saying she didn't believe that I didn't care about Bella. I closed my eyes trying to coax myself into doing what I didn't want to. I kissed Ember in front of Bella. If I thought forcing myself to get so into it before, knowing that it was the plan that Bella was supposed to interrupt us, it was a million times harder kissing Ember passionately right in front of her. After I closed the door, I pushed Ember against it, kissing her harder as she knotted her hands in my hair.

Then I saw it, clearly through Alice's mind, Bella. Her eyes were glossy and brimming with tears as she went to hug Alice tight.

"We better go. Carslie's waiting." I said pulling away from Ember.

When we exited the room. Bella turned around to take in our appearance. After a moment she rushed off to her room. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my self from showing emotion, keep myself from running to Bella taking her in my arms and never letting her go.

I followed Alice out side with Ember's hand in mine. Once we reached Esme and Carslie we took off running until we came to a clearing.

Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie were at the far end clustered together looking at us along with the Denali coven.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked taking in there expressions. They stepped off to the side to reveal Raiden; his once blue eyes, blood red, staring venomously at Ember. She stopped in her tracks, and I grabbed her wrist firmly and yanked her forward.

"Raiden…" she breathed.

"What? You didn't forget about me did you?" Raiden stepped forward as they encircled Ember, Raiden and I.

She struggled against my grasp but I held tighter. Knowing well that if I let her go she would teleport away.

"Edward?" it sounded like a question, but her eyes were accusing.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to try to get the Volturi to kill her. Almost killing Raiden in the process how could you be so-" Ember cut me off ripping her arm away. She didn't run though. She turned to look at me.

"Love Edward! That's how I did it. I knew you weren't in love with me. Not as much as I was; but I could handle it, because you were till with me even though you some how couldn't _be_ with me. When that stupid human came, the way you changed unconsciously; I knew. She, even when she wasn't living with us, she was the reason; the reason that I would loose you one day. You kept getting closer with her, and further from me. I wasn't going to watch you bee taken away from me by a mere human. So I did it. I called the Volturi. When that familiar was going to save Bella, I couldn't have that now could I? Raiden figured me out, and if I didn't do something he would warn you all and you would stop me." she turned towards Raiden who was growling at her. " But I couldn't kill some one who would protect me even though he was fragile. He brought up a valid point Edward. Once you found out what I had done, I wouldn't get you. The way I saw it, if I couldn't have you, neither could she."

Many of my family were growling, all but me. I was furious, but more with myself. It was my fault that Isabella was in this mess. She turned towards me and stepped closer till she was right in front of me.

"You still choose her." she stated with a smile. "I was serious when I said if I couldn't have you, neither could she." I growled at her and she stepped away from me turning to look at everyone else.

"This is war!" she shouted then turned back to look at me.

_Let's see how long you can keep her alive._ Something snapped within me, my lips curled and body crouched as I lunged at her. I swung at her and she disappeared, sending me tumbling to the ground.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed. my fists pounded against the ground shaking the trees.

"Edward…" Alice's shaky voice called out to me. I looked up at her.

"Bella's gone." she sobbed. I shot up as my family closed around her. I grabbed her shoulder's shaking her.

"What do you mean gone?" I shouted as Jasper pulled my hands from Alice. Esme wrapped her arms around me comfortingly, attempting to calm me. Alice couldn't collect herself enough to tell me, and her thoughts were jumbled. I took off running to the house.

Everyone was behind me shortly as I burst through the doors.

"Bella!" I called. I checked the house and finally her room. The drawers were thrown open and some were empty. I looked at her bed and saw a piece of paper.

_These past two moths were great. I mean I got to see the_

_love of my life again… I thought just being by him was_

_good enough, but it's not. It's too hard to watch him_

_with someone else. Forgive me? One day, when I come_

_back, I hope you will. Don't try to find me. I need time…_

_Thank you for everything. I will miss you all._

_Bella_

I my hand fall to the side as some one pulled the paper away from me. I can't believe it. I pushed her away. My head was spinning and my stomach felt like it dropped. I dropped down on the floor at the foot of her bed as my family filed in the room. Alice took the paper from Esme and read it quickly.

"Edward. Edward? Edward!" Alice hit me trying to get my attention. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"What Alice?" I tried to block out the chatter the buzzing in my head was annoying. Alice knelt in front of me and made me look at her.

"This," she waved the paper in front of my face "is all a lie. That's not why she left."

"What?" many voices called. Alice ignored them and explained it only to me.

"The familiars have taken her to the Volturi Edward. She agreed to go with them cause they threatened to kill us."

A roar bubbled inside of me as I jumped up.

"Edward, calm down. We have to think up a plan." Carslie laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What's there to think about? Were going to save her." I tried to pull away but he gripped my shoulder tightly; a warning. I relaxed to hear what he had to say.

"Edward, and Alice will go to the Volturi. The Denali coven will try and track Ember. Esme and Rosalie will go and search for a new residence. We should move incase Ember comes back for us. And the rest of us will stay here. Scout the area and keep everyone updated on everything." Everyone nodded in agreement until a voice spoke up.

"I want to help go after Bella." I turned to look at Raiden standing his ground. Carslie shook his head.

"You don't know that you can control yourself around Bella."

"I will, ill wear a blood soaked scarf around my neck to immune me, just please I want to help her, I have to help her." the group looked back and forth between them for a while till Carslie sighed.

"Esme, phone for three airline tickets. Raiden, the only way you are going to go is if you pass my tests, Alice could you pack for Raiden, Edward and yourself? Edward come with me to the basement, I will need your help. Everyone else…" he left the sentence open as everyone went off.

Raiden and I followed Carslie into the basement. Everything was concrete and their was a fridge like thing bolted to the wall.

Carslie opened it and took out a vile.

"This is Isabella's blood. I took it while she was out from the curse, to test it you know. Raiden, try and resist without holding your breath." Carslie looked at me and I nodded. He lifted the lid. I never got to see Raiden's reaction, because the moment her heavenly scent hit my nose, I was floored. The venom rushed into my mouth as I struggled. The scent was slowly dissolved as I tried desperately to stop breathing. It didn't work my body wanted more of the scent.

"Edward?" Carslie called, coming over to me.

"It was so strong." I muttered trying to regain control of my senses.

"It wasn't for me, her scent wasn't as appealing. Mouthwatering yes, Hard to refuse yes, but it was controllable, even for me being new, isn't that odd if it hit Edward like that?" Raiden's voice was confused

"Bella's natural scent is always more then appealing, but different amount's for different people. Edward must be very attracted to her scent. Edward how hard is it for you to control yourself around Bella?"

"Difficult but manageable."

"Same as Raiden…" Carslie mumbled to himself. "Hold your breath boys." We both did as we were told. Carslie opened the vile once again. Neither of us were tempted, just uncomfortable not being able to smell.

"I think, surprisingly, you will be okay Raiden… just hold your breath if you feel any temptation's what so ever."

"Guy's next flight leaves in an hour!" Alice called from upstairs. We nodded to Carslie and took off upstairs.

"Edward," I turned to Carslie, his face was twisted like he was battling something. I peaked into his mind but he was blocking it.

"What's wrong?"

"When you find Bella, protect her. Don't let her get harmed in anyway." I studied him for a moment until Alice called again.

"I will." I replied. He didn't have to worry about that. I just wondered why he had to block that from me…

* * *

BPOV 

I was tired when I got on the plane. But I refused to sleep. I didn't trust three out of the four, Carter I was still undecided about. Cody and Jasmine sat in front of us and I was in-between Carter and Jeremy.

"Bella, you should get some sleep."

"No." was all I stated. Carter sighed but didn't say more. I looked past him out the window. the sun had set a long time ago. We had about an hour before the plane landed.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Carter looked at me confused. I continued.

"Why does he want to meet me?" I asked blankly.

"He wants to meet the person that has been the center of all the confusion I guess. He's curious what human could possibly turn their world upside down. He promised me nothing would happen to you." I nodded and looked back out the window.

He wants to meet me? It has to be more then that.

We got off the plane and into a car. My eyes were fighting to close and I wasn't letting them.

"Cody, let's stop at a motel or something. She need's sleep." Carter begged from beside me.

"I'm fine."

"Yea, she's fine. She can sleep in our quarters." Jeremy chuckled from the front. I fought off sleep, until I heard Carter give off a sigh.

"Sleep Bella, it's alright."

"No Carter."

"Your so stubborn."

Jeremy snickered from the front seat, I heard him mutter a word. It sounded like Latin.

_quiesco_

The last thing I was aware of before the dark overcame me was Carter reaching forward to hit Jeremy, and then I fell side ways into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: okay so most of you are probably all WTFFFFFF pregnant?!?!?! where the hell did that come from? yea.. well that's how the story was originaly planned out. that she got pregnant... but a reviewer didn't like that idea... so i decided not to... then i finally was like screw that... i want her to be pregnant! lol yea... so now she is... any questions... just ask me... if its somthing about how could i bring being pregnant up after 9 chapters... welll its only been about 2 months in Before there was Venom land sooo yea... but i hope you like this chapter... sorry it took so long... i have been out of town for a few days and i wanted it up on a day i was gon... so blah it sucked.. but yes happy reading!! as for all the wonderful reviewers... the majority wanted Bella changed... so i will change her... in the future... far far future... :D**

**P.S. the incantation words in latin and italicized mean Wall, and sleep... so yes...**


	11. Planes and Untamed

**A/N: Hello sorry for the short chapter and the long wait but i'm going on vacation at 4 am thismorning, so i am uploading this. i don't have internet out there but i will have mylaptop to type so i will upload the day i get back. see you in two weeks.**

* * *

EPOV

I fidgeted in my seat not even ten minutes after take off. My feet drummed simultaneously causing the cabin to shake.

"Ladies and gentlemen we seem to have hit some slight turbulence. Please return to your seats and put on your seatbelts thank you." I wasn't even paying attention until Alice placed her tiny hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze that caused me you gasp in pain.

"Calm down, we will be there in time." Alice inhaled and then went into her daze.

"I'm going to call Carslie." She stated as she undid her belt.

"But the seatbelt light is-" with that, the light went off and Raiden let his mouth make an 'oh' shape as Alice tapped her temple.

"How are you handling your lust?" Raiden asked casually while putting his hands behing his head..

"Fine, and you?" I replied.

"_Blood_ lust is not what I was talking about…" it took me a moment but I clued in and ended bent over my knee's with my head in my hands.

"How long have you remembered." I inhaled deeply and sat up.

"The night you were changed. It all hit me. It was a throbbing pain and I remembered." I closed my eyes as I shuffled through the memories in my mind until Raiden spoke again.

"That's a relief. It was starting to get weird." Confusion washed over me as I looked over at Raiden. His head was laid back on the headrest smiling up at the ceiling of the plane cabin.

"What do you mean? I thought you would be… upset or something…" Raiden sighed and turned in his seat so he was looking directly at me.

"I never liked her Edward… not in that way. I thought if you realized that you felt jealous, it might spike some memory trigger. Or at least make you realize that you had feelings for her even though they were slightly buried. You always loved her, you never stopped; you just simply forgot."

He stated it so matter-of-factly, I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"How were you so sure? How did you know that I remembered?"

"It was just a feeling. I could just tell. And you haven't been keeping your newfound feelings a secret… but I just knew you remembered… I just looked at you and I knew it, 100 percent. Just like I got a feeling that Ember was screwing us over. It was like... a feeling in my gut. Like I could look at someone and know… everything. Like watch…"

A flight attendant came walking up the isle and stopped by our chairs.

"Could I get you two anything?" she smiled flirtatiously and flipped her hair slightly.

"No were good, Raiden?" I turned to look at him and he was staring at her. I could hear her heartbeat speeding up intensely.

"Nope."

"A-all right…" she mumbled dazed as she stumbled away. Raiden let out a faint laugh and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it."

"She's not used to rejection. Ever since she got a chest in grade 7 guys were after her. She never cared about feelings she just liked the attention. She had 3 boyfriends at once in grade ten and still can't stick to one guy."

I stared at him my mouth opened.

"I can see everything about a person. Their secrets, dreams…Skeleton's in the closet…"

"Your gift…" Raiden shook his head.

"I see it as more like a burden. I get to judge people before knowing them, I… see things, some times horrible things, and I don't know what to do. Do I ignore it, or do I play Batman and deliver justice. I'm scared to look people in the eyes Edward."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"When we get back we will talk to Carslie… he could help you learn to control it. He helped me with my mind reading…" Raided just nodded as we drifted to a slight silence.

"Did you tell her?" I bent my head and shook it

"I tried to kiss her but…"

"She passed out and you kissed her chin?"

"YOU KNOW WHY DO YOU BOTHER TO ASK!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. Raiden just shrugged

"Pretending to be normal I guess. Or I just wanted to see your reaction." Raiden smirked and I punched his shoulder just as Alice came back.

* * *

BPOV

I woke groggy, nauseous, and disoriented. My eyes were thick with sleep causing me to take a while to focus on my surroundings.

The room was an off white and had blood red curtains with a gold trim. The color made me feel more nauseated. I groaned shutting my eyes and rolled over to my side.

"Magic has a funny taste in the morning doesn't it?" I opened my eyes in shock. Before I could scream I was on my back. Jeremy used one hand to cover my mouth, and his body to keep me still.

"Shhh Bella, this is the last place with the last… _people_ you would want to help you. As for us," I shuddered as he swept his hand across my face and down my neck tracing my deep neckline. His lips grazed my ear.

"You don't have to worry, too much, we have other way's to sustain us, blood is merely a dessert and yours seems… Sweet." He whispered as he bent his head laying a kiss on my neck. I ripped my head away and my mouth was free.

"Then I hope you get a fucking tooth ache." I growled. Surprising myself with the venom in my mortal voice. Jeremy was still on me, but he raised himself so he was looking right down at me; Hands holding my wrists by my shoulders now.

"Such a quick tongue you have, I would like to take it for a test drive…"

"Get off m-" Jeremy put his mouth over mine roughly as I squirmed. He nipped my bottom lip and I could feel the blood dripping.

**_Amoveo_**

**The word echoed through the room and I felt the unwanted wait lift off of me. Within seconds I was sitting up in bed wiping my mouth a crash was heard and I looked up to see Carter on the bed in front of me crouched down. His hand was extended and I peeked under his arm to see Jeremy against the wall. **

Jeremy growled and extended his arms as he went to say something; but before he could Cody stormed into the room with Jasmine in toe.

"ENOUGH!" he growled, his voice and eye seeming older then his looks. Jasmine rushed over to her brother placing her hand on his chest as he glared at Carter.

"We ARE NOT to use our magic on each other. Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Jeremy and Carter calmed immensely at that.

"He knew the rules Cody, he shouldn't have gone near her."

"I don't. Care. I will treat this as another Emma if this happens again." Carter tensed at this as Cody motioned for Jeremy and Jasmine to leave. Once they left and the door shut I let the tears go silently. Carter kept his back to me as he got off the bed and hit the wall with his fist.

I could taste the blood now and could feel it dripping down my chin. It was starting to throb, and the nausea was getting to me. I cried.

"Shh I'm sorry, I should have been here." Carter ripped off part of his shirt and held it to my mouth as he lifted me up carrying me to the bathroom.

Sitting me on the counter he turned on the water and soaked a cloth. I continued to sob while he wiped me clean of blood and inspected my lip. Once he stopped the bleeding he pulled me off the counter and hugged me tight.

"It's alright, everything is okay, I won't let him hurt you again Emma I promise."

"Emma?"

"I said Bella…"

"N-no you s-said Emma. Who is she?"

"Not now Bella please." I nodded and pulled away rubbing my damp cheeks dry.

Carter led me back to the bed and I sat down on it.

"I'm sorry," Carter was avoiding my gaze.

"For?"

"For everything, invading your life, them putting the curse on you, this place." I shook my head and pulled Carter down to sit beside me.

"You couldn't do anything, even if you weren't here, they still would have come for me, they still would have cursed me, and Aro would still want to meet me. Don't appologise."

"Who's Emma?" I asked after a long silence. Carter sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He stood slowly and walked over to the window. I watched his motions from behind, studying his body language. After a while he spoke.

"She was the person I love. The love of my life."

"What happened?" I asked quietly and tentatively after another pause, Carter spoke.

"I met her when we joined the Volturi. She was a Familiar like us, very old, but still forever young, and forever beautiful. I remember when we got to Volturi and Aro brought her to meet us, she was to show us around. I remember my exact feeling I felt when I saw her. Same feeling I felt when I saw you that first day at school; You look just like her, and your personality was just like hers. I don't even know why she was with the Volturi. She was too kind to use any of her powers to do the Volturi bidding. But she stayed with them, completely free." He paused to take a deep calming breath before continuing.

"One night I left her to go take care of something for the Volturi. When I came back, Jeremy was… on her… just like tonight. and I snapped we got into a he fight and once the Volturi guard broke us up, we were tried. It's a familiar rule that if you use your powers against each other, the head, or the Volturi in this case, would… fix the problem. Well since I cast the first spell, they were going to eliminate me that night.

"She came into my room and we spent the night together. I woke up and she wasn't there. I looked at the clock and my elimination was to start 2 minutes ago. The Volturi were always punctual. I got up to figure out what's wrong. Something didn't feel right. Infact it felt very wrong.

"I got to the elimination room a second to late. Emma had sacrificed herself to save me. And I was the last thing she saw before she died."


	12. Heels Over Head

**A/N: i'm so sorry it took so long! just after comming back from camping i was driving to work and i got in a car accident and broke my hand. its still casted so this chapter took a while typing with one hand... so i hope you all enjoy it. next update will be for obscured twilight and yea... hope you like it! took me forever!!**

* * *

BPOV

I sat by the window looking out at the streets below. The people looked like ants, wondering freely around the square. I tucked me knees under my chin.

Carter left a couple hours ago. Another meeting with the Volturi was taking place, and I knew after this it would be my turn to finally meet the royal family. Was I nervous? Yes. I knew that they wanted to see the strange human that had adapted to living with a group of vampires.

To tell you the truth I was nervous. Sure they wanted to meet me, but what happens if after they realize I'm nothing special, or too special? They might smell me like, E-edward does and want to eat me, or they might decide to change me.

"Bella? They are ready so meet you…" I nodded and took one last look at the outside world before getting up and making my way over to Carter. He took my hand and smiled at me before leading me through the halls. Carter had been closed off since last night once he told me all about Emma.

Carter pulled me closer to his side as we passed beautiful beings. They stopped and watched us with their red eyes as we turned through this corner and that.

"It's okay." Carter whispered as I shuddered at the following eyes.

Finally we got to the doors and Carter stopped.

"I will be right beside you the whole time." I nodded and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. With that, the doors opened and Carter pulled me through the entrance. The room was large and off white. A red carpet led from the door to the front of the room where a group of cloaked figures were sitting. Beside them were Jeremy, Cody, and Jasmine. Jeremy winked at me and I shuddered.

"Isabella! We finally meet! I have heard so much about you!"

"Call me Bella." I forced a smile figuring that if I showed that I was indifferent with vampires all together they may just see that a human can live peacefully with their kind.

"Bella then. I was so… intrigued to hear the life you had created with the Cullen's, but I was also… worried that a mere human could not be trusted." I stepped forward quickly closer to the translucent figure in the middle. Carter wound his hand around my front, keeping his arm between the others and me. I was totally unaware of this and just proceeded forward.

The rest of the vampires had very surprised looks on their faces, and to tell you the truth, I was just as surprised I just didn't let it show. And if the vampire that greeted me was surprised he didn't show it either.

"I can be trusted! Sir, err, your majesty, uh…"

"Call me Aro." He put out his hand and I shook it firmly. His eyes closed and then he opened them, yanking his hand away strongly but calmly.

"Aro. You can trust me I promise. They are m family. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I love them all and I want to stay with them. I promise I will never do anything to hurt your kind!" I stopped to breathe. And my shoulders relaxed.

Aro had an amused, confused, and wondered look across his features.

"Anything? Would you do anything to stay with them?"

"Of course." Carter's hand tightened around my waist.

_Watch what you say Bella. _Carters voice rang through my head. I saw Cody stiffen and Jeremy smirked. I lifted my chin and setting my jaw. My hands were balled into fists at my sides as I stood my ground.

"Well Bella, if you _want_ to stay with the Cullen's, there is a way. I could change you."

"Not that." I choked out.

"But Bella darling you could be- oh… oh I see." Aro lifted my chin up to look at me. One eyebrow raised making his face look like it would shatter at any moment. "You are with child."

"What?" Carter exclaimed turning me towards him.

"I am pregnant, and I have been for just over three months. It's Edward's." I continued Carter was about to say something but a bang echoed through the room. Everyone looked to the back of the room to see the Edward and Alice.

"Y-your what?" Edward asked.

"Edward…" I whispered. Putting my hands to my head I fought back tears. He wasn't supposed to find out. Especially not like this.

"Oh how wonderful! Everyone is here, what a wonderful surprise. Edward isn't this great. You were going to be a father!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

I felt a breeze and I next thing I knew I was shifted behind some one I looked forward and knew the back instantly. The t-shirt was loose, but tight enough to show the contours of his back.

"What do you mean _were_?" Edward and I shouted at the same time. I peaked around his arm but he just turned pushing me backwards to distance the space between the Volturi and me. I looked back at them in time to see Carter walk over to Cody with his hands in his pocket.

One of the vampires, that was standing indifferently behind Aro, stepped forward. Aro held out his palm and the man briefly tapped his hand. A smile spread across his face.

"Oh Bella, you are quite popular. It seems you have managed to infatuate both Edward and our Carter here; quite intimately too. Hard to tell whose feelings are stronger."

Edward snarled at Carter who in turn crouched slightly.

"Edward…" I whispered as I placed my hands on his back. I felt Edward melt under my hands and he reached his hand behind him to grab hold of my hands.

"You can forget right now what you are thinking Aro."

"She can't stay human Edward. Either she is changed, or she dies your choice." Edward roared so furiously that I shrank back. Edward smoothed his thumb over my hand, which was still locked in his.

"Aro may I?" I heard Alice's voice fly past me. She was standing in front of Aro hand extended. Aro nodded and shook her hand.

"Are you certain?" Alice nodded once. "Excellent. Just one thing I'm curious of though. Jane dear?"

"NO!" the voices echoed Edward rumbled extending his arms in front of me and the other came from just behind me.

"Raiden…" I hugged him tightly and he only stiffened. I went to pull away when I realised the reason was because my blood, but he held on tightly. I was so happy to see him didn't even notice his face. He looked beautiful. Matching Edwards's beauty easily. His face was pained as he stared into Jane's eyes.

"You don't have to do these things Jane. You don't have to hurt others. I know you realy take no joy in this." Raiden said stepping towards her.

The girls eyes narrowed and her eye flickered and next thing I knew Raiden was on the ground shaking with pain.

"Raiden!" I ran past Edward but he was quick. He grabbed my waist and flipped me back behind him just as her eyes zeroed in on me. Edward collapsed a few feet from Raiden.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" my voice was raw and tears streamed down my face as I knelt in between the too of them. Edward stopped shaking and Jane's attention was now to me but I didn't care. I smoothed back Edward and Raiden's hair waiting for some sign that they were both all right.

I heard a growl and then Aro's laughter.

"Oh Bella, you are quite intriguing. Don't worry my dear Jane she confounds us all."

Raiden and Edward bounced lightly to their feet. And took stances in front of me. My head protruded from between their shoulders.

"I can't wait for the day to see you white as snow Bella. And do bring your offspring for a visit." Everything was fast after that. Edward slung me onto his back while he followed Alice out the door. I took a last glance behind. Raiden was running close behind and I looked to Carter. He just stared after us as we turned the corner into a dark corridor.

I tucked my head into Edward's neck inhaling his scent as I reviled in the quiet that I knew would soon be shattered.

I would have some explaining to do.

* * *

EPOV

"_I am pregnant, and I have been for just over three months. It's Edward's."_

"_I am pregnant, and I have been for just over three months. It's Edward's."_

"_I am pregnant, and I have been for just over three months. It's Edward's."_

Bella's words replayed in my head as I sprinted with Bella on my back. I could feel her warm breath dancing across my neck and I shivered.

"_Edward, I am 100 sure. And I-I love you, there is no possible way I could regret this."_

"_You- you love me?" _

"_I want to hear it, say it again."_

"_I love you…"_

"_Again…" _

"_I love you so much…"_

"_Again…" _

"_Edward Anthony Masen, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"_

Did she regret it now? Did she regret it now after all I put her through Why didn't she say anything to me?

My thoughts were wiped away when Bella's arms tightened around my neck. And her head dug more and more into my neck. I could feel her lips on my neck and it made my stomach flip.

I came to a halt behind Alice. Her eyes were far and distant.

"Alice? What do you see?" Raiden stepped forward while Bella wiggled her way off my back.

I saw what Alice did. We were home in the Cullen house. Ember was out in the fores watching us. The view switched to Ember Hovering over Bella while she slept. Then the view switched to a headstone, reading Bella Swan

"No!" I growled, running a hand through my hair.

"You can't go back Edward. She knows the house inside and out. She can teleport anywhere she knows."

"I know. What are we going to do then?"

"I have an idea. You and Bella; go somewhere, continue to travel. She cant find you if you keep moving. Alice and I can go home let everyone know and we will hunt her, or make her believe that Bella is still there or something and catch her."

"What's going on?"

"That could work."

"What's going on?"

"Okay but you have to make sure you call us through operator, and only when necessary."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" everyone turned to face Bella. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were watering a little.

"Sorry Bella, it's Ember…." Alice said politely. Raiden scoffed and I growled at the name.

"She is the reason that you were put under a spell. She wants you dead."

"What why?" Bella's legs trembled and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'll tell you a little later Bella. Right now we have get going. Alice we're going to get a car. You guys take the plane. I'll call you when we stop."

* * *

BPOV

I was confused… no I was beyond confused; I was completely lost and bewildered.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward released my waist and walked over to Alice.

"Sure Raiden." Raiden didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a minute. Before smiling.

"I can't see you." He smiled widely and pulled me into a hug.

"Tell him everything Bella." I shook my head against his chest.

I couldn't, I didn't even want him to know about it. He has no memory of me, and now he found out that I, a woman he didn't remember, was the mother of his illegitimate child. He will surly resent me.

"Yes you can Bella. Trust me. Everything will be fine if you are honest. You will not regret it. Trust me Bella. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No."

"Then tell him everything." Raiden kissed my forehead and Alice took his place

"Take care of yourself." She whispered in my ear with one and on my stomach. I choked back tears.

And then they were gone. Edward smiled at me before lifting me carefully onto his back.

"Hold on tight." I did as I was told and he ran. I don't know for how long. I was concentrating on what Raiden told me. Trying to figure out when and how, would be the best way to approach it.

When we stopped Edward lowered me to the ground and that's when it hit me. My stomach churned and I could feel my throat tighten.

"Uh oh… Bella!" I bent over and started to gag. Edward was at my side in an instant. One of his hands caught my hair back from my face. And then he used that arm to wrap around my waist holding me up. With the other hand, he pressed firmly on my forehead while I threw up what little food I had left in my stomach.

I remembered once when Edward was sick, he begged me not to come over after school; I listened to him. I left way before school was out and let myself in. Edward was hanging over the toilet. I had used one hand to rub his back and my other pressed against his forehead.

"Thank you." I mumbled after I finished. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and Edward just smiled at me.

"Come on.." Edward took my hand and walked me across the street to a car dealership and dragged me right over to a bright yellow amazing looking shiny piece of metal.

"Uh, no Edward."

"Why not? 2005 Saleen S7 is an amazing car."

"We don't need amazing. We need discrete." I dragged Edward over to a shiny silver car. And he tapped his chin.

"S60 R Volvo. Not bad not bad at all."

"Thank you." I ginned, glad that he approved of my car. Considering I was very… challenged when it came to speaking car and driver. Edward grabbed my hand again and yanked me over to the counter to pay for the car.

We had been driving for a good amount of time incomplete silence.

"Bella?" I felt my heart stopped.

"Y-yes?" I asked. I knew what was coming. The moment I had been dreading.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I felt the car stop and park. We were outside of Lord Byron Hotel in Italy.

"Can we wait until we get inside to talk about this?" Edward nodded and got out of the car coming around to my side to help me out.

"We would like a room please?"

"May see some ID?" the concierge eyed me suspiciously. I could only imagine how warn out I looked.

"And your relation?" he lifted his eyebrow at me but Edward answered.

"She is my fiancé." I pulled on my chain to show the ring. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face when he called me fiancé. I felt warm.

"How wonderful." We got our key and Edward grabbed my hand leading me to the elevators. He didn't say anything until we got to the room.

"Why don't you take a shower? You look drained." I nodded and walked to the bathroom. Taking one last look at Edward.

I shut the door and locked it before letting tears escape my eyes quietly. My body was trembling with fear; fear of what would happen once Edward and I talked; the process of talking.

I prolonged the shower as long as possible until the hot water turned cold and I started to shiver. As soon at I turned the water off there was a knock on the door.

"This is the only thing I had for you to wear, we will go shopping tomorrow for clothes." I opened the door just sticking my hand out so I could snatch the clothes. There was a black t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. I pulled them on quickly and breathed in. they smelled of Edward.

I brushed through my hair before exiting the bathroom.

There was a table near the front of the room and behind a wall was a queen-sized bed. The colors were very warm and there was a fireplace. On the table there was a large tray and Edward was standing by the fire adding some wood.

He turned to look at me with his crooked smile that I love, and I gasped. The glow from the flames caused a faint shimmer on his marble skin, and elongated the shadows of his jaw. Image of beauty.

"I got you food. I wasn't sure, so I got a bunch of things." Edward was glancing at my stomach, and I finally turned strong.

"Don't worry, the baby isn't picky." I sat down at the table and picked through the food taking bites of everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I took a gulp of the water bottle.

"Yea that would have went over well. 'Hey Edward, though you don't remember me and were avoiding me like the plague, and with some one else, I just thought you should know that I'm pregnant.'"

So quickly Edward was sitting in the chair beside me. His mouth opened and then closed again. He was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. I began to pick at my food again when Edward snatched my hands.

"I want to tell you something." I cut him off

"Me too, I don't want you to resent this, so don't feel obligated. I mean you don't remember and that's fine I just-"

"Bella!" Edward covered my mouth with his hand.

"_When these days are gone, when all the love we gave to each other slowly fades away, when your beautiful smile is only here as a dream, and when the words "I love you" are scripts of the past, I will always have the memories that were once moments and I will always know that no matter what, I got the chance to be loved by you._

_Please give me the chance to be loved by you, even if it's not forever._

I've been trying to tell you, I remember, I remember everything. I had for a while but never got to say anything. I love you Bella Swan. And I love this Baby and I will always love you both no matter-_"_

* * *

EPOV

"I love you Bella Swan. And I love this Baby and I will always love you both no matter-_"_

Next thing I knew Bella jumped at me. Her lips covered mine. Hard, needy at first. It took me a while to respond but when I did…

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her from her chair onto my lap with a leg on either side of me. Her hands wrapped around my neck and one hand tangled in my hair.

Lifting her, I walked over to the bed and lay her down on it. I kissed her hungrily not even worried about self-control. All the I cared for at the moment, wanted at the moment was her.

I moved my mouth from her lips to her jaw and found the place on her neck that I knew drove her crazy. I dragged my fingers all over her causing her toes to curl, back to arch, and her body to shiver.

"Edward…" she sighed into my shoulder until I let her flip us over so she was straddling my waist. Her hair fell over us as she kissed my neck while she inched my shirt up.

"You have no idea. How much I missed this." She said between kisses. I pulled her hands free of my shirt and rolled us over so that we were on our sides facing each other.

"I have a pretty good idea. And I want you, so bad, but I can't, I don't think I could control myself." For a moment she looked disappointed, but then she nodded nuzzling her self into my chest.

"That's fine. This is all I need." I wrapped my arms tightly around her.


	13. So this is Christmas

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been so paitent with me and my crappy uploading. i was at a block. i knew what i wanted to happen i just needed somthing to get me to that point. now that its done. new chapters should be going smoothly.. i think i am almost done with this story and then i will have the sequel with the baby. but anyways i hope i didn't loose any readers and i thank all of you who commented nagging me for the upload you helped me stick to writing. i got a laptop for christmas so i should be able to write more.. but i work mon tues and thurs so again updates still might suck but i will try to make them as frequent as i can. hope this chapter wasnt dribble.

* * *

BPOV 

"Morning beautiful…" I felt cool lips on the hollow behind my ear.

"Mmm Morning handsome." I smiled opening my eyes only to see suitcases piled by the door of what seemed like our millionth hotel.

"Moving day again?" I mumbled turning over. If this had been 3 and half months ago I would be able to nuzzle my face into Edwards chest but now… a giant balloon separated us.

"Morning baby…" Edward said as he bent forward and kissed my stomach. He knew I hated moving…

It had been three months since we both knew the truth… three months of pure bliss. It was as if we picked up where we left off. In complete and utter happiness.

"So… what does baby want for breakfast?"

"Pickles!" I said smiling. I could almost feel Edwards's eyes rolling. "What? That's what it wants."

We had been in for multiple ultrasounds and checkups but I didn't want to know the sex. Edward didn't even know. I told him that if he wanted to, he could but he said he would do whatever I wanted so he blocked out the doctors thoughts while he looked at the ultrasound.

After we got a jar of pickles, we started on the road. I took a big bite out of one and some of its juice dribbled down my chin. Edward laughed and reached across to wipe my face.

"So where to now?" I glanced over at Edward who looked like he was thinking yet trying to hold something back.

"Hmm I don't know... I was thinking maybe… Denali…" I froze and I felt the baby kick.

"Are you serious?"

I was elated. Home. Not my original home, but it was home still. I was tired of hotels, tired of take out and room service. I was tired of moving, and I was missing everyone terribly…

I bounce in my seat the whole way to the airport in Calgary. His one hand was resting on my belly thumb stroking my stomach where the baby's foot was pushing, even as we waited and walked onto the plane.

"BELLA!!!"

I heard the familiar wind chime screech from the doorway of he Denali house. With extreme grace, Alice flew over to me enveloping me in a hug so tight I gasped.

"Oh god sorry! Sorry my little nicew!!!!" Alice said as she bent down to talk to my tummy.

"Nicew?" Edward asked while he slung the last bag over his shoulder.

"Yea, cause 'I don't know' the sex, its my nicew…. Niece and nephew." Alice said triumphantly while she pulled me into the house.

The front room was decorated in pinks, blues, and yellows with a banner screaming 'Welcome Home Edward, Bella, and Baby Cullen' there was a large pile of boxes wrapped in silver with pink, blue and yellow bows and a large cake in the center of the table.

"Bella…" various voices called out to me as I was rushed by many vampires.

"Where's Raiden?" I asked after saying hello to everyone."

"Don't worry Bella he's around" Carslie assured me.

"And the Denali coven?" I asked looking at the strange reaction from everyone.

"well talk about that later." Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

After I ate a good portion of the cake, and opened the many presents for the baby and me, Alice asked a question.

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Well if it's a girl, we were thinking Rosemary Esme Cullen, and if it's a boy. Jett Carslie Cullen."

"Jett?" Emmett asked with a confused puppy dog look on his features.

"Yea Jett. J for Jasper and Ett is the end of Emmett. Therefore… Jett." I drifted my eyes over my family till something caught my eye.

"That wasn't there before…" sheepish smiles rose on each of their faces.

"I guess we can't hide it anymore." Jasper said with a grin while he shifted his position slightly.

"Oh well Raiden's ready anyways." Edward pulled me to my feet and pulled me towards the new door. It was large and made of metal. No doorknob, but there was a keypad along with a greenish pad.

Edward placed his left hand on the pad and pushed in numbers and in turn, the metal door opened. It was about a foot thick, and there were prongs like a safe. Edward stuck his hand out to me while the others ran down the large, long hallway.

"What is this?" I asked breathlessly while Edward walked at my pace. I turned abruptly when I heard the door close behind us clicking into place.

"I will explain it in a while patience is a virtue."

"Yea a virtue that's more like a punishment…" Edward chuckled and smirked at me and I felt my knees shake slightly which made Edward laugh again.

We got to the door at the end of the corridor. Two oak doors with fogged glass separated us from whatever was waiting. Edward pulled me in front of him and covered my eyes with his hands. I could feel the cool of his chest on my back and it made me shiver.

I heard the door open and Edward pushed me forward.

"Ready?" I nodded and Edward chuckled.

When he removed his hands I blinked furiously a few times to adjust to the light. I was in a large room with a couch, a loveseat, coffee table, and large TV. A piano was in the corner beside an elegant spiral staircase. The kitchen was too the right and a dining room with a large table was in between the kitchen and staircase. A beautifully carved wooden highchair sat at a spot on the table. I gaped at the spacious room as Edward dragged me up the stairs.

"You like it so far?" I tried to answer but nothing came out of my mouth. Edward just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

There was a hall at the top of the stairs and four doors. The first door to the left was a guest room and the second was a large bathroom. In between was another hall that had two doors on either side. Edward led me to the right one. There was a large very comfy looking bed, and Edwards couch was across from it. On one side was a large bookcase full of what I could tell to be classics on the other side were Edwards CD's and stereo system. A bathroom was attached with a classic looking tub with jets and a large shower with. His and her sinks were under a wall of mirrors across from the tub and shower and a toilet was beside the shower.

"Okay here is the biggest surprise." Edward whispered in my ear as he brought me to the last door. He let go of me now, and waved for me to open the door myself. Slowly I reached for the knob and turned It ever so slowly; scared that if I went fast it would disappear. The door swung open and I saw Raiden. His hands were in his pockets as he stood in the middle of the room. He grinned at me as the light from the window danced of his skin sparkling like diamonds. He opened his arms to me and I stepped in the room. The walls weren't pained but there was a beautiful wooden cradle a baby-changing table the closet wasn't full of clothes but some how I knew that Alice had already bought them just didn't want to give up the gender of the baby yet.

There was a baby jumper, playpen, and multiple baby toys arranged around the room, and then my eyes welled up. I could feel the liquid drip down my face as I stared at the item in the corner for a moment before walking over to it and smoothing over the wood. It was the rocking chair in my room at Charlie's…

"Congratulations…" Raiden whispered from he middle of the room. I ran and jumped at him hugging him tightly

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled Raiden tighter.

"Your welcome… but I have to go… a vacation kind of…"

"Oh…" I said suddenly confused. Raiden kissed my forehead lightly before passing Edward.

"So…" Edward said casually as he walked into the room.

"It's amazing." I said as I kissed Edward as hard as I could. I could feel him smiling against my lips.

I looked around the room again gazing at everything.

"I love you…" Edwards voice made me turn. His eyes were burning and he looked almost awkward.

"I love you too…" as soon as the words left my mouth Edward was in front of me.

"You mean the world to me. And in spite of everything you have been so, so patient with everything. I can't imagine all the pain and hurt you had to go through… My 'death' your got pregnant, and alone, then I didn't remember you, and I was with… and I had hurt you repeatedly. I am so sorry. I had thought that you would have got tired of waiting and move on, but you didn't and I am so glad. Bella," I watched, mouth hanging open as Edward dropped to one knee taking my hands in his.

"Will you marry me? Again?" his beautiful crooked smile appeared when he said again. By now tears were flowing down my cheeks while Edward slipped something onto my finger. I gasped. My hand flew to my chain to find it missing.

I nodded while I smiled down at Edward. He stared up at me with a large smile as he slipped the ring on my finger. In one swift movement his lips were on mine as his hands encircled my waist lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

The air changed in one swift movement and suddenly I was on my back.

"Can you tell me what all this is about now?" I lifted my head off Edward's chest to look up at him. He was staring up the ceiling face void of any emotion.

"We needed a home, a real one not a hotel."

"No what's with the interesting door, why is it safe to be home now? You never told me."

He looked down at me now eyes searching my face thoroughly.

"I don't want to scare you." His voice was quiet, softer, younger, and almost afraid. His eyes bore into mine looking for any reaction. I popped myself up on one arm and smoothed my hand over his cheek. His eyes closed and his head pushed into my hand.

"Tell me." His eyes closed for a moment before he rolled over and pulled me in his arms. I was tight against his chest, nothing but a belly between us.

"It's not safe here Bella. We haven't caught her yet."

"Then why-"

"You needed a stable place to live, your bringing our child into the world. So Japer thought that creating our home with a sealed chamber to keep out even us. Not completely, nothing for us is completely infallible, but it will keep any of us out for about ten minutes giving the others time to get here to help and you time to get into the panic room."

"Seriously? Panic room." I chuckled lightly to avoid the tension.

"Vampires are unstoppable Bella, the best we can do is give you time if anything should happen…" his voice trailed off trembling slightly. I lifted my head and kissed the hollow in-between his neck and shoulder. He relaxed instantly; his tense arms growing slack around my waist.

"Nothing's going to happen…"

"You don't know that…" his voice was tense

"Alice does." I stated and gasped when Edward shoved me aside so he was now sitting up with his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"She can't see her… something happened, we cant see her." Edward leaned forward and put his head in his hands. For the first time since he was human, I saw him as a fragile human, so unguarded and weak. I got up and crawled over to him and hugged him from behind. I revelled in the feeling of our skin touching before speaking.

"It will be okay. I have faith in you, in our family. I know you all will keep me safe."

"Edward! STOP IT!" I squealed as I swatted at his hands. He chuckled but continued to string tinsel over my hair.

"You know if your not going to help…"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He leaned over and pulled a bag out from beside the couch and grabbed a handful of hooks.

"What's that?" Edward smirked at me and then he was gone. I attempted a growl and then he was in front of me arms extended above his head.

I noticed it then, ever meter or so there was mistletoe hanging, one was over me.

"Now I have a reason to kiss you wherever you go." Edward smirked et me causing me to shiver lightly.

"You need a reason to kiss me?" Edwards's eyes went wide and his jaw went slack as I put on my best angry face.

"I… n…y…" he stumbled.

"Fine." I said as I stepped around him watching the roof. I made sure to step in between the decorations careful not to be under one of them. I stomped off but not quick enough. Edward recovered and wrapped his arms around my waist causing me to turn around to face him.

"Awe you know what I meant."

"Do I?" I frowned up at him but not for long his bottom lip stuck out and trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. His sweet icy breath fanned over my face and I had to smile. It was a goofy grin and I wondered if I looked as dumb as I felt. I leaned in taking in his scent and closing my eyes. I felt the winds change then and my feet dangled for a millisecond causing me to open my eyes. I looked up at Edward with a cocky smirk on his lips as he glanced upwards.

"Ed-ward!" I growled seeing that he had placed us under one of his mistletoe. He just chuckled and pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

"Awe… what lovebirds…" Edward groaned against my lips and I grinned…

"And hello my little Nicew…" Alice wedged herself in between Edward and I so she could talk to my tummy.

"Esme is done Christmas dinner and is waiting." Alice said out loud as she whispered to the being in my stomach..

"We will be right there." I was about to ask Edward to go get the gifts but he was already beside me with the large bag in hand.

Esme had prepared a large table that could more than likely feed a third world country, it was filled with turkey ham stuffing mashed potatoes gravy, carrots, and endless appetizers and roses carved from radishes.

"Nonsense Bella." Esme's scolded as she registered the look on my face. She knew me too well.

We sat down around the table and my family of vampires sat and watched me eat. We were laughing and talking and smiling. Emmett made jokes at me which Edward defended my honour by punching Emmett swiftly in the arm.

I finished five minutes to midnight. Both the baby and I were stuffed.

"Present time!" Alice exploded running towards the tree. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

It was a twelve-foot tree and the stack of presents had exploded from under it to take up six feet around the tree. All you could see is mounds of gifts and it looked as though a six foot tree was standing in the middle of all the gifts.

"You guys went over board…"

"Impossible." Alice exclaimed. Edward pulled my to my feet clasping our hands together. I sat back against the couch and Edward took his place by my side with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I relaxed against him as Alice put on a Santa hat and Emmett put on a pair of reindeer antlers. I chuckled lightly as Alice picked a random present. Her eyes grew glossy and she closed them; freezing momentarily.

"Nope, this one gives away another one…" she froze again and then reached out blindly and grabbed another package.

"Your going to love this one!" she tossed it towards me and Edward caught it with his free hand and handed it to me. I carefully opened the present and pulled away the paper.

"Oh God…" I groaned Alice was clapping her hands.

"Bella I have so many ideas for you wedding!!!! Now I marked the pages on my favourites that I knew you would like."

I stared down at the bridal catalogue and sighed… Alice was so excited… it kind of dashed my plans to elope. Tiny weddings seemed better then the big one Alice had planned. I smiled at her and mouthed later just to make her happy.

"OOO OOO open mine!" Emmett bought over a medium sized box.

"Oh my God, Emmett seriously…"

"What?" Emmett had an innocent grin on his face.

I opened the box while Edward took the wrapping from me. I lifted my eyebrows.

"You got me an Xbox 360?"

"Yeah. So when you're at your house and I'm at mine we can use the live connection and play together."

"I don't know how."

"You'll learn!"

"No one else would play with you anymore would they?"

"No. So please Bella please!!!!" I gave in to Emmett begged me I gave in and he was happy.

We exchanged the rest of the gifts and finally the tree was bare.

"One more gift." Edward whispered in my ear. The doorbell rang and I stared at Edward who had a huge smile on his face he stood pulling me to my feet and then let me go to head to the door. He turned the knob and pulled the door open while he stepped to the side.

The moon shone against his skin and just enhanced his smile.

"Raiden!" I exclaimed running into his arms "Your back, I'm so glad your back." He hugged me tightly and spun me a bit. I mouthed thank you, to Edward and he took off taking all of our gifts with him.

"I brought you this. Sorry its not wrapped." There was a box for a game named scene it. One of my favourite games and there was a charm bracelet with ten charms.

"For all that are, were, and will be close to you." There was a charm that reminded me of each Cullen, one that was Raiden, but 3 I wasn't sure of.

"One is Charlie, one is Renee and one is your soon to be child."

My eyes welled up.

"I love it, I- I-" my voice trailed off. I didn't feel right. I felt cold, like something was watching, in the shadows, I looked around looking at everything even out the window. But I saw nothing, just darkness. Only the eerie feeling was still there still strong.

"What's wrong?" Raiden asked his voice tense

"I thought I-" My voice got cut off by a shrill scream. I could see spots clouding my vision and I didn't realise that the scream was my own until everything was consumed with darkness.

I woke up groggy and disoriented and stiff.

"Oh Bella thank God." Edward was clutching my hand for dear life. I remembered the pain in my stomach it was painful. A foreign feeling. Not right.

"What happened?"

"Broxton Hicks contraction. False alarm." Carlisle replied coming through the bedroom doors.

"Should that have knocked me out cold?" I asked nervous. I couldn't get rid of the shaky feeling that something else wasn't right.

"It's not un heard of, just rare." Carlisle stated brushing my hair away from my face in a fatherly gesture it made me smile widely.

"Sorry for ruining Christmas…" I mumbled glancing at Edward. He just shook his head.

I lifted my hand to trace the dark circles around his onix eyes.

"You need to hunt." I glanced at Carlisle and he had the same eyes.

"So do you."

"We all do Bella, there has been less animals around here and we are too scared to leave you." Carlisle stated

"No I'm sure ill be fine for a day go you have to you all cant starve yourself."

"We can't just all leave you Bella."

"Raiden can stay with me. His eyes were fine." I insisted Edward just ran his hands through his hair in an annoyed fashion.

"She's right Edward. We can't all starve ourselves because was scared. Nothing has happened so far I'm sure a day wont cause any perpetual turmoil." Carlisle flashed a toothy grin in my direction.

"Ha, ha very funny. I'm not a complete tornado."

"Tsunami is more like it." I looked up at the door to see Emmett and Raiden. Raiden was laughing at Emmett's comment. I rolled my eyes.

"What is it 'pick on Bella' day?" I exclaimed.

"No don't be silly. Everyday is 'pick on Bella' day." Ignoring the statement I looked towards Raiden

"Will you stay with me? and convince everyone, especially Edward to stop being so stubborn?"

"I would love too." Raiden smirked towards Edward who growled in response. Raiden lifted his hands in surrender.

"Hey I'm sorry if I would like a chance to save Bella from her over protective boy toy."

"You are utterly ridiculous Raiden." I snickered openly

"Boy toy." Edward glared at me now.

"I'm sorry it was funny." Edward composed himself quickly.

"I still don't like this Bella."

"Look if some one plans to get me Alice will see it and if she doesn't she will see me plan to go into the panic room Raiden will be here to fight anyone off the best he can. I have faith that everything will be okay. You all need to stop worrying about me and look out for yourselves."

"And what about our baby? Are you looking out for it? Because I can't be if I'm not here."

"What are you going to do if you're starving? How will you protect us if you have to worry about controlling you thirst big time 24/7?"

"She's right Edward. You can't protect her if your not protecting yourself first." Esme interjected by the door, with Alice and Jasper behind her. I was suddenly aware of the now cramped bedroom with 8 other beings smooshed all together.

"I still don't like this."

"You don't have to it's settled." Alice said happily bounding over to the bed. "I've got my eye on her and that's all that matters."

I nodded sternly in agreement and Edward growled again, probably angry that everyone was ganging up on him.

"So it's settled. We cant leave untill december 30th cause i have a meeting with the hospital. and we should be back on the 31 around dinner. Rest well Bella, if you have some more contractions its just Broxton hicks. If they are really sever I can give you something but I think you will be fine." I nodded

"Thank you Carlisle" He nodded and everyone filed out of the room leaving only Edward and me. He crawled into bed beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in to him securely. I sighed as I felt the coolness of his hand trace along my neck.

"You know I don't need to go. I'm fine."

"But your watching your self you should be more relaxed. Once you feed it will be easier. Besides it will elevate some of my guilt."

"Guilt? What guilt?" I flipped my self over so that I could look into his face.

"Edward. Your STARVING yourself, your family is indeed STARVING themselves. Why? To stay home and make sure I don't fall into a black hole. Its un fair to them I won't have that on my shoulders Edward." Edward pouted then.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You'll live." Edward gave me a 'Duh' expression and I rolled my eyes nudging him in the chest before I snuggled up to him as close as possible.

"I love you." I stated blankly as Edward nuzzled his face into my hair leaving random kisses everywhere

"Love you more."

"Impossible." I stated numbly as I fell into a slumber before he could protest.


	14. The end or is it?

**A/N: hey guys sorry this took forever but guess what and don't hate me.. its shorter.. and its the final chapter... i will updated the sequel once i'm done most of it so updates will be frequent... hope you don't hate me and i'll try to finish it asap... first i wwant to get rid of the stories that wont have sequels**

* * *

"Raiden that doesn't count." 

"YES IT DOES!"

"Furby is not in the English dictionary." I insisted glaring at Raiden from across the table.

"It is so! You know there the little fuzzy creepy possessed birdlike toys." I rolled my eyes before retorting.

"I know what a furby is, but that doesn't count its not in the dictionary!"

Raiden and I had a quick glaring match before he forfeited. I clapped my hands happily before freezing.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I got up and turned heading for the bathroom. Raiden suddenly understood and picked me up running me to the bathroom quickly.

He had hold of my hair while my stomach emptied its continents. I continued gagging even when nothing was left. I was in a cold sweat and tears soaked my cheek. Once again I could breath. I sucked in oxygen deeply.

"You okay?"

"Karma sucks…" I moaned lying on the cool bathroom floor.

"What?"

"Karma… six months of not having morning sickness then bam… I almost puked up my insides…" Raiden chuckled at me before picking my up and putting me back in the living room.

"I'm hungry." I stated just as he put me down. Raiden laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Pasticcio ice-cream, and pickles." Raiden wrinkled his nose

"Don't knock it till you try it!"

"We don't have pistachio ice cream." I tried my best to keep the disappointment off my face but it didn't work.

"Fine. I'll go get you some. Try not to 'fall into a black hole' or anything." I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Thank you!" I yelled as he left the house.

I drifted to a place between sleep and awake. I was daydreaming of Edward. We were on the roof. I was hugging my knees and Edward's eyes were fixated on me. His hand reached out and landed onto my belly before he leaned over to whisper something in my ear until I heard a noise that woke me from it.

It was a large bang that echoed. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up as fast as my belly would allow. My eyes darted around the room trying to see what was going on before slender legs casually walked around the corner into the living room.

"You…" I said as I went to run. But she was faster. Her hand whipped in front of me sending me flying backwards into the wall right behind the hidden door. A pain seared through my body. I whimpered causing Amber to smile a toothy evil grin.

"Why Bella, it's so nice to see you again." I started shivering on the ground as I pulled myself up slowly ignoring the pain.

"What is it now, six months? My, my aren't you getting big." Her hand grazed across my stomach and I instinctively turned so my stomach was away from her. I felt her face brush across my shoulder and I flinched away.

"You always smelt so amazing. It was a wonder how Edward could ever resist." I heard a deep laughter and I looked towards the door only to see Jeremy. His eyes were hungry, for what I didn't know but they frightened me. Ember was smirking at him and I took that moment to try and run. I got free of her arms only to have her get me again and pushed me down the four steps that led to the secret hallway. I landed on my back and I heard something crack as my head connected with the tile. My vision was black and fuzzy with white spots. My stomach was in immense pain but I rolled over and tried to crawl away before I felt ember straddle me. She gabbed my hair and yanked my head upwards elongating my neck.

"If I can't have him neither will you…" she whispered as Jeremy perched in front of me licking his bottom lip.

"Ember stop!" Raiden snarled launching himself at her and knocking Jeremy down as he went by. It was to quick for her to properly respond. Raiden had her in a headlock keeping her eyes hidden.

"Bella go now!" It took until I was 'safely' on the other side before I realized.

"She can't transport where she can't see…" I started to run down the hall until I felt something strange. Looking down, I could see a dark red stain on my jeans it was soaking through and down my leg heavily. I turned to look down the hall and there was a trail of my blood.

"Oh god…" I choked out before pain came again. It was worse. Like contractions… Contractions? I was six months! The pain made me double over. I pressed in the next code and entered my house making my way to the panic room. I could hear banging from the hall it was loud and persistent. The smell of blood was churning my stomach. I breathed through my mouth as I closed the panic door behind me. There was a phone in here and by now I was crawling and crying hysterically.

I dialled his number. Urging him to pick up.

"Bella! Bella were coming hold on okay! Are you alright." I bit my lip trying to keep the sobbing from coming but it swelled behind my lips until it exploded in a cry of pain.

"Please… it hurts…" I managed out.

"What does? Bella? What does?"

"B-blood…everywhere… t-the baby..." I slurred before everything faded out into black.

* * *

EPOV 

I was drinking deeply quenching the thirst finally. It was my 8th deer; more then I had ever drank before. I was burying them all when I saw it, Ember and one of the familiars in front of the house. Our house. My eyes snapped to the side of the clearing where Alice stood shaking. That's when I ran. I could hear my family's footsteps following behind me but I sped up. I ran faster then I ever had before everything was just a random blur beside me except for the house. There were trees and water and space between us, but I could envision the house. And I ran for it

I heard ringing and I pulled out my phone as I ran.

"Bella! Bella were coming hold on okay! Are you alright." There was a deafening silence on the other end before Bella cried out in pain. I extended my hand and punched a tree while I ran sending it flying.

"Please… it hurts…" she whispered I was suddenly afraid… not that I wasn't before but a different afraid. What if she was bitten?

"What does? Bella? What does?" I screamed into the phone. There was another silence before she spoke again.

"B-blood… everywhere…t-the baby..." she slurred before she went silent.

"Bella? Bella!" I screamed. No answer. I threw the phone and sped up more than vampirically possible until I reached the door of our home.

The familiar was facing the wall and speaking Latin while Raiden was thrown about the room. silver venom was leaking out of his mouth as he snarled viciously at the familiar.

I looked around the room for Ember but the hall door was smashed open as was the one on the other end. I sprinted down the hall and to the panic room just as Ember smashed the door off.

"Ember!" I snarled as she turned. A sweet smile spread on her face as she turned to face me.

"Nothing like a lover scorned hey Eddie?" her body vanished and reappeared I the panic room Bella was lying at her feet withering in pain their was a pool of blood around her lower half and her jeans were drenched. I held my breath as I charged forward throwing myself at Ember. I smashed her into the wall as we disappeared we were in the living room of the new house and on the ground; Snarling and nipping at each other. She pushed me off her and disappeared again. I could hear banging coming from the main house and then silence. I ignored it and ran to Bella. I skidded towards her and lifted her in my lap. I went to wipe away her hair but blood just smeared on her forehead.

"J-jesus… Bella… Bella please wake up please… Bella please… I love you wake up!" I couldn't control the sobbing that racked through my body

"Some one help us! Carlisle help!" I rocked Bella back and forth laying kisses on her head before I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I snarled and turned to see Carlisle.

"Help her…" I cried pulling her tighter against me. I was reluctant when Carlisle pulled Bella from my arms but I complied. He looked her over before speaking again.

"We need to get the baby out. Now." Alice came into the panic room with Carlisles med bag and a vile of something. He took out a needle and the vile. He pierced it into her stomach and injected it quickly.

"What's that?" Carlisle glanced at me quickly before grabbing his bag again.

"It's what we use for numbing wounds before stitches. It's all I have." I nodded as I pulled Bella to me tighter.

"I can barley hear her heart…" I whispered into her hair as Carlisle rubbed iodine on her stomach.

"Edward… I need you to be ready. We might have to change her once we get the baby out. She's lost so much blood and her pupils aren't dilating properly. She probably has a terrible concussion and judging by the fact that she isn't waking up she could be entering or in a coma." I inhaled sharply closing my eyes shut. All I could do was nod.

Carlisle lifted the scapula towards Bella's shallow rising stomach. I held my breath and set my jaw.

"Why don't you go… there will be a lot of blo-"

"I'm Not. Leaving. Her."

Edward… 

"No. I'll be fine."

I ignored Carlisle's gaze as I stared down at Bella's face. She looked so pale, paper white. I could barley see the contrast between my hand and her face.

"Hold your breath." Carlisle said, his voice bleak. I could hear the faint slicing of skin. The sound of flesh for once was sickening to my own ears. I studied Bella's face for a sign of discomfort but it didn't happen, she was still.

"Alice run to the hospital. Second floor, to your left, room 216. we need a-"

"Got it." Alice said tapping her forehead before vanishing. Carlisle looked at me with a weak smile.

"Get ready to hold your baby."

* * *

BPOV 

All I remember was immense pain; A flame that coursed through my veins. I wasn't aware of anything else but a faint raw feeling in my throat, like I screamed away the flesh. I felt like I was suffocating. My throat was swelling a million times bigger until it just stopped; and all I felt, was numb. I opened my eyes seeing every speck of dust in the air, every fibre of the curtain. It was all so crystal clear.

"Bella?" I turned my head to my left and saw Edward. When my eyes met his, his breathing stopped. I could hear it; The halting of his lungs. I could hear the muscles in his throat constricting as he gulped.

"Hi…" I mumbled staring into his topaz eye's. His jaw softened as he reached out and grabbed my hand. I stared down at our entwined fingers in amazement. The contrast that was once between our hands was gone and replaced with snow. I was changed. I couldn't believe it. Before I could even form a coherent though, my hand flew to my stomach.

"Where is it? What happened?"

"You lost so much blood, we had to change you. Our baby's fine." I inhaled deeply. I was so relived. A smell wafted into the room and it made my eyes glaze over. Edward's hands grasped onto my shoulders as if to keep me from something. I knew what he was afraid of; the thirst. Realization dawned on me but I was confused. I should have been ravenous now but instead I started to dry heave.


	15. SEQUEL IMPORTANT!

OKAY! so, i have FINNALLY started the **Before there was Venom Sequel**, finnally knowing where I semi wanted it to go. Just a few questions for all of the wonderfull reviewers.

Should I have Bella and Edwards Child fall for a human, or a vampire? I really don't know, there is such a big way i can write a human love for the baby but, the vampire intrigues me... but i donno so give me your opinions!! sequel wont be posted untill i decide!


	16. SEQUEL UP

OKAY FIRST CHAPTER UP OF SEQUEL

right now its titled _**Before there was Venom II**_ i'm not sure if i will change it...

but yea hope all of the fans of my story enjoy it as much as the last. the first chapter isn't as emotional cause that's not how this story is starting but i think it's good so yea


End file.
